Audessous de la haine
by Izzie
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Nortylak beneath the hate couple assez rare... vous verrez bien si vous lisez !Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le chapitre suivant! HIATUS INDEFINI
1. chapitre 1

**Auteur :** Nortylak

**E-mail de l'auteur** : nortylak@yahoo.com

**Traductrice :** Izzie

**Disclaimer : **les persos et les lieux mis en scène appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire (géniale, soit dit en passant) appartient à Nortylak qui m'a très gentiment accordé la permission de la traduire… Vous pouvez lui envoyé vos commentaires, je suis sûre que cela lui fera plaisir…

Chapitre 1 

Sévérus Rogue était assis à la table professorale avec les autres professeurs, jetant des regards mauvais dans la salle remplie d'adolescents souriant, cachant leurs hormones. Dansant plus proche qu'approprié pour une telle occasion, tous passant un moment merveilleux en se déplaçant autour de la salle sur le rythme de la musique. Le grand hall était décoré pour Halloween, entièrement avec des panneaux noirs accroché aux parois, des lanternes géante de Jack' (élargie par magie, bien sûr) que Hagrid avait cultivées et sculptée lui-même et un large nuage de chauve-souris qui, pour le moment, flânait sous le plafond enchanté.

Les fantômes de Poudlard flottaient au-dessus des élèves, essayant d'inspirer un peu de frayeur aux premières années. Peeves était occupé à jeter des seaux de jus de citrouille froid sur des Poufsouffles qui ne se doutait de rien. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête faisait un sondage pour savoir combien de personne le considérait comme « sans tête » ou plutôt « Quasi-sans-tête ». Il était inflexible sur le fait qu'il devrait être accepter dans « l'ordre des fantômes sans tête ». Le Baron Sanglant et la Dame Grise pensaient qu'il était plus amusant de passer au travers d'élèves choisit au hasard (préférablement des Griffondors) et de regarder comme il frissonnait suite à l'étrange expérience. Le joyeux fantôme des Poufsouffle essayait de se souvenir du goût des tartes au potiron. Peeves cherchait quelqu'un d'autre sur qui il pourrait renverser du jus de citrouille.

Rogue regarda les gens assis avec lui. Le professeur Dumbledore était assis, son menton dans ses mains, une étincelle brillant dans ses yeux, ses petites lunettes en demi-lune, glissant jusqu'au milieu de son long nez, fin, courbé. Sous la table, il tapait du pied en rythme avec la musique et Rogue pouvait entendre un son de « phftt, phftt ». Le professeur MacGonagall essayait de démêler une chauve-souris endormie de ses cheveux. Le professeur Trawnely était occupée à faire des prédictions de mort à qui voulait écouter, ses yeux brumeux lorsqu'elle répondait à ceux qui la regardait choquée par ces prédictions « le destin a parlé… » Elle avait essayer de parler avec lui plus tôt, mais Rogue lui avait offert un tel regard qu'elle s'était retournée et partie dans la direction opposée en murmurant pour elle même « Pourquoi est-ce que le destin ne prédit jamais sa mort… ». Les professeurs Sprout [je ne sais pas s'il y a l'équivalent en français…] et Flitwick tentaient de danser. Le professeur Flitwick était debout sur une chaise, sa tête arrivant encore seulement à la hauteur du menton du professeur Sprout. Les deux avaient de large sourires sur le visage. Rogue roula les yeux devant le spectacle.

Il se sentait comme d'habitude, mélancolique. Il n'avait pas essayer de bien s'habiller pour l'occasion, vêtu avec des robes noires qui s'accordaient ses cheveux noir, graisseux, qui lui arrivait plus bas que les épaules. Sa peau était aussi pâle que d'habitude. Il haïssait le soleil, ce qui expliquait pourquoi sa salle de cours se trouvait tout en bas, dans les donjons de l'école. Rogue devenait fou d'être forcé d'attendre la fin du bal, ce soir. Il aurait voulu rester dans les donjons. Seul.

« Je compte sur vous, Sévérus, en tant que directeur des Serpentard, » lui avait dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire. Il savait combien Rogue détestait tout sorte d'événement sociaux.

Rogue tambourinait de ses doigts sur la nappe, légèrement amusé par le fantôme des Poufsouffles qui était visiblement frustré de ne rien pouvoir manger. Au moins, ce fantôme est aussi misérable… pensa-t-il en lui-même.

+++

Ginny Weasley était assise seule, à la petite table qui avait été poussée contre le mur du grand hall. Elle regardait ses amis danser les uns avec les autres, tournoyant joyeusement autour de la salle joliment décorée. Ses yeux étaient attirés par une personne en particulier, celle avec des cheveux noirs qui, pour le moment, dansait avec Hermione. Ron n'avait pas voulu danser avec sa propre sœur alors, elle avait dit à tout le monde qu'elle allait s'asseoir un moment. Elle pouvait mieux regarder Harry de cette façon. Harry était encore sous le charme de cette Serdaigle, mais Ginny était presque sûre qu'il allait bientôt réaliser qu'elle n'était pas son type. Ginny avait le terrible pressentiment que la fille que Harry allait commencer à aimer était Hermione… C'était la manière dont il la regardait, dont il riait avec elle. Ça allait poser des problèmes avec Ron qui sortait actuellement avec elle. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux de devant son visage et commença à inspecter le reste de la salle.

Elle rit hystériquement lorsqu'elle vit Peeves renverser un seau de jus de citrouille juste au-dessus de Pansy Parkinson, qui était sur le point de demander à Drago Malefoy de danser. Même si elle détestait l'admettre, Ginny trouvait que Drago était le garçon le plus séduisant de toute l'école, après Harry, bien sûr. Drago avait des cheveux bond et était grand et mince, il avait un corps parfait, un visage anguleux et des yeux bleus-gris perçant. C'était tellement dommage qu'il soit un abruti complet.

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers la table où étaient assis les professeurs. Elle rit à la vue du minuscule professeur Flitwick debout sur une chaise, dansant avec le professeur Sprout. C'était réellement mignon. Le professeur Dumbledore souriait, les regardant tous au travers de ses lunettes en demi-lune. Le professeur MacGonagall essayait d'échapper au prédictions de mort du professeur Trawneley. Le professeur Rogue était assis tout au bout de la table. Il semblait différent de d'habitude. Pas son apparence, remarquez, il paraissait aussi sale que toujours. Mais quelque chose dans ses yeux semblait étrange, presque triste. Ginny ressentit presque de la compassion pour l'homme, jusqu'à-ce qu'elle se rappelle les vingt-cinq points qu'il lui avait retirer pour avoir défait sa couette en classe.

Il semblait encore très triste. Ginny a toujours un peu aimé le professeur Rogue, jamais pensé qu'il était de loin le professeur le plus méchant de Poudlard. Elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il était si sérieux tout le temps. Plusieurs fois, elle a essayé de se le représenter un peu plus propre : ses cheveux nettoyés, peut-être un peu de couleur sur son visage. Il ne paraîtrait pas à moitié aussi méchant… bien sûr, elle n'avait parlé à personne de ses pensées, ils auraient penser qu'elle devenait folle. Ce n'était pas comme si il lui plaisait, il la fascinait tout simplement.

Elle regarda le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur MacGonagall se lever et commencer à danser. Rogue était complètement seul. Ginny regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne manquerait à personne pour quelques minutes, décida-t-elle. Tous ses amis dansaient encore au centre de la pièce. Elle pouvait voir la tête de Hagrid au-dessus de la foule, mais avec qui il dansait ? Ginny n'était pas sûre.

Elle se leva de son siège et défroissa les plis de sa robes pendant qu'elle commençait doucement à se faufiler au travers des tables et des élèves en direction de la table des professeurs. Elle faillit trébucher deux fois en essayant d'éviter Peeves et son seau de jus de citrouille.

Son estomac, pour une étrange raison, était rempli de papillon. C'était probablement parce qu'elle allait faire la chose la plus embarrassante et idiote à laquelle elle pouvait penser.

+++

Rogue n'entendit pas son approche. Il était trop immergé dans ses propres pensées pour l'entendre s'adresser à lui la première fois. C'est seulement lorsqu'il sentit une petite main tirer sur ses robes qu'il se retourna et rencontra ses yeux.

« Quoi ? » gronda-t-il, le regrettant immédiatement. Ses yeux s'élargirent de peur et elle commença doucement à reculer. « Pardonnez-moi », dit-il, sa voix un peu moins rude. « Puis-je vous aider Miss Weasley ? » Il la regarda d'un œil mauvais, en plissant les yeux.

« Non professeur, je- j'étais juste- et maintenant je vais- » bégaya-t-elle, terriblement embarrassée.

« Miss Weasley, un pas de plus en arrière et j'enlèverai vingt points à Griffondor. » Elle s'arrêta dans son chemin. « Vous avez visiblement trouvé qu'il y avait une raison valable pour venir et m'ennuyer et je voudrait entendre ce que c'est. »

« Ce n'est rien, vraiment, ça peut attendre jusqu'au cours. » Elle lui sourit faiblement et commença à se retourner, son visage complètement rouge.

« Vous avez ce que vous voulez. Vingt points en moins pour Griff- »

« Je voulais savoir si vous voudriez danser avec moi. » Elle dit les mots très rapidement et ensuite, plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? pensa-t-elle.

Rogue parût choqué. Il la fixa incrédule.

« Est-ce que Potter vous a poussé à faire ça ? » ricana-t-il, visiblement un peu offensé. Ça devait être une farce, personne ne voudrait volontairement danser avec lui. Elle secoua la tête.

« Non »

« Un de vos pathétique frère » Il devait y avoir quelqu'un. Ginny secoua la tête en arrière et en avant.

« Personne ne m'a poussé à faire ça professeur. J'ai juste pensé que vous aimeriez peut-être danser… »

« Bien, vous aviez tort. Je ne veux pas. » Il regarda ailleurs, refusant de rencontrer son regard.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je n'aime pas danser, voilà pourquoi. Êtes-vous satisfaite maintenant ? »

« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là si vous n'aimez pas- »

« Essayez-vous de perdre des points, Miss Weasley ? » Il commençait à être irrité par la rouquine.

« Non monsieur. J'essayais juste de vous faire sourire. Vous avez l'air triste. »

« Et bien, je ne le suis pas. Je n'aime pas sourire, pas que ce soit vos affaire. » Il encra ses yeux en direction de la piste de danse. « Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas danser avec votre petit ami ? »

« Harry ? » grogna-t-elle. « Harry ne remarquerai même pas que j'existe si je collais un panneau son nez avec ses mots écrit dessus. » Rogue fut surpris par cette déclaration. Il avait toujours présumer que les deux jeunes étaient proche. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait de la sympathie pour la fille.

« Bien, j'ai toujours dit que la célébrité ne vous rendait pas intelligent… » médita-t-il. Ginny rougit. Il sentit une lancée dans son cœur. Les coins de sa bouche commencèrent à se relever alors qu'il essayait de les arrêter. « D'accord Miss Weasley. Une danse. » Il lui offrit son bras et elle, surprise, le prit.

Lorsque les deux avancèrent sur la piste de danse, ils furent suivit par plusieurs paires d'yeux. Tout le monde était extrêmement surpris de voir Rogue se lever à un bal de Poudlard, et danser une danse ! Et avec une Griffondor, par-dessus le marché.

Il n'était pas sûr de quoi faire. C'était une étudiante après tout, il ne pouvait pas la tenir trop serrée. Il prit sa main droite dans sa gauche et mit avec précaution son autre main sur sa taille fine. Elle posa sa main gauche sur son épaule et, ensemble, ils commencèrent à bouger sur le rythme de la musique. La chanson était lente, il ne l'avait jamais entendue avant.

Rogue n'avait plus dansé depuis un long moment, pas depuis sa propre scolarité à Poudlard. Il était terriblement inquiet de marcher sur les pieds de Ginny. Elle ne lui arrivait qu'à l'épaule et son regard ricochait sur les reflets de ses cheveux roux. Il n'avait jamais remarqué quel roux c'était avant. Les autres Weasley avait des cheveux très orange-rouge, mais les siens étaient d'une couleur plus profonde. Quelque chose de plus beau.

« Vous êtes un bon danseur, professeur. » Elle lui sourit, le rire dans ses jeunes yeux. Il pouvait sentir les coins de sa bouche se relever un peu. Son visage était rouge.

« Vous l'êtes aussi », dit-il sincèrement. Il se sentit un peu troublé lorsqu'il la sentit se reposer contre lui. Il essaya de rester très stoïque. Mais, il trouvait merveilleux de tenir à nouveau quelqu'un dans ses bras. Il avait presque entièrement oublié ce sentiment. Il avait été seul trop longtemps.

La chanson arriva à sa fin, trop tôt, et à contre cœur, il relâcha Ginny mais, pour quelque raison, il garda sa main dans la sienne. Son visage, légèrement parsemé de tache de rousseur, était rose. Rogue lui fit une demi-révérence. 

« Merci, Miss Weasley » dit-il, étouffant un sourire.

« De rien, professeur » Sur une impulsion, il embrassa rapidement sa main, tourna les talons et retourna à la table des professeurs, son cœur battant plus vite que d'habitude. Ginny le regarda partir.

+++

« Ginny ? » appela Harry au travers de la salle. « Ginny ! » il trouva son chemin au milieu de la foule autour d'elle. « Ginny, st-ce que c'est vrai, tu as dansé avec Rogue ? » il se roulait presque par terre en riant. Ginny ne comprenait pas ce qu'il trouvait de si drôle à ça. Elle avait dansé avec Rogue, et alors ?

« Oui, j'ai dansé avec lui », dit-elle sans honte. Harry s'attendait à la voir commencer à rire à tout moment mais elle ne le fit pas.

« Oh non », dit-il avec une expression entendue. Ginny haussa les sourcils. « Ne me dit pas qu'il te plait vraiment ! »

« Quoi ? » Ginny était horrifiée. « Moi ? Aimer le professeur Rogue ? J'ai dansé avec lui Harry, c'est tout… » Le sang lui était monté au joue pendant qu'elle parlait. Une main claqua sur son épaule.

« Ginny, c'était hilarant ! » la félicita Ron. « Je n'aurait jamais pensé que tu avait assez en toi pour faire un coup comme ça ! » Il avait un sourire ridicule sur son visage parsemé de tache de rousseur.

« Ce n'était pas un coup Ron. Vous m'ignoriez tous, alors j'ai dansé avec lui. Et qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire de toute façon ? » Ginny était un peu peinée maintenant. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça comme à une farce, pourquoi voyaient-ils tout ça de cette façon ? Est-ce que Rogue voyait ça comme ça ?

« Ouais… Ok Ginny », dit Ron, souriant narquoisement. Lui et Harry roulèrent les yeux.

« Tu veux danser Ginn ? » demanda Harry. Ses pensées à propos de Rogue sortirent de son esprit lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Harry, les yeux brillant.

« Bien sûr ! » dit-elle vivement.

+++

Rogue était à nouveau assis à la table des professeurs, ayant eu maintenant un peu de bon temps après avoir danser avec Ginny. Il ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à lui demander de danser mais il était extrêmement content qu'elle l'ait fait. Ses yeux la cherchèrent dans la foule. Son visage tomba quand il la vit.

Elle dansait avec Harry, leur corps enlacé, son visage enfouit dans son cou, la tête de Harry restait contre la sienne. Comme si Potter ne savait pas qu'elle existait… pensa Rogue. Ils semblaient si sereinement heureux, perdus dans la musique, leur corps pratiquement modelé l'un pour l'autre. Il détestait l'admettre mais, en ce moment, il était un peu jaloux de Harry Potter, de la manière dont il était jaloux de James. James avait la fille parfaite, Lily Evans. Elle était si jolie, si gentille… Rogue avait été amoureux d'elle, d'aussi loin qu'il se le rappelait. Mais elle avait toujours été amoureuse de James. Elle avait été la seule fille qui n'avait jamais été disposée à danser avec lui… Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

La soirée de Rogue le plongea pratiquement là-dedans. Ses yeux suivait Ginny partout où elle allait et partout où elle allait, Harry suivait. Il était plus de onze heures lorsque les élèves commencèrent à regagner leur maison respectives. Il s'assit et regarda leur pied pendant qu'ils filaient hors du grand hall. Pour quelque raison, il trouva leur chaussure intéressant au plus haut point. Une paire noire, délicate stoppa devant lui. Il leva les yeux. C'était Ginny.

« Bonne nuit, professeur Rogue », dit-elle avec un léger rougissement. Harry était derrière elle, ne regardant pas son professeur, tirant sur sa main.

« Bonne soirée, Miss Weasley », retourna-t-il avec un sourire. Il regarda les deux marcher hors du hall, la tête de Ginny restant maintenant sur l'épaule de Harry. il secoua la tête à la pointe de jalousie qu'il ressentait à nouveau. J'agis comme un écolier… pensa-t-il avec dédain.

+++++++++++++++++++++

Voilà, le traduction du premier chapitre…

J'essayerai de faire vite pour les autres mais dites-moi déjà ce que vous en penser, cela m'encouragera à aller plus vite…


	2. chapitre 2

**Auteur :** Nortylak

**E-mail de l'auteur** : nortylak@yahoo.com

**Traductrice :** Izzie

**Disclaimer : **les persos et les lieux mis en scène appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire (géniale, soit dit en passant) appartient à Nortylak qui m'a très gentiment accordé la permission de la traduire… Vous pouvez lui envoyé vos commentaires, je suis sûre que cela lui fera plaisir…

Chapitre 2 

Le lendemain matin, Rogue se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude avec un ridicule sourire au travers de son visage cireux. Il resta dans son lit quelques minutes, revivant la nuit passée : Comment il lui avait hurlé dessus, comment elle lui avait tenu tête. Elle avait du cran, ça il l'admettait. Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé de danser avant. Pas qu'il aurait accepté s'ils l'avaient fait… Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux.

« Ce n'était qu'une danse », pensa-t-il, se réprimandant. « Elle m'a seulement demandé pour être polie. Et en fait, c'était sûrement un pari de ce Potter. »

Il décida de prendre une douche rapide. Ignorant ses cheveux, comme d'habitude, il la fit en deux minutes. Mais il se sentait mieux, un peu plus relaxé. Il sortit de la douche et alla devant le miroir. Il se regarda. Normalement, il ne s'en serait pas préoccupé, mais quelque chose le fit se regarder. Il frémit lorsqu'il vit le visage qui lui faisait face.

« Bon Dieu ! » s'exclama-t-il de dégoût. « Qu'est-ce que je me suis fait ? » Ses cheveux semblaient avoir été trempé dans une cuve d'huile, et laisser à la poussière, ensuite roulé dans la saleté, laquer avec du goudron et laisser modeler quelque part, dans une cave noire et humide. Et sa peau était cireuse, presque blafarde à cause du manque de soleil. Il décida de s'attaquer à se problème en premier et enroula ses doigts autour de sa baguette.

« Solaria. » Dit-il et le bout de sa baguette s'illumina comme un soleil miniature. C'était vraiment très brillant. Rogue posa sa baguette sur le comptoir et s'assit sur le sol de pierre, laissant les minuscules rayons agir sur sa peau pâle. Environs quinze minutes plus tard, il se releva et se regarda dans le miroir. Il n'avait pas exactement un bronzage, mais sa peau semblait avoir plus de couleur, presque brillante. C'était définitivement une amélioration. Maintenant les cheveux, pensa-t-il.

Il alla fouiller dans le placard de sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une vieille bouteille de shampooing. « Pour cheveux secs et abîmés » lut-il. Il l'avait visiblement trouvé dans une pharmacie moldue il y a longtemps. Il retourna devant le miroir. « Hmmm… » pensa-t-il. Il jeta la bouteille par-dessus son épaule et décida d'essayer quelque chose de magique à la place. Tout le shampooing du monde ne commencerait pas à toucher la couche de saleté sur sa tête, il en était sûr.

« Laveria ! » commanda-t-il à la baguette et elle commença à travailler. Rogue regarda les particules de poussière et l'huile quitter ses cheveux et s'écouler dans le lavabo dans un filet brun-sale constant. Cela prit longtemps, étant donné que Rogue n'avait pas été exactement très concerné par son hygiène personnelle ses seize dernières années. Le dernier morceau de saleté quitta ses cheveux et il fit courir ses doigts au travers pour la première fois depuis des décennies. Ils étaient d'une belle couleur noire. Ils ne s'en tenaient pas à son cuire chevelu, ils flottaient magnifiquement dans son dos.

Il se sourit… les dents. Peut-être pourrais-je les faire briller un peu, pensa-t-il en lui-même.

« Blancheria ! » dit-il et il regarda l'émail devenir de plus en plus brillant. Il arrêta avant qu'il ne devienne trop brillant, il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit devienne aveugle en le regardant.

Quand il eut entièrement fini, il se regarda dans le miroir et en tomba presque évanoui lorsqu'il vit l'image qu'il lui renvoyait. Ses cheveux étaient noirs corbeau, tombant en cascade sur ses épaules comme avec des ondulations miroitantes. Sa peau était radieuse. Il se sourit, ses dents blanches brillaient. Bien mieux, pensa-t-il.

Il alla à son placard et sortit un nouvel ensemble de robe. Il les mit et pendant qu'il sifflotait un morceau de la chanson de la soirée passée, il fit son chemin jusqu'au grand hall.

+++

Ginny était confuse lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Comme d'habitude, elle avait rêvé de Harry. Elle rêvait toujours de Harry. Ils marchaient tout les deux le long d'un couloir, main dans la main. Au bout du couloir, il y avait une large pièce remplie de gens dansant et se souriant les uns aux autres. Elle et Harry commencèrent à danser, se moulant l'un dans l'autre. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle était la seule pour lui et lui demandait si elle voulait être sa petite amie. Ginny allait accepter lorsque, soudain, une ombre noire entra dans la pièce. Sa présence n'effraya pas Ginny, mais Harry alla devant elle pour la défendre contre elle. A la place de rester derrière Harry, Ginny marcha en direction de l'ombre noire et lui permit de l'éloigner de Harry. Les deux commencèrent à danser. Elle se sentait comme une personne différente lorsqu'elle était autour d'elle : plus grande, plus mature, plus confiante. Elle ne se sentait pas parfaite pour lui de la façon dont elle se sentait avec Harry. Elle se sentait acceptée pour ce qu'elle était. Elle regarda Harry il commençait à s'effacer, la laissant dans les bras de l'ombre noire et quelque part, elle s'en foutait… Ensuite, elle s'était réveillée.

Elle se frotta les yeux, vérifia que les autres filles dormaient encore, comme ça, elle pourrait réfléchir en paix. Qu'est-ce que c'était comme rêve ? Comment pouvait-elle être heureuse sans Harry ? Elle avait été amoureuse de lui depuis toujours. Et qui était cette ombre noire ? Cela ne pouvait sûrement pas être Rogue.

Elle sortit de son lit et marcha lentement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle bailla paresseusement pendant qu'elle entrait sous la douche chaude, laissant l'eau la laver de tout ses soucis.

+++

« Ginny, je ne peut absolument pas croire que tu aies danser avec le professeur Rogue », avait dit Hermione entre deux cuillérées de céréale. « Et en encore plus, je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait accepté ! » Elle rit de ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne quelque chose d'autre à manger.

Ginny savait que Hermione pensait bien faire, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'aider à réfléchir. « Que voulait-elle vraiment dire avec ça ? » Que c'était-t-il passé chez Rogue pour qu'il veuille vraiment danser avec elle ? Juste parce qu'Harry n'avait pas remarquer qu'elle existait et que la plupart du temps, les autres non plus.

« J'aurais eu trop peur de faire perdre des points à Griffondors pour demander à Rogue de danser. » Dit Ron. Il rencontra les regard amusé du reste de la table. Son visage commença à tourner au rouge. « Je ne voulais pas dire que j'aurais demandé à Rogue de danser, je voulais juste dire que si j'étais une fille et que je lui avait demandé- » Tout le monde autour de lui commença à glousser. « Oh ! ça ne fait rien ! » dit-il et il se prit dramatiquement sa tête dans ses mains.

« Ginny », parla Harry. « Comment en est-tu arrivé à danser avec lui, réellement ? » Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas seulement laisser ça de côté, pensa Ginny. Ce n'était pas leurs affaires après tout…

« Elle veut du crédit en potion, Harry. n'est-ce pas évident ? » dit Ron d'un ton amusé.

« Ron ! » Gronda Hermione. Il la regarda d'un air penaud et ensuite, l'embrassa. Elle oublia tout à propos d'être fâché contre lui pour son commentaire et le regarda simplement avec une expression affectueuse.

« Sérieusement Ginny, pourquoi- » Harry coupa sa phrase. Sa mâchoire descendait jusqu'à sa poitrine.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ron, perplexe quant au soudain changement de comportement de son meilleur ami. Hermione n'avait rien remarqué elle fixait encore le visage de Ron. « Tu n'es pas encore sous le charme de Cho n'est-ce pas ? » plaisanta-t-il. « Elle est partie, rappelle-toi ? Désolé Ginn », ajouta-t-il rapidement. Harry ne répondit pas. Il fixait simplement l'entrée du grand hall, une expression perplexe dansant dans ses yeux émeraudes. Le niveau de bruit dans le hall sembla baisser pour quelque raison. Hermione tourna finalement la tête pour voir ce que Harry regardait, suivit par Ron. Tout les trois étaient choqué. Ils étaient muets. En fait, le hall entier était muet, bouche bée. La curiosité l'emporta finalement sur Ginny et elle se retourna.

Elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

Là, dans le cadre de la porte du grand hall, se tenait le plus bel homme sur qui elle n'avait jamais posé les yeux. Il était grand et mince, presque majestueux, habillé avec de riche robes noires qui montraient son corps. Il avait de long cheveux ondulés, veloutés, un visage anguleux, des yeux noirs perçants et un teint brillant. Il resta là un moment, souriant largement pendant qu'il survolait la pièce du regard. Ensuite, il commença à marcher dans la pièce, causant une rapide agitation à la table des Serpentard.

Et la table des Poufsouffle…

Et la table des Serdaigles…

Et la table des Griffondors…

Et la table des Professeurs…

En fait, le hall entier le fixait depuis son entrée, beaucoup d'adolescentes (et d'enseignantes aussi) se retournant vers les autres avec excitation et commençait à parler sur le nouveau professeur. Le professeur Trawleney paraissait spécialement excitée.

Ginny le regarda attentivement pendant qu'il marchait jusqu'au bout de la table des professeurs et prit place sur le siège habituel du professeur Rogue. Elle fut surprise que personne à la table ne lui demande de se déplacer, voyant que c'était la place de Rogue. Et où était Rogue ce matin ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de manquer le petit déjeuner, pensa Ginny. Elle le voyait presque tout les matins, les regardant d'un œil mauvais avec les lèvres serrées et les yeux plissés, une expression mélancolique dans le regard. Mais il n'était pas là. Elle se sentait un peu désappointée.

Le nouveau professeur tourna sa tête pour dire bonjours aux professeurs MacGonagall et Dumbledore, son visage juste dans le bon angle pour que Ginny remarque l'apparence légèrement crochue de son nez. Le nez de Rogue avait la même apparence… pensa-t-elle en elle-même.

Mon Dieu, c'était le professeur Rogue. Et il était… et bien divin.

Elle ne pouvait pas décroché son regard de lui. Ginny l'avait seulement vu sourire quelque fois dans sa vie, mais maintenant, il montrait ses dents blanches à tout le monde. Elle sentit des frissons parcourir son échine. Il leva la tête, ses mèches noires effleurant son visage, et passant devant la masse d'étudiant, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens un bref moment. Ginny sourit, le regardant avec de l'admiration dans les yeux. Il regarda ailleurs, mais se retourna plusieurs fois pour rencontrer son regard, chaque fois plus longtemps que les autres.

+++

Rogue sifflotait en lui-même pendant qu'il faisait son chemin des donjons jusqu'au grand hall, remarquant toutes les attraction dans le couloir qu'il était d'habitude trop fâché ou trop malheureux pour remarquer, comme les couleurs des armures gardant certaines portes et les diverses statues qui se trouvaient dans les coins sombres. Il en vint à dire « bonjour » à plusieurs tableaux. La plupart étaient trop choqués pour retourner les salutations.

Il croisa certain de ses élèves sur le chemin et aucun ne le reconnu immédiatement. Il était totalement différent du jour précédent. Il était tenté de crier « Vingt points en moins pour Serdaigle » juste pour voir s'ils le reconnaîtraient ensuite, mais il trouvait cela vraiment amusant que personne n'ait idée de qui il était. Il comprenait pourquoi ils ne le reconnaissaient pas… Il n'avait pas changé son apparence en presque vingt ans et soudain, ses cheveux étaient propres, sa peux plus aussi cireuse que d'habitude et il souriait à tout le monde. Il était, sincèrement, choqué lui-même de cette nouvelle conduite. C'était très loin de son caractère.

Il pouvait entendre le murmure régulier du petit déjeuner dans la grand hall, plus loin dans le couloir. Il se sentait un peu nerveux de faire son entrée dans le hall après son « relookage ». Il se demandait ce que tout le monde allait penser… ce que Dumbledore allait penser… ce que les Serpentard allaient penser… ce que Ginny allait penser.

_D'où est-ce que cela venait ça ?_ se demanda-t-il. _Non, non,_ se dit-il, _j'ai fait ça pour moi, pas pour une Griffondor._ Encore qu'il espérait qu'elle remarquerait sa nouvelle apparence et qu'elle aimerait ce qu'elle verrait.

La porte fut en vue lorsqu'il tourna au dernier tournant. Il inspira profondément et avança dans l'embrasure de la porte, regardant autour de lui la salle remplie de gens. Une par une, les têtes se retournèrent pour le regarder. Le niveau du bruit diminua substantiellement et les murmures remplacèrent les habituels paroles et cris. Il regarda les visages choqués à la table des Serpentard et commença à rire. Il était presque sûr qu'ils savaient qu c'était lui, mais pour le reste de la salle…

Il fit lentement son chemin jusqu'à la table des professeur, prit sa place habituelle et se retourna pour saluer les personnes autour de lui.

« Bonjour » leur dit-il, avec un sourire montrant ses dents blanches, Le professeur MacGonagall hocha la tête, un vague sourire sur le visage. Ses yeux étaient encore élargis. Le Professeur Trawleney bavait pratiquement sur la table. Le Professeur Dumbledore souriait simplement et dit « Bonjour Sévérus ». Il avait, comme toujours, cette étincelle familière dans les yeux, comme si il n'était pas du tout surpris de voir Rogue néttoyé…

Rogue commença à passer en revue le grand hall, cherchant dans les tables d'étudiant, une en particulier. _Arrête ça_, se réprimanda-t-il._ Tu es un adulte. Elle est ton élève._ Mais pour une quelconque raison, cet ordre n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Il la trouva, assise à la table des Griffondors. Elle était assise à côté de Harry, devant Granger et le garçon Weasley. Ses yeux étaient fixé sur lui et, lorsqu'il rencontra son regard, un sourire éclaira son visage. Elle était radieuse.

Immédiatement, il regarda ailleurs, sentant le sang monter à son visage. Il ne pouvait laisser personne savoir ce à quoi il pensait. Mais ce sourire qu'elle venait de lui donner était si innocent, si adorable… personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça avant. Personne ne l'avait jamais voulu avant. Il leva les yeux sur elle à nouveau, cette fois-ci plus longtemps. Il sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement. Prenant son gobelet, il l'amena à ses lèves et lui donna un léger hochement de tête avant de prendre une gorgée, ses yeux la regardant par-dessus le bord du verre.

C'est fous, pensa-t-il. Je peux être renvoyé et elle peut être expulsée. Cela ne vaut pas ce risque. Mais il se sentait comme une autre personne ce matin, il se sentait heureux comme pour la première fois et il ne s'était pas sentit heureux depuis très longtemps. Il réconcilia sa raison et là : il n'était pas pour laisser passer une chance comme la dernière fois… Non, il ne la perdrait pas cette fois-ci.


	3. chapitre 3

**Auteur :** Nortylak

**E-mail de l'auteur** : nortylak@yahoo.com

**Traductrice :** Izzie

**Disclaimer : **les persos et les lieux mis en scène appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire (géniale, soit dit en passant) appartient à Nortylak qui m'a très gentiment accordé la permission de la traduire… Vous pouvez lui envoyé vos commentaires, je suis sûre que cela lui fera plaisir…

**Note de la traductrice : **Merci pour vos review, c'est vraiment très gentil et voilà le news chapter ! Désolée pour le temps qu'il a mit à arriver, surtout qu'il était déjà traduit depuis longtemps mais je n'ai pas eu le temps (ni le courage) de tout le taper à l'ordi avant ce soir…

Chapitre 3 

C'était sûrement la première fois de l'histoire entière de Poudlard que tout le monde, et je veux dire tout le monde, était excité d'assister au cour de potions. Depuis ce matin, dans le grand hall, quand Rogue est entré ressemblant à une sorte de Dieu des ténèbres, personne ne parlait plus d'autre chose. Personne ne pensait plus à autre chose, et spécialement une certaine Griffondor rousse.

« Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il a fait ça ? » demanda Hermione à Ron. « Je veux dire, tout d'un coup, se ramener… comme il a fait », elle stoppa, une teinte rosée tachant ses joues.

Ron rencontra son regard avec une expression perplexe, cherchant ce qu'avait exactement voulu dire Hermione avec sa précédente déclaration. Elle remarqua comment il la regardait et se mit immédiatement sur la défensive. « Ron ! Je ne voulait pas dire que c'est…, tu ne penses pas que je trouve que Rogue est… Attends ! Je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais ! Rappelle-toi comme tu bavait devant Fleur ? Tu ne peux pas me demander de simplement ignorer ce que je vois ! Il est bien, set-tu satisfait ? » La mâchoire de Ron pendait presque jusqu'à sa poitrine. « Sexy même. » Ses yeux s'agrandirent. L'avait-il bien entendue ? Est-ce que Hermione venait d'admettre qu'elle trouvait Rogue… Sexy ?

« Qu-» Ron était encore blessé par la remarque sur Fleur. « Mione ! C'était il y a longtemps. » Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil. « As-tu dit que Rogue était sexy ? Qu'est-ce que je suis dans ce cas, un boule de fumier ? » Elle sourit simplement et l'embrassa.

« Ron, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était plus sexy que toi. »

« Oh » dit Ron, son visage rougissant.

« Geez, vous deux, prenez une chambre, voulez-vous ? » les taquina Harry. Ron lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Vous deux, vous êtes impossible ! » Hermione roula les yeux et rit d'eux.

Ginny traînait en arrière ce matin. D'habitude, elle faisait tout pour être aussi près de Harry qu'elle le pouvait, mémorisant avec attention la façon dont ses cheveux glissaient sur son front lorsqu'il marchait, la façon dont ses lunettes glissaient sur son nez. Elle avait toujours remarqué toutes les petites choses à son sujet, comme comment ses robes pendait toujours de travers et comment ses lacets se défaisaient parfois et reposaient sur le sol. Il se promenait avec ses mains roulée comme s'il tenait une baguette. Elle pouvait dessiner son sourire les yeux bandés, tracer la forme exacte de sa cicatrice avec ses doigts. Elle savait tout les contours de son visage, toutes les nuances de couleur de ses yeux.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

Aujourd'hui, un autre visage hantait son esprit : un visage aussi différent de celui de Harry qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Le visage de Sévérus (Ne pas l'appeler Rogue plus longtemps semblait lui convenir) était plus anguleux, plus défini. Ciselé. Ses yeux étaient noirs, pas vert étoilé. Lorsque Sévérus la regardait, c'était comme si il pouvait voir dans son âme. Il la regardait comme si elle était une sorte de fleur délicate (pas du tout la façon dont la regardait Harry). Ses cheveux étaient long et de la nuance la plus profonde de noir que Ginny pouvait imaginer. Les cheveux de Harry semblait presque blonds en comparaison. Cela lui rappelait une photo qu'elle avait vu d'un volcan. La lave, lorsqu'elle émerge du creux de la terre est d'un orange-rouge brillant. C'était le feu liquide. Et une fois qu'il a coulé à une vitesse extrêmement rapide, elle se transformait en obsidienne, la roche noire qui correspondait parfaitement au cheveux de Sévérus. C'était doucement ironique, la lave ardente et l'obsidienne noire… rouge et noir. Juste comme eux.

Ce matin-là, Sévérus avait pour le première fois depuis longtemps été à sa hauteur complète. Il tenait sa tête haute lorsqu'il marchait, avec une confiance notable. Il possédait une certaine grâce qui avait été cachée depuis des années au-dessous des couches de pitié et de haine. Il semblait majestueux. Harry n'avait certainement jamais été comme ça.

Et au même moment, Ginny se sentait horrible de comparer Harry à Sévérus. Harry n'avait que dix-sept ans, Sévérus quelque chose dans les trente. Et même si Ginny ne se souciait pas de la différence d'âge, cela ne semblait pas juste de comparer Harry à quelqu'un qui avait deux fois son âge. Harry était un garçon merveilleux, qu'elle avait toujours regardé et admiré, mais maintenant…

« Ginny, tu viens ? » l'appela Harry. Elle releva la tête et réalisa qu'elle était vingt mètres derrière les autres. Rapidement, elle reprit de la vitesse et trotta à côté des autres. Harry lui sourit lorsqu'elle fut à ses côtés. Pourquoi étais-ce maintenant, lorsqu'elle avait finalement trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, que Harry lui consacrait du temps ?

« Je ne peux pas attendre d'aller en potion aujourd'hui. » Harry continuait la conversation qui avait été commencée en l'absence de Ginny. « Je me demande ce que pense les Serpentard du relookage de Rogue ! »

« Il pense probablement que Rogue est devenu fou, » dit Ron. « Oh mon Dieu ! »ajouta-t-il rapidement. « Je me demande comment Malefoy prend ça ! Son prof préféré, soudain… et bien rien à voir avec Rogue maintenant ! »

« Ron ! » signala Hermione. »Ce n'est pas parce que son apparence à changé que sa personnalité aussi. Peut-être qu'il s'est seulement réveillé se matin et a réalisé qu'il était absolument repoussant ! Pour quelqu'un qui est apparemment très intelligent, il a prit longtemps pour mettre le doigt dessus. »

Ginny écoutait les trois autres critiqué Sévérus, essayant de laisser les insultes qu'ils jetaient glisser derrière elle. Ce n'était pas son rôle de le défendre. Elle-même avait déjà partagé leur avis dans le passé.

Il tournèrent au dernier coin avant les escaliers en direction des donjons. Harry, Ron et Hermione avait potion tout de suite alors que Ginny devait souffrir avec histoire de la magie. Elle sentit une pointe de jalousie lorsqu'elle vit les trois autres commencer à descendre les escaliers menant à la classe de Sévérus. Harry se retourna pour lui dire quelque chose mais elle était déjà partie dans un autre couloir.

+++

Sévérus était assis derrière son bureau, tapant impatiemment du pied sur le sol, attendant les premiers étudiant qui descendront dans les donjons. Tout semblait plus brillant, plus vivant pour lui ce matin. Spécialement Miss Weasley… _Stop !_ se réprimanda-t-il pour la millième fois ce matin. Mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de l'oublier, cette administration innocente que ces yeux possédait, faisait manquer un battement. Quelqu'un le voulait… Ou en tout cas, il le sentait comme ça.

Il revivait encore et encore la nuit passée. Heureusement, moins de personne que ce qu'il aurait cru avait remarqué qu'il avait danser. La plupart des élèves étant trop occuper à marchander avec leurs hormones en fureur pour lui jeter un deuxième coup d'œil. Les Serpentard étaient de l'autre côté de la pièce. Les Griffondors étaient entrain de faire du limbo avec Hagrid. Il était presque sûr que Colin Crivey avait prit une photo d'eux ensemble, mais il était aussi certain que le garçon serait trop effrayé pour distribuer des copies… soupira-t-il. C'était dommage. Sévérus aurait bien aimé une copie.

Les septièmes années avait cours en premier. Il devait attendre encore quelques heures avant de al voir. Que dirait-elle ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir une conversation avec elle au milieu de la classe. Il ne pouvait pas laisser échappé que la seule raison pour laquelle il s'était transformé c'était pour l'impressionner. Et ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il était passé au travers de ses ennuis. Il avait aussi d'autre raison bien sûr. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas penser à elles maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas pensé à quoi que ce soit en plus d'_elle._

Le son des pas résonnant sur le sol froid sonnait dans ses oreilles, lui faisant relever sa ligne de vision en direction de la porte. Les *trois mousquetaires*, comme il aimait pensé à eux, faisait silencieusement leur chemin de la porte, en direction du côté Griffondor de la salle. Sévérus regarda que Hermione Granger continuait de le regarder, les yeux élargis, son visage rouge écarlate. Il trouvait cela très amusant, mais il étouffa le sourire qui tirait sur les coins de sa bouche. Les trois élèves s'assirent et murmurèrent entre eux.

Les Serpentard commencèrent à arriver par groupe. Millicent Bullstrode lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'asseoir. Pansy Parkinson arriva avec ses cheveux bouclé à l'anglaise, du maquillage précautionneusement appliqué. Elle lui sourit avant d'aller s'asseoir. Simulatrice… pensa Sévérus. Miss Weasley ne se peinturlure pas pour être belle… Drago arriva avec Crabbe et Goyle de chaque côté de lui. Il avait une expression très mélangée sur le visage. C'était peut-être de la colère ? Mais pas sûr. De l'amusement ? Peut-être. De la confusion ? elle était définitivement présente. Il regarda Rogue au travers de ses yeux gris, le scrutait de derrière ses mèches blondes argent qui tombait sur son front pâle.

Sévérus observa la scène devant lui. Aucun bruit résonnait entre les murs excepté les occasionnels murmures d'une fille de Griffondor rougissante, ou d'un Drago Malefoy confus. Tout les yeux étaient sur lui. Et pour la première fois, personne dans la salle ne le regardait avec dégoût. C'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant. Il s'était laisser pousser à être si repoussant, que les regards de dégoût était presque amis avec lui.

Personne n'avait la moindre idée de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre de lui. Ils étaient assis sur le bord de leurs siège, espérant une quelconque sorte d'explication. Sévérus se sourit, tapotant avec confiance ses doigts ensemble. Ce serait un jour amusant.

+++

Ginny pouvait dire que Harry allait se retourner et lui dire quelque chose alors elle s'esquiva dans le virage le plus proche et soupira. Elle ne voulait pas penser à lui, pas maintenant. Pas quand elle pouvait pensé à Sévérus à la place. Harry semblait si… gamin. Sévérus était une énigme.

Sa vitesse diminuait tandis que son esprit divaguait. Elle pouvait le voir dans son esprit, souriant de ce qu'elle avait fait la nuit précédente. Elle pouvait encore sentir sa main sur sa taille, ses doigts entremêlé au sien. Elle se rappelait ce qu'elle ressentait d'être contre lui. C'était formidable.

Bien sûr, il y avait un problème d'âge, mais Ginny ne voyait pas exactement ça comme un problème, mais comme un défi. Hermione avait toujours dit à Ginny de se défier, et bien que Ginny savait que ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'Hermione voulait dire par défi, elle décida que c'était qualifié à un certain degré. Par ailleurs, Ginny avait seize ans et techniquement, c'était légal. Il y avait ensuite le problème élève/professeur…

Ginny s'arrêta devant une fenêtre ouverte au-dessus du terrain de Poudlard. C'était si beau le matin. La rosée accrochée qui brillait dans les rayons matinaux du soleil. Elle pouvait voir le Saule Cogneur à l'horizon, cognant sur une chose ou une autre. La cabane de Hagrid avait un filet de fumée qui s'échappait de la cheminée. C'était une lumière irréelle sur le monde ce jour-là, plus comme celle émanant du visage de Ginny. Elle voulait rester là et regarder ça, qui vous coupait le souffle, pour l'éternité mais l'histoire de la magie l'attendait. En ensuite… potion.

Elle réalisa soudain que le reste des sixième années de Griffondor n'était nulle part en vue. Avait-elle prit un faux tournant ? Ginny se donna une claqua sur le front. Elle avait été si impatiente de quitter Harry qu'elle était allée dans la mauvaise tour ! Et penser à Sévérus tout le matin ne lui avait pas clarifié l'esprit. Se réprimandant d'être amoureuse d'un homme qu'elle savait si résistant, elle fit son chemin aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait jusqu'à la classe du professeur Binns.

Ginny savait qu'elle était terriblement en retard pour le cours, probablement d'au moins vingt minutes. Sa petite observation à la fenêtre avait durer plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle pouvait entendre le son constant du vrombissement de la voix du professeur pendant qu'elle tournait au dernier coin. Rien comparé à la voix de Sévérus, pensa-t-elle pendant qu'elle parvenait à la poignée de la porte et fit son chemin très cite au travers de la classe, espérant secrètement que le professeur s'ennuierait tellement lui-même qu'il ne remarquerait rien.

Mais il le remarqua.

« Miss Weasley » lui parla-t-il sans aucune inflexion dans la voix, » essayer d'arriver en classe à des heures raisonnable. Vous avez manqué une histoire absolument fascinante à propos de- » il stoppa lorsqu'il entendit le son distinct de ronflements qui venait d'un coin reculé. « S'il vous plait, prenez simplement place, Miss Weasley. »

« Oui, professeur Rogue » dit distraitement Ginny en s'asseyant. Elle entendit une slave de rire traverser la classe. Ginny sentit son visage devenir écarlate. Le professeur Binns étouffa un rire.

« Miss Weasley » Commença-t-il. « Je suis peut-être beaucoup de chose, mais je peut vous assurer que je ne suis pas un serpent graisseux. Bien qui » médita-t-il. « Il apparaît que Sévérus n'en est plus un, non plus ! » il assistait en ce moment à un très rare événement. Tout les yeux étaient sur lui. Personne ne dormait. Cela ne s'était plus produit depuis… bien, pensa-t-il, depuis que la chambre des secrets avait été réouverte. Il sourit, fier, se réjouissant du moment qu'il vivait. Après un moment cependant, cela devint troublant, alors le professeur Binns s'éclaircit la gorge et toussa. « Bien sûr, je ne sais pas pourquoi le professeur Rogue s'est soudain transformer » un gémissement général résonna à travers la salle et, bientôt, le miraculeux événements fut passé et les élèves retournèrent à leur sieste.

+++

Les septième années de Griffondor et de Serpentard quittaient les donjons ce matin, encore plus confus à propos du professeur qu'ils ne l'étaient au petit déjeuner. Premièrement, il n'avait pas été tenté d'expliquer ce qui avait causé son changement dramatique d'apparence. Plusieurs élèves avaient essayé de le questionner mais il les avait juste regardé avec une expression très confuse comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont ils parlaient !

Il avait réellement autorisé la classe à choisir leur partenaire pour la première fois et il ne s'en étaient pas prit à Harry et Ron lorsqu'ils se mirent automatiquement ensemble. Hermione, comme d'habitude, s'était mis avec Neville Longdubat qui avait passé près de vingt minutes à trier et compter désespérément les mèches de crin de licorne qui reposaient, pour la plupart, sur le sol. Pour la première fois, Sévérus ressentit presque de la sympathie pour la fille. _Non_, pensa-t-il immédiatement._ C'est juste de l'écœurement. _

Millicent Bullstrod ne voulait pas détourner ces yeux de lui, ce qui le troubalit à la fin. Qu'Hermione Granger rougisse lorsqu'elle le regardait était une chose, mais Millicent… Eurk ! pensa-t-il. Même avec son ancienne apparence, il n'était pas si… Il ne trouvait pas de mot pour ça.

L'incident le plus amusant, impliqua Pansy Parkinson. Elle regardait Sévérus par-dessus le bord de son chaudron devant lequel elle était assise, roulant ses boucles du bout de ses doigts. Lorsqu'il levait les yeux, elle battait des cils vers lui et faisait la moue. Elle était plus drôle comme ça, mais ce n'était pas la sorte de poisson à qui Sévérus voulait faire plaisir. Il approcha de son chaudron pour noter sa potion et elle était si occupée à battre des cils qu'elle ne remarqua pas lorsque la manche de sa robe prit feu.

« Miss Parkinson » Sévérus parlait d'une voix très calme et basse. « Si vous arrêtiez de me faire de l'œil, il se pourrait que cela vienne à votre attention que vos robes sont en feu. » Le cri de Pansy aurait pu être entendu depuis le grand hall. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas été blessée. Bien, en tout cas pas physiquement.

Drago Malefoy était assis dans la classe avec un sourire suffisant sur le visage, sûr que son professeur favori deviendrait net lorsque les Griffondor ne seraient plus autour. Il avait attendu que tout le monde ait quitter les donjons pour confronter Rogue là-dessus.

« professeur Rogue ? » dit-il avec désinvolture, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. Sévérus retourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard du garçon.

« Oui ? » répondit-il, essayant de rester aussi stoïque que possible.

Drago le regarda simplement d'un regard entendu derrière ses mèches blondes-argent, comme s'il essayait de lire dans l'expression de Sévérus une explication. Sévérus le regarda simplement en retour, ne trahissant rien de sa radieuse particularité. « Voulez-vous quelque chose Monsieur Malefoy ? » demanda Sévérus après un moment inconfortable.

Le visage de Drago rosit lentement, et se sentant embarrassé, il quitta les donjons, laissant Sévérus à son triomphe. Il n'était pas seulement arriver à choque l'école entière, mais il avait réussi à le faire sans avoir à donner quelque sorte d'explication rationnelle pour ses actes.

Oui, pensa Sévérus lorsqu'il songea au matin. C'était splendidement bien.

Il s'assit é son bureau, ses pieds posés, ses mains derrière la tête. Seulement quelque minutes et les sixièmes années seraient en potion. Sixième années… Miss Weasley… Il se sentit soudainement nerveux, des maux de cœur agitait soudain son estomac. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il ne se passait rien, il était lui. Et c'était incroyablement difficile de considérer qu'il se sentait comme une personne totalement différente.

Et pour quelque étrange raison qu'il ne pouvait commencer à expliquer, il espérait simplement qu' *elle* le remarquerai.


	4. chapitre 4

**Auteur :** Nortylak

**E-mail de l'auteur** : nortylak@yahoo.com

**Traductrice :** Izzie

**Disclaimer : **les persos et les lieux mis en scène appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire (géniale, soit dit en passant) appartient à Nortylak qui m'a très gentiment accordé la permission de la traduire… Vous pouvez lui envoyé vos commentaires, je suis sûre que cela lui fera plaisir…

**Note de la traductrice : **Merci pour vos review, c'est vraiment très gentil et voilà le news chapter ! Cette fois-ci, j'y suis allée un peu plus vite… J'espère que ça a pas été trop long !

**Chapitre 4**

Ginny se sentait encore mortifiée par l'incident survenu plus tôt, en histoire de la magie. Comment avait-elle pu appeler le professeur Binns « Professeur Rogue » ? Outre le fait que le professeur Binns soit un fantôme et par conséquent transparent, il était si ennuyeux et… semblait si vieux. Absolument rien comparé à Sévérus Rogue.

Elle et les autres Griffondors de sixième marchaient en group jusqu'en potions. Ils entraient habituellement de cette façon, c'était plus dur pour le professeur Rogue de leur crier dessus individuellement s'ils entraient en classe en  large groupe. C'était une coutume stupide, admettait Ginny, considérant que si il voulait crier sur quelqu'un, il pourrait toujours le choisir pendant le cours et l'humilier là. Mais elle ne pouvait pas penser à lui négativement.

En fait, elle ne pouvait pas pensé du tout. Tout était pratiquement qu'une suite d'images et de sons flous qui planait autour d'elle. Elle était dans un état de pure euphorie. Lorsqu'elle commença à descendre les escaliers en directions des donjons, elle sentit un étrange sentiment dans le creux de son estomac. C'était un étrange mélange d'excitation, de peur et de quelque chose d'autre… Ginny ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Elle chantait pour elle-même, fixant le vide lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

« Hey Ginny ! » Ses yeux regardèrent autour d'elle, essayant de trouver la provenance de la voix. Il était appuyé contre le mir, lui souriant avec un air rêveur dans ses yeux émeraudes..

« Oh, Hello Harry ! » répondit poliment Ginny. Le reste des sixièmes années continuait en direction des donjons, laissant Ginny et Harry seul dans le hall. Elle se retint de tourner la tête en direction de la classe de Sévérus. « Comment étaient les potions ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Mieux que d'habitude ! » dit Harry. « Pansy à eut sa manche en feu pendant qu'elle bavait sur Rogue, et Hermione trouve- » Il commença à rire. « Hermione trouve que Rogue est sexy ! Elle a rougit pendant tout le cours ! » Ginny rit en réponse, seulement pour amuser Harry.

« Alors, où est tout le monde ? » demanda-t-elle, espérant qu'ils arriveraient et emmèneraient Harry avec eux. Elle voulait aller en cours.

« Oh, il seront probablement là dans une minute. Ils ont, hum, bien tu connais Ron. Ils sont probablement entrain de se bécotter dans un corridor, quelque part. » Il la regarda avec une lueur dans les yeux. « Hum Ginn… Je me demandait si, peut-être- »

« Te voilà Harry ! » la voix d'Hermione résonna. « Salut Ginny ! » le visage de Harry devint rouge et il se détourna de Ginny. Ron s'arrêta à côté de Harry, Hermione dans ses bras.

« Prêt pour la défense contre les forces du mal ? » demanda Ron à Harry, complètement aveugle au fait que lui et Hermione avait interrompu un « moment ».

« Ouais, bien sûr » dit Harry à contre cœur. En ce moment, Harry aimait de nouveau la défense contre les forces du mal, maintenant que le professeur Lupin avait reprit sa place à Poudlard. « Allons-y » Les trois commencèrent à monter les escaliers laissant Ginny derrière. Harry tourna la tête et lui offrit un sourire. Plus tard ? articula-t-il. Harry voulait visiblement parler plus. Ginny acquiesça, lui donna un petit sourire et se pressa jusqu'en potion.

Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil dans l'ouverture de la porte Ginny put voir qu'elle était la dernière à arriver en cours. Tout les autres étaient déjà assis et, à ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il prêtait tous la plus grande attention au professeur Rogue. L'estomac de Ginny était noué, elle n'avait jamais été aussi nerveuse de toute sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi elle était aussi nerveuse. Presque tous les jours depuis six ans, elle avait eu les cours de potion avec le professeur. Aujourd'hui n'était pas différent de ces autres jours… n'est-ce pas ?

+++

Sévérus était assis à son bureau, ses pieds posés, songeur. Il pensait à nouveau à elle. La plus jolie fille qu'il n'ait jamais connu :Lily Evans. Lily ne l'avait jamais aimé, et il le savait, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêcher de l'aimer. Ils avaient été amis, presque meilleurs amis. En tout cas, c'était comme ça qu'il avait toujours pensé à elle. Et ensuite, un jour, elle avait rencontrer James Potter… et les choses ne furent plus jamais les mêmes.

« Je l'aime Sévérus » lui avait-elle dit. Il pouvait encore sentir son cœur se casser en deux. Il connaissait Lily depuis son premier jours à Poudlard. Ils s'étaient rencontrer dans le train. Mais il l'avait toujours aimé.

« Mais je t'aime Lily. Je t'aime » Il l'avait supplier. « S'il te plait, ne me fais pas ça »

« Sévérus, je ne peux pas- » sa voix s'était cassée. Elle avait serrer ses mains dans les siennes, ses yeux étaient rempli d'émotion lorsqu'elle secoua la tête et s'éloigna de lui, le laissant seul avec le cœur brisé.

Il pressa ses yeux fermé, essayant de chasser ses souvenirs de son esprit.

Soudain, il se releva vivement. Il laissa courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, arrangea ses robes et essaya de ne pas paraître aussi nerveux qu'il l'était.

Des pas résonnèrent de l'autre côté de la porte. Il retint sa respiration—un Serpentard. Suivit par ce qui semblait être toutes les sixièmes années de Griffondor. Le reste des Serpentard entrèrent et prirent leur place. Où est-elle ? se demanda-t-il avec anxiété. Ne vient-elle pas ? Un léger *****phftt* *phftt* résonna dans le hall. Il changea de position sur sa chaise. Le bruit s'arrêta devant la porte. Sévérus trouva difficile de garder son regard sur l'entrée tout en essayant de faire comme si il n'était pas du tout intéresser par qui allait la franchir.

Ginny entra en coup de vent dans la salle de classe, son visage légèrement rosis, ses yeux fixé sur le sol. Rogue ne pouvait pas expliquer la brève bouffée d'excitation qui le traversa lorsque son regard la rencontra.

« Miss Weasley » lui dit-il la voix tendue. « Merci de nous faire grâce de votre présence ce matin. » Et il le pensait, bien qu'il ne fit pas taire les rires des Serpentards.

+++

Ginny marcha rapidement jusqu'à son siège, agrippant son chaudron devant sa poitrine, gardant ses yeux dirigé droit devant elle. Elle n'osait pas regarder Sévérus, elle aurait rougit furieusement et la classe entière aurait su ce à quoi elle pensait. Glissant son siège, elle fixa ses yeux sur une tâche d'encre sur la table.

Respire, se dit-elle. Respire simplement.

« Miss Weasley » la voix de Sévérus cassa le silence indu. « Merci de nous faire grâce de votre présence. » Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, la peur dans ses yeux. Il n'était pas vraiment dédaigneux…. Les Serpentard commencèrent à rire les Griffondors regardait Ginny avec pitié. Ginny attrapa les yeux de Sévérus- lui souriait-il ? Elle sentit les coins de sa bouche se relever.

Il se tourna devant la classe et commença à décrire la potion qu'ils concocteraient dans quelque minutes.

« Cette potion-ci date d'avant le quatorzième siècle »

Ginny regarda les ingrédients variés dispersé devant elle. Différentes herbes, extrait de mandragore, jus et yeux de scarabées, foie de crapaud… yeurk ! pensa-t-elle.

« Et soyez attentif à ne pas ajouter les herbes avant que vous ayez ajouter le foie de crapaud, autrement, votre potion explosera et causera de grave brûlure. Vous pouvez commencer ! »

Sévérus les laissa choisir leur partenaire ce matin-là, mais à cause d'un malade chez les Griffondor, ils étaient un nombre impair. Alors Ginny fut mise avec un garçon de Serpentard. Heureusement, il ne causa pas de problème. En fait, il était vraiment très poli avec elle. Pas comme Malefoy. Et il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, ce qui était une bonne chose parce que Ginny n'avait pas écouter un mot de ce qu'avait dit le professeur Rogue.

Elle garda un regard sur lui par-dessus le chaudron, remuant distraitement la potion pendant qu'elle mémorisait son visage. Il la regardait chaque fois et elle retournait rapidement la tête, s'autorisant à le regarder du coin de l'œil.

+++

Au lieu de vagabonder dans la salle comme d'habitude, Sévérus resta à son bureau, sa tête enfuie dans une pile de papier. Il les notait furieusement, complètement préoccuper. en fait, il n'était pas du tout intéressé par les papier. Il était plus intéressé à regarder Ginny Weasley à la dérobée qui, en ce moment, était absorbée par la préparation de la potion. Il se sentait un peu désolé pour elle, d'avoir été pairée avec un Serpentard. Ils savaient qu'ils se moquaient souvent d'elle d'être pauvre, et une Griffondor par-dessus le marché.

Sévérus n'avait jamais rien eu de personnel contre les Griffondors, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre James Potter. Il ne pouvait faire concurrence contre le look de James et son habileté athlétique à sauver sa vie. Et malheureusement, Lily l'avait remarqué.

_Stop_, se dit-il. _Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre dans le passé. Lily est morte, elle voudrait que tu soit heureux._

Il regarda à nouveau Ginny. Il avait mémorisé son schéma à présent. Elle le regardait quelque minutes, ou jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde, et là, elle tournait la tête si vite qu'il ne pouvait pas apercevoir son regard. Mais elle inclinait un peu sa tête et lui donnait un petit sourire, adhérant à ses lèvres. C'était si doux, si innocent… si différent de ce que tout le monde avait toujours fait avec lui. Il soupira et retourna à ses papiers.

« La potion polynectar est utilisé parce que » les réponse variaient spectaculairement, dépendant de quelle maison les étudiant appartenait. Les Serpentard, pour la plus grande partie, considérait que le polynectar était utilisé pour obtenir des secrets ou d'autre sorte d'information. Les Griffondor disait la même chose, mais la plupart avait rapidement noté que la situation devait être urgente. Les Poufsouffle ne recommandait pas l'usage de la potion sans la permission de la personne imitée, les Serdaigle semblait en convenir. Quelques élèves de chaque maison avait décidé que cela pourrait être une chose amusante pour Halloween.

Sévérus venait de commencer à donner à tout les rapports une note passable, il n'était pas intéressé à les lire. Cela lui était égal de savoir pourquoi Hermione Granger trouvait que le polynectar devait être utiliser. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Ginny sur lui et, il la laissa l'observer pendant un moment. Il la prit au dépourvu, rencontrant son regard pendant une fraction de seconde. Il regarda le visage de Ginny rougir. Elle était si délicatement mignonne avec ses tâches de rousseur parsemant sa peau crémeuse. Pas pendant le cours, se réprimanda-t-il. Il retourna à ses *évaluations* encore une fois.

Une grande explosion résonna du côté droit de la salle. La tête de Sévérus se releva.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » cria-t-il, retournant à son ancien-lui pour un moment. Un nuage de fumée, suspendu au-dessus de la table où était assise Ginny, et un groupe de plusieurs élèves amassé autour de quelqu'un qui était à présent effondré sur le sol. Sévérus fit son chemin au travers de la masse d'étudiants. Il pouvait entendre quelqu'un pleurer.


	5. chapitre 5

**Auteur :** Nortylak

**E-mail de l'auteur** : nortylak@yahoo.com

**Traductrice :** Izzie

**Disclaimer : **les persos et les lieux mis en scène appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire (géniale, soit dit en passant) appartient à Nortylak qui m'a très gentiment accordé la permission de la traduire… Vous pouvez lui envoyé vos commentaires, je suis sûre que cela lui fera plaisir…

**Chapitre 5**

Ginny reposait sur le sol, serrant sa main contre sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas entendu le passage sur les herbes et le foie de crapaud. Sa peau était couverte d'horrible brûlure rouge qui était aggravée par la fumée flottante autour d'elle. La douleur était atroce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Elle pouvait entendre Sévérus crier. Il allait la détester maintenant, elle avait complètement désobéit à ses ordres. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Elle pouvait entendre les voix des élèves autour d'elle, lui demandant si elle allait bien, mais elle ne pouvait pas parler. Une par une, les voix moururent. Elle sentit une main sur son dos.

« Laissez-moi voir votre main, Miss Weasley » Sévérus parla rapidement, un niveau d'inquiétude définitif dans sa voix. Frissonnant, elle la lui tendit. Ginny pouvait entendre les halètements des étudiants qui regardaient les immenses brûlures rougies. Sévérus aida Ginny à se remettre sur pied, chassant les élèves loin d'elle.

« Le cours est finit » ordonna-t-il. « Retourner à vos dortoir respectif jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. »

« Ne devrions-nous pas amener Ginny à l'infirmerie ? » demanda une Griffondor blonde.

« Je vais l'y emmener moi-même, » répondit-il rapidement pendant qu'il conduisait Ginny vers la porte. « Madame Pomfresh doit savoir exactement ce qu'il y avait dans la potion. » C'était un mensonge, en fait, et il le savait. Madame Pomfresh n'aurait aucun problème à arranger la main de Ginny, mais il se sentait en quelque sorte responsable de sa blessure. S'il n'avait pas rêvasser à son bureau, il aurait été capable de la conseiller.

Il pouvait entendre des voix protester derrière lui lorsqu'il emmena Ginny en haut des escaliers, sanglotant violemment pendant que sa peau continuait à brûler. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ses pleurs.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta. Elle commença à mouiller ses robes lorsqu'elle se reposa contre lui.

« Je suis- » s'étrangla-t-elle. « Je suis désolée ! » Elle continuait à pleurer.

« Non, je suis désolé Miss Weasley. J'aurait du faire plus attention à ce que vous faisiez » Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait de dire cela. C'était très * Non-Rogue *. Ses pleurs semblèrent s'atténuer un moment Sévérus présuma qu'elle s'était soit évanouie, soit endormie. De toute façon, elle était plus calme maintenant. Il regarda son visage, encore tordu de douleur. Pas capable de résister plus longtemps, il l'embrassa doucement sur le front. C'était peut-être son imagination, mais il aurait juré qu'elle semblait sourire un peu après.

« Madame Pomfresh ! » appela-t-il lorsqu'il approcha de l'infirmerie. Elle sortit sa tête, une expression contrariée sur le visage. Cela changea lorsqu'elle vit Ginny.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'avons-nous là ? » demanda-t-elle.

« La potion a explosé, sa main est brûlée » répondit-il rapidement.

« Bien, je peux facilement arranger ça » dit-elle. « Placez-la sur le lit et je peux m'occuper de- »

« Je peux vous assister ? » Madame Pomfresh le regarda, les sourcils levés. Sévérus s'éclaircit la gorge et continua. « C'est simplement que je me sens responsable de ses blessures, comme elles ont été faites dans ma classe. » Madame Pomfresh ne dit rien, hochant simplement la tête et marcha au fond de l'infirmerie, recueillant les fournitures dont elles avaient besoin. Depuis toutes ces années qu'elle connaissait Sévérus Rogue, pas une fois il ne lui avait offert de l'assister pour une guérison.

Sévérus ne pouvait pas le croire. Deux jours plus tôt, il aurait enlever cinquante point à Griffondor pour une potion qui avait explosé dans sa classe et ensuite, il l'aurait probablement laissée assise par terre un moment, avant de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie. Maintenant, il était là, assis dans l'infirmerie avec Ginny et sa main brûlée après l'avoir personnellement portée là ! Et après s'être excusé !

Madame Pomfresh était encore dans le fond de la pièce, s'affairant bruyamment. Sévérus lissa les cheveux de Ginny loin de son visage, laissant traîner ses doigts pâles sur ses joues et sous son menton.

Les yeux de Ginny s'ouvrirent lentement. Sévérus retira immédiatement sa main.

« Allez-vous bien ? » demanda-t-il, réalisant immédiatement combien ce commentaire sonnait stupide. Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas bien sa main avait été brûlée vive. Il n'attendit pas sa réponse. « Madame Pomfresh va soigner votre main tout de suite. » Elle lui sourit au travers de la douleur.

« Merci professeur Rogue » murmura-t-elle, de nouvelles larmes se formant dans ses yeux et coulant le long de ses joues. D'une main tremblante, Sévérus les effaça. « Allez-vous- » commença-t-elle, tressaillant de douleur.

« Est-ce que je vais quoi ? demanda-t-il doucement.

« Est-ce que vous allez rester avec moi ? » Ses yeux étaient rempli d'anxiété et de douleur. Sévérus fut décontenancé.

« Je suppose que je peux »

les pas de Madame Pomfresh près du lit obligèrent Sévérus à se lever rapidement et à se glisser à quelques mètres de Ginny. Il se sentait extrêmement gêné par la présence de la plus âgée des dames, comme si elle regardait tout les mouvements qu'il faisait autour de la jeune fille.

Madame Pomfresh était maintenant au côté de Ginny, dissolvant de l'Anti-Brûlure dans un verre d'eau (ou quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'eau en tout cas), en marmonnant pour elle-même « accident de potion… hmmph ! » Elle se concentra sur la décoction. « Juste un peu plus… là ! » Elle tendit le bras vers la main droite de Ginny.

« Maintenant Miss Weasley » dit gentiment madame Pomfresh avec un regard en coin à Sévérus, « ça brûlera un peu alors tenez encore ». Ginny la regarda avec de grand yeux. _Brûler un peu_ était un doux euphémisme, pensa Ginny lorsque Madame Pomfresh commença à appliquer l'Anti-Brûlure sur sa peau. Elle cria de douleur, retirant sa main de l'infirmière bien-intentionnée.

Sévérus pouvait à peine croire ce qu'il se passait. Ginny reposait là, s'efforçant de retenir les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux. Il avait lui-même expérimenté les pouvoir de guérison de l'Anti-Brûlure et donc, était tout à fait conscient de la douleur qui venait avec. Il aurait voulu enlever les cheveux roux de ses yeux, murmurer à son oreille qu'elle irait bien. Il voulait la tenir dans ses bras, la réconforter—mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire ça. Il ne voulait pas être sa ruine.

« Chérie » dit la plus vieille sorcière, d'un ton sérieux. « Vous devez encore tenir un moment, si je veux arranger votre peau sans cicatrice.

Ginny acquiesça timidement, les coins de ses yeux commençant à piquer. Madame Pomfresh continuait d'appliquer le liquide sur sa peau brûlée. Ginny mordit sa lèvre lorsque la douleur traversa ses doigts et son bras. Ses yeux se fermèrent, sa main gauche voulu attraper le drap. Mais à la place d'agripper le doux tissus, elle s'enroula autour des long doigts froid de Sévérus Rogue. Elle le sentit sursauter un peu au contact, un bruit étrange émanant de sa gorge, mais il ne retira pas sa main. Ginny sentit une étrange sensation descendre le long de son échine, finissant dans le creux de son estomac. Elle referma ses doigts autour des siens, la chaleur de son corps irradiant lentement sa peau froide. Son pouls accéléra—La douleur était oubliée. Lentement, elle inclina la tête vers lui, ouvrant un peu les yeux.

Le cœur de Sévérus battait la chamade, ses yeux éclairés pas le feu pulsant dans ses veines. Les doigts fin de Ginny était entremêlé au siens. C'était un geste simple, mais il semblait si intime dans son innocence. C'était une première absolue pour eux-deux. Ses yeux noirs s'embuèrent, un océan de noirceur encadré par son visage pâle.

Il la regarda dans ses yeux rempli de merveille avec passion, pas comme Ginny l'avait déjà vu. Son expression comprenait les émotions qu'il avait gardée enfuie depuis des années. Ils se noyaient l'un dans l'autre. Aucun mot ne passèrent leur lèvre tout était communiqué au travers des contacts et des regards.

Le moment fut interrompu trop tôt lorsque Madame Pomfresh annonça qu'elle avait fini. Ginny et Sévérus hochèrent simplement la tête à l'annonce, encore immergé l'un dans l'autre.

« Miss Weasley »essaya-t-elle à nouveau. « Vous êtes libre de partir maintenant. » La réalité frappa Sévérus comme un sérieux coup de vent. Il relâcha la main de Ginny à contrecœur et se remit lentement debout. Madame Pomfresh le regarda suspicieusement, secoua la tête et retourna à son bureau. Sévérus prit avantage de cette soudaine intimité et se pencha pour aider Ginny à se relever.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Elle le regarda adorablement, lui tendant sa main droite pour voir.

« Oui, merci professeur »

« De rien » Le silence qui suivit était un  peu troublant. Sévérus se déplaça nerveusement. Que pouvait-il dire maintenant ? « Puis-je, euh, vous escorter à votre prochain cours ? Ou peut-être à votre salle commune ? » Ginny sembla un peu surprise de l'offre, mais son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle hocha la tête pour agréer. Il fit signe en direction de la porte. « Après-vous » plaisanta-t-il. Ginny rit, lui donnant une mince révérence et se précipita dans le couloir. Sévérus sourit derrière elle, secouant la tête. _Est-ce que cela pourrait marcher ?_ se demanda-t-il. Mais la pensée fut brève et il se retrouva bientôt à poursuivre Ginny dans le couloir. 

Une fois qu'il la rattrapa, Ginny et Sévérus marchèrent côte à côte dans le couloir, les manches de leur robes se frottaient l'une contre l'autre. Aucun des deux ne parlaient. Ils se jetaient des regards obliques. Ginny s'averra être plus brave que Sévérus, attrapant toujours son regard et le maintenant jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde ailleurs, rougissant furieusement. Il est encore plus nerveux que moi, pensa Ginny avec une confiance grandissante.

Les peintures sur les murs commencèrent à murmurer lorsqu'ils passaient, certain des personnages courrant de toile en toile pour répandre le mot.

Ginny lui lança un regard taquin, qu'il retourna joyeusement, cassant la tension.

« Professeur Rogue ? » demanda Ginny avec désinvolture.

« oui ? » répondit-il, sa voix un peu plus haute que d'habitude.

« A propos de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le cours aujourd'hui… » elle approcha du sujet précautionneusement, ne voulant pas l'exaspérer. Sévérus soupira simplement.

« Ne vous faites pas de soucis à propos de ça ! » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Ce n'était peut-être qu'un accident »

« Je ne peux pas croire que je vous ai entendu dire ça ! » dit-elle de stupéfaction. Ginny s'arrêta et se tourna en face de lui. « Le professeur Sévérus Rogue, admettre que cette chose pouvait être accidentelle ! » Elle lui sourit. Elle a dit mon nom, pensa-t-il.

« Et bien, vous ne me connaissez pas si bien après tout, n'est-ce pas ? » retourna-t-il.

« Non, mais je le pourrait si vous me le permettez » Elle était parfaitement sérieuse son visage ne montrait aucune honte.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, un peu perplexe quant à ses raisons. Elle sembla un peu blessée par sa réponse. Sévérus regarda le sol, prenant une profonde inspiration et rejoignit ses mains. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulait pas dire ça comme ça. C'est simplement que, Miss Weasley- »

« Ginny »

« Ginny » répéta Sévérus, rencontrant ses yeux. « Ginny, je—Nous ne pouvons pas. Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas que je ne voudrait pas vous connaître, c'est juste qu'il y aurait beaucoup de complication. Vous êtes une élève, je suis votre professeur. Je suis assez vieux pour être votre père. »

« Je sais » murmura-t-elle.

« S'il vous plait, ne faite pas de difficultés »

« Je veux juste parler avec vous, c'est tout » le supplia-t-elle.

« Ginny, je ne vois tout simplement pas comment cela pourrait être une bonne idée… »

« Retenue ! » dit-elle vivement.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » répondit-il, un peu confus.

« Vous pouvez me donner une retenue pour ce qu'il s'est passé en cours ! » expliqua-t-elle, un sourire fixé sur ses traits. « Après tout, ils s'y attendront tous. Cela semblerait hors de votre caractère de ne pas me donner de retenue, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Sévérus acquiesça lentement. « Je pense que je vous ai sous-estimée toutes ses années. »

« Moi aussi » ajouta-t-elle. Les deux reprirent leur marche, les peintures retournèrent à leur murmure. « Quand est-ce que cela irait pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

« Ce soir » dit-il rapidement.

« D'accord, quand ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tout de suite après souper ? »

Elle acquiesça.

Ginny s'arrêta devant le portrait d'une grosse dame dans une robe rose. La femme écoutait avec attention les peintures au travers du hall qui bavardait à propos de chose et d'autre.

« Voilà » lui dit-elle, regardant ailleurs.

« Alors après le souper » dit-il. Ginny lui sourit.

« Oui, je vous verrait après professeur » Sévérus lui fit une demi-révérence et partit le long du couloir.

Ginny se retourna et fit face à la grosse dame qui la regardait avec une expression entendue.

« Je ne demanderai rien, chérie. » lui assura la dame avec un clin d'œil. « Ne te fait pas de soucis. »

+++

Voilà, un chapitre de plus ! 

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait plaisir et pis ça m'encouragerai à aller plus vite !


	6. chapitre 6

**Auteur :** Nortylak

**E-mail de l'auteur** : nortylak@yahoo.com

**Traductrice :** Izzie

**Disclaimer : **les persos et les lieux mis en scène appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire (géniale, soit dit en passant) appartient à Nortylak qui m'a très gentiment accordé la permission de la traduire… Vous pouvez lui envoyé vos commentaires, je suis sûre que cela lui fera plaisir…

**Pour répondre à une question que l'on m'a posé, cette histoire à en tout** **16 chapitres******

Note de la traductrice : Voilà, j'ai fini par traduire un nouveau chapitre. Les autres viendront après mon retour de vacances, à la fin juillet. Vraiment désolée pour l'attente !

**Chapitre 6**

Se traînant au travers du trou derrière le portrait, les jeux et sons familiers de la salle commune de Griffondor rencontrèrent le teint rougissant de Ginny.

Elle avait passé un moment à l'infirmerie pendant que toute la population de Griffondor était assise dans la salle commune, attendant l'heure du dîner. Harry et Ron dormaient à moitié dans une paire de fauteuil. Ron essayait de couvrir ses oreilles pour éviter le speach d'Hermione sur le cours des diables sauteurs. Les lunettes de Harry était de travers sur son visage, un bras sur le côté du fauteuil, l'autre en travers de sa poitrine. Il paraissait si mignon, pensa Ginny. Ron semblait comme, ben, Ron. Neville était accaparé par Parvarti et Lavande qui, à ce qu'elle voyait, essayaient de lui poser les questions d'un quizz de quelque magasine moldus pour adolescents. Il semblait assez croyant en l'expérience. Et ensuite, il y avait Dean et Seamus. Ginny trouvait cela amusant qu'elle était plus amie avec les élèves qui avait une année de plus qu'elle que ceux du même age.

Les sixième années étaient assis en rond, ne faisant rien de particulier, mais dès qu'ils virent Ginny, il y eut une ruée à ses côtés. Elle n'avait jamais reçu autant d'attention et trouvait l'idée assez déconcertante. Les gens lui posaient des questions comme si s'était une conférence de presse.

« Ginny, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Est-ce que Rogue t'a vraiment emmener à l'infirmerie lui-même ? »

« As-tu un problème ? »

« Comment va ta main ? »

« Est-ce que un de tes doigts est tombé ? »

« Est-ce que Rogue est mignon de près ? »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a dit pourquoi il s'est lavé les cheveux ? »

« As-tu une cicatrice ? »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a donné une retenue ? »

Sa tête commença à tourner. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et leva sa main droite pour que tout le monde la voit.

« Regardez ! »Annonça-t-elle. « Je vais bien. Madame Pomfresh à arranger ma main » Elle fit son chemin au travers du cercle de protestation des sixième années et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil adjacent de Harry. il la regarda et sourit, se relevant un peu et arrangeant ses lunettes. Ses cheveux étaient désordonné, comme d'habitude, une qualité engageante chez lui.

« Hey Ginn ! » dit-il. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce remue-ménage ? Est-ce que tu as fait prendre feu à Rogue ou quoi ? » ajouta-t-il avec un rire. Ron se réveilla immédiatement.

« Rogue a prit feu ? » demanda-t-il avec excitation, joie immanquable dans ses yeux. Hermione le regarda et secoua la tête.

« Tu vois Ron, c'est exactement ce dont je parlais » et avec ça, elle replongea la tête dans sa lecture. Harry se retourna vers Ginny.

« Ginn' qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Oh, ce n'est rien… vraiment. Il y a eu un accident en potion et je- »

« Tu vas bien n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet. Pour quelque raison, Ginny trouva cela un peu agaçant. Elle ne voulait pas parler de Sévérus avec lui, et spécialement de la partie Prendre-La-Main-De-Sévérus-Par-Accident-Et-La-Serrer.

« Je vais bien ! » ajouta-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. Elle se déplaça dans son fauteuil, essayant d'éviter les yeux de Harry. Qu'allait-elle faire, tout lui dire ? Dire à Harry qu'elle avait fait exploser une potion parce qu'elle était occupée à baver sur Sévérus Rogue ?

« Quelle sorte d'accident ? » continua Harry, manquant visiblement le grognement qui s'échappa de la gorge de Ginny.

« Ma potion, elle a explosé. Je me suis un peu brûlée la main, mais je vais parfaitement bien maintenant. » elle la leva pour lui montrer. L'inquiétude quitta son visage, remplacé par un regard content.

« Bien, pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu allais me dire que cet imbécile t'avais donné une retenue en plus ! » Ginny sentit le sang lui monter au visage. Voilà, on y vient, pensa-t-elle. Harry étudia avec attention son expression. « Il ne l'a pas fait n'est-ce pas Ginn? Elle acquiesça.

« Ben, ma potion à explosé Harry » commença-t-elle. « Je n'avais pas écouté ses directives alors… »

« Alors il t'a donné une retenue ? Ginn, tu étais blessée. Il est insupportable ! » Harry était furieux. Ron et Hermione cessèrent de se chamailler pour se joindre à la conversation.

« Attend » demanda Ron. « Qui a une retenue ? »

« Ginny ! » répondit glacialement Harry. « Rogue la lui a donnée pour s'être brûlé la main »

« Tu t'es brûlée la main ? » demandèrent Ron et Hermione en même temps. Neville, Lavande et Parvarti se retournèrent pour écouter.

« Oui » répondit Ginny, son visage tournant lentement à la couleur de ses cheveux.

« Et il t'a donné une retenue pour ça ? » s'enflamma Ron.

« Ron écoute parla fermement Ginny. « C'était de ma faute, j'ai ajouté les ingrédients dans le mauvais ordre. Ma potion a explosé. Oui, je me suis brûlée la main, mais c'était ma faute. Je l'admet. Le professeur Rogue a eu parfaitement raison de me donner une retenue pour ça ! » Ron regarda simplement sa sœur, abasourdis. Ginny acceptait volontiers la détention.

« C'est très mature de ta part Ginny » la félicita Hermione. « Je peux difficilement croire que Ron et toi êtes apparenté » plaisanta-t-elle. Ron lui lança un coussin, qui la toucha à la tête. « Hey ! » ria-t-elle, le lui retournant. Ils continuèrent cette conduite, très mature jusqu'à ce que tout le mode commence à partir manger. « Ils sont trop mignon » pensa Ginny avec un sourire.

Ginny fut troublée le reste de la journée, attendant anxieusement le premier rayon rose du coucher de soleil à l'horizon. Elle essayait aussi d'éviter Harry, ce qui se trouvait être une corvée difficile. Il alla dîner avec elle, s'assit avec elle, la raccompagna, alla avec elle à sa salle suivante… Pourquoi a-t-il choisit maintenant pour me remarquer ? se demanda-t-elle tristement.

Le souper approchait de sa fin. Ginny et Sévérus furent tenté de se regarder pendant tout le repas. Aucun des deux ne mangea beaucoup. Sévérus passa la majorité de sa soirée à essayer d'éviter le professeur Trawleney se ses prédictions pour le futur.

« Sévérus » dit-elle de sa voix mystérieuse. « Le destin m'a révélé votre futur. Vous allez tomber amoureux d'une magnifique, » elle repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. « femme » finit-elle, en plaçant l'accent tonique sur le F.

Même le professeur MacGonagall agissait plus aimablement avec lui, ce qui pour quelque raison, Sévérus trouvait presque aussi inquiétant que la situation de Milicent Bullstrode.

Le dessert arriva bien trop lentement : une sorte de Pudding. Il en prit une cuillérée dans un plat et le mangea rapidement, espérant que cela calmerait sa nervosité croissante, mais cela n'aida pas. Il but un grande verre de vin, mangea trois biscuit de plus et descendit un gobelet d'eau. Cela n'agit pas… pensa-t-il. Je vais sortir de là.

Sévérus se leva et marcha rapidement en dehors du grand hall en direction des donjons. Il frissonna à cause de l'air frais. *Phftt* *Phftt*. Ses robes battaient l'air pendant qu'il marchait. Les seuls sons étaient les occasionnels murmures des pointures. Il arriva à la porte de sa classe en un temps records et l'ouvrit. Allumant toutes les lumières, il essaya immédiatement d'allumer un feu.. il continuait de chanter la chanson de la nuit précédente pendant qu'il travaillait. Pas longtemps après, un feu flamboyant crépitait dans la cheminée, longtemps abandonnées. Sévérus éteignit toutes les autres lumières et s'assit par terre et attendit.

+++

Ginny regarda Rogue quitter le grand hall. Elle resta assise avec son menton dans les mains, le regardant, un petit sourire gelé sur ses lèvres. Harry la regarda anxieusement.

« Hey Ginn ? » commença-t-il tranquillement. Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder. « A propos de la retenue de ce soir, ne t'en fait pas OK ? » Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête. « Tu veux que, um, je t'accompagne là-bas ? »

« Merci Harry, mais c'est probablement mieux que j'y aille seule. » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Oui, tu as sûrement raison, » il  lui sourit. « Que penses-tu qu'il va te faire faire ? »

« Probablement épousseter toutes ses horribles bouteilles qu'il garde… Ugh, je ne veux pas y penser » Elle rit.

« Quand est-ce que tu dois y aller ? »

« juste après le souper » répondit-elle, essayant de paraître désespérée. C'était difficile, puisqu'elle était terriblement excitée par cela. « En fait, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Il est déjà parti » Harry se leva et aida Ginny à se mettre sur pied.

« Tu veux que je t'attende ? » offra-t-il. Elle secoua la tête.

« C'est bon… mais merci Harry. » Elle lui donna un dernier sourire avant de se diriger vers les donjons.


	7. chapitre 7

**Auteur :** Nortylak

**E-mail de l'auteur** : nortylak@yahoo.com

**Traductrice :** Izzie

**Disclaimer : **les persos et les lieux mis en scène appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire (géniale, soit dit en passant) appartient à Nortylak qui m'a très gentiment accordé la permission de la traduire… Vous pouvez lui envoyé vos commentaires, je suis sûre que cela lui fera plaisir…

**Pour répondre à une question que l'on m'a posé, cette histoire à en tout** **16 chapitres******

**Chapitre 7**

Agenouillé devant la cheminée, Sévérus entendit la poignée de la porte tourner. Il se retourna à temps pour voir Ginny se glisser au travers de l'encadrement et entrer dans la salle, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière elle. Elle traversa la pièce, s'asseyant sur le sol, à côté de lui, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« Salut », dit-elle dans un murmure. La lumière du feu se reflétait dans ses yeux, lui donnant un air presque irréel, angélique.

« Hello », retourna-t-il avec un sourire. « Il faisait vraiment froid ici, j'ai pensé que l'on pouvait utiliser un feu » Il ne pouvait pas réellement penser à quoi que ce soit à dire. Aucun mot ne passa entre eux  deux pendant un moment, comme un peu plus tôt ce jour-là. Ils étaient assis côte à côte, ne se touchant pas, mais pas trop loin non plus, attendant. Ce fut Ginny qui cassa finalement le silence.

« Je suis si confuse », commença-t-elle. Sévérus tourna légèrement la tête et rencontra ses yeux.

« Depuis six ans, je n'ai rien fait mais j'ai aimé une seule personne. Harry à toujours été tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Je me sens en sécurité près de lui, protégée. Il ne laissera jamais rien m'arriver. Mais il ne m'a jamais aimé de la façon dont je l'aime. Pour lui, j'ai toujours été la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. C'est vrai, maintenant, il me porte de l'attention. Mais quand il me regarde, il voit la petite fille que j'étais il y a six ans. Il me traite comme si j'étais fragile, cassable. C'est gentil, oui, mais parfois… » Ginny expira lentement, tournant son regard vers le feu, regardant les langues brûlant lécher les bûches flamboyantes.

« Pendant les mêmes six années, j'ai observé quelqu'un d'autre. Il était si mystérieux, une sorte d'énigme. Je le haïssait avec ardeur mais, déjà, il me fascinait. Il était si malheureux, tout le temps, si odieux et je me suis toujours demandée ce qui le rendait si froid. Personne ne peut être comme ça sans raison. » Elle commença à tracer des cercles sur le sol avec le bout de ses doigts, reposant sa tête sur ses genoux. « Je n'ai jamais su quels étaient mes sentiments pour lui parce que je ne comprenaient pas d'où ils venaient. Je les ai finalement réduit à de la pitié, mais… » sa voix s'éteignit.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous pris en pitié ? » demanda Sévérus, dans un murmure, ayant instantanément reconnu sa description. « Je suis froid, c'est vrai. Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Comment pouvez-vous avoir de la pitié pour quelqu'un comme ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » fut la réponse calme de Ginny. « Je suppose que je me figurais que au-dessous de la haine que vous affichez tout les jours, il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de vrai. Le vrai Sévérus Rogue, pas cette facette que vous projeter. Je voulais rencontrer le vrai vous. » Elle était tranquille depuis plusieurs instants, absorbant la chaleur du feu. « Et alors, la nuit passée, je vous ai vu assis tout seul. Vous sembliez différent, presque triste. Vous paraissiez à l'extérieur comme je me sentait à l'intérieur, et quelque chose m'a fait me sentir désolée pour vous. Je voulais vous voir sourire juste une fois, en pensant que, peut-être, si je pouvais vous faire sourire, j'arriverais à ne plus avoir de pitié pour vous, du même coup. » Sévérus regarda Ginny avec stupéfaction. « Mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme ça ! Après que nous ayons dansé, je- j'était encore plus confuse qu'avant. Et ensuite, Harry a commencé à prêter attention à moi… »

« Mais, est-ce que ce n'était pas ce que vous vouliez ? » dit finalement Sévérus. « Harry ? » il s'étrangla. Ginny mit sa main sur son bras. Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles se tendre sous ses robes il ferma les yeux. 

« Professeur Rogue-» 

« Sévérus », dit-il, la voix tremblante. « Si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais que vous m'appeliez Sévérus »

« Je le veux bien, Sévérus » Ginny essaya le nom. Elle regarda ses pied avant de continuer. « Je suis allée me coucher la nuit dernière en pensant à Harry. » Elle pouvait le sentir commencer à s'éloigner de son toucher. Elle resserra sa prise sur son bras, saisissant sa main dans les siennes. « J'ai rêvé que Harry et moi étions à un bal. Il me disait qu'il m'aimait, qu'il voulait passé sa vie avec moi, et j'étais prête à accepter ! Mais une silhouette noire est entrée dans la pièce et m'a éloignée de Harry. et le plus drôle, c'est que je m'en foutais ! Je l'ai suivie volontiers et quand il me tenait dans ses bras… » Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se souvenir de la sensation. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine pendant qu'elle serrait sa main plus fort. « J'ai été au lit la nuit passée en pensant à Harry mais je me suis réveillée en pensant à vous. » finit-elle. Ginny étudia son visage intensément, attendant une réponse. N'importe quelle réponse.

Il se pencha en avant et l'étreignit un moment, ensuite il se retira.

« Professeur Rogue » murmura-t-elle.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que vous pourriez me donner des retenues plus souvent ? » Il rit et embrassa sa main.

« Nous trouverons bien quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il avec une authentique sincérité.

« Oui » dit-elle, sa voix sonnant soudainement très fatiguée.

« Vous avez besoin de sommeil pourquoi ne retournez-vous donc pas à votre dortoir maintenant ? »dit-il, à contre-cœur.

« Puis-je rester ici juste un peu plus longtemps ? » plaida-t-elle. Sévérus soupira et se pencha vers elle.

« Vous ne devriez mieux pas quelqu'un pourrait vous arrêter » il tendit le bras pour toucher ses cheveux pendant qu'il parlait. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui, faisant une pause avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? » lui demanda-t-il fébrilement, une sorte d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Parce que j'en avais envie » répondit-elle, regardant dans ses yeux noirs. Pendant un moment, la façade de glace avait fondu et Ginny regardait dans les yeux de Sévérus, pas ceux du professeur Rogue. La différence d'âge était loin, l'aspect élève/professeur avait disparu. Rien ne restait, excepté deux cœur et deux esprits.

Il l'aida à se relever, l'accompagnant à la porte, une main dans son dos.

« Bonne nuit, Ginny » dit-il doucement en lui ouvrant la porte.

« Bonne nuit » murmura-t-elle. Il la regarda partir, s'adossant à la porte pendant qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, vers sa propre salle commune. Ses cheveux roux cascadaient dans son dos, se balançant à chaque pas. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la première marche, Ginny le regarda par-dessus son épaule, en articulant « Bonne nuit ». Souriante, elle avança en haut et hors de sa vue.

Sévérus se retourna et marcha dans la classe, retournant à sa place devant le feu. La pièce semblait plus froide maintenant que Ginny était partie. Sa voix résonnait encore dans son esprit, son parfum flottait dans les airs. Il amena sa main droite sur son visage, là où elle l'avait embrassée, le même chose que Lily avait fait… mais Ginny ne l'avait pas embrassé par pitié. Ce n'était pas une excuse pour lui avoir brisé le cœur. Elle l'avait embrassée parce qu'elle le voulait.

Cette pensée était presque trop pour lui.


	8. chapitre 8

**Auteur :** Nortylak

**E-mail de l'auteur** : nortylak@yahoo.com

**Traductrice :** Izzie

**Disclaimer : **les persos et les lieux mis en scène appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire (géniale, soit dit en passant) appartient à Nortylak qui m'a très gentiment accordé la permission de la traduire… Vous pouvez lui envoyé vos commentaires, je suis sûre que cela lui fera plaisir…

**Pour répondre à une question que l'on m'a posé, cette histoire à en tout** **16 chapitres******

**Chapitre 8**

Pendant les jours suivant, Sévérus et Ginny n'avaient pratiquement aucune chance de se voir. Ce n'était pas comme si Sévérus pouvait arriver et lui donner des retenues tous les jours de la semaine, vous savez, et Ginny ne pouvait pas vraiment aller traîner en direction des donjons lorsqu'elle le voulait. Mais ils se souriaient dans les couloirs. Sévérus était toujours celui qui détournait son regard le premier, les joues roses brillantes.

Les potions devinrent rapidement le cours favoris de Ginny. Elle se réjouissait toujours, jusqu'à un certain point, mais c'était difficile de se réjouir de quelque chose enseigné par un homme aussi froid que l'Antarctique. Elle faisait très attention maintenant, retenait chaque mot qui passait les lèvres de Sévérus. Elle commençait à faire ses devoirs parce qu'elle le voulait, pas parce qu'elle devait les faire.

Le comportement de Sévérus envers ses étudiants s'était amélioré jusqu'à un certain point, spécialement durant les doubles périodes en commun Serpentard et Griffondor. Il n'était pas vraiment plaisant, mais très… tolérable. A cause du récent incident de Ginny, les étudiants n'étaient pas choqué du tout de le voir lui prêter plus d'attention. Ils présumaient simplement qu'il lui soufflait des insultes dans son cou, essayant de l'intimider pour qu'elle se brûle à nouveau la main. Il ne pouvait pas être un Rogue détestable, et qu'une simple douche altère complètement sa personnalité.

Depuis le jour de l'incident, Ginny était toujours pairée avec le même Serpentard. Il était vraiment très gentil avec elle, répondant à ses questions avec exactitude. Au début, Ginny se demandait pourquoi Sévérus l'associait avec lui, mais elle s'en était bientôt rendu compte. Sévérus était réputé pour donner d'excellente notes au Serpentard, et pairer Ginny avec l'un deux, cela lui garantissait presque la même chose.

Elle pouvait l'entendre approcher, ses robes frottant l'air tranquillement pendant qu'il marchait sur le sol de pierre froid. Un étrange sentiment dans le creux de son estomac fit se redresser Ginny sur sa chaise et remuer violemment sa potion. Il se mit derrière elle, ses bras s'appuyant contre sur ses épaules contre son dos.

« Miss Weasley », il faisait attention de s'adresser proprement à elle durant les cours. « Votre potion n'est pas vert citron comme toutes les autres. » Elle le regarda nerveusement et revint à son livre. Elle l'avait lu minutieusement la nuit d'avant. Les ingrédients étaient tous correct, comment est-ce que cela pouvait être possible que ce soit faux ? Son partenaire Serpentard lui lança un regard interrogatif. Le sang lui montait aux joues. Pourquoi me fait-il cela ? se demandait-elle. Il doit penser que je suis idiote. « Excellent travail ! Venez et regardez ce que Miss Weasley à fait » Ginny le regarda, incrédule. « Vous voyez la couleur de cette potion ? Vert émeraude, pas la couleur brillante que vous avez tous obtenu. C'est le résultat d'une étude attentive. Visiblement, seule Miss Weasley à fait de la lecture la nuit passée. Si le reste d'entre vous l'aviez fait, vous auriez su que le fois de dragon devait être ajouté en dernier. Les Griffondor restèrent bouche bée devant Ginny.

« N'a-t-elle pas fait exploser sa potion, la semaine dernière ? » murmura un Serpentard. Sévérus lui lança un regard mortel.

« Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard, » dit calmement Sévérus. « Et dix point pour Griffondor, pour la minutieuse attention de Miss Weasley. Retournez vous asseoir. » Ginny avait prit la couleur de ses cheveux, regardant Sévérus avec un sourire dansant dans ses yeux. Les autres élèves murmuraient entre eux et retournaient à leur table. Sévérus se pencha et parla doucement dans l'oreille de Ginny. « J'aimerai te parler après le cours. » Elle acquiesça et regarda le bureau alors qu'il revenait devant la classe.

« Maintenant, pour la prochaine fois, j'aimerai que vous ayez vraiment lu les quatre prochain chapitres et pas seulement les avoir regardés en gros. » il dirigea son regard sur un groupe de fille de Griffondor, gloussante et roula les yeux. Avec un  mouvement de la main, il congédia la classe et les regarda filer à travers la porte. Ginny resta sur son siège, rangeant ses affaire dans son sac aussi doucement que possible. Elle n'osait pas diriger ses yeux vers Sévérus par peur que quelqu'un puisse lire les émotions les remplissant. Sa vision resta fixée sur une raille du pupitre. Elle la retraça impatiemment avec ses doigts.

« Ils sont tous parti, Ginny » Sévérus parla, s'installant sur sa chaise. Regardant par-dessus son chaudron, Ginny rencontra ses yeux et sourit. Sévérus plaça une chaise à côté de la sienne et tapota le siège regardant Ginny se lever du tabouret et traverser la pièce à pas silencieux.

« Attendez-vous quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu timidement, regardant vers la porte.

« Non » dit-il. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de visiteur habituellement… pas que je les blâme. » sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'il laissait courir tendrement ses doigts sur une paire d'initiale gravé sur le bord de son bureau.

« Sévérus » Ginny parla doucement, avançant doucement près de lui, une expression compatissante sur le visage. « Ne parlez pas comme ça ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » répondit-il, assurément blessé par son ton. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la marque dans le bois usé. Ginny suivit son regard. Très lentement, elle se plaça derrière lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Parce que vous n'êtes pas juste avec vous-même… avec eux » murmura-t-elle, se penchant pour laisser sa tête reposer contre la sienne. « Ils ne vous connaissent pas, Sévérus. » dit-elle calmement, lissant ses cheveux avec ses mains. Ses yeux fixés sur la gravure sur le bureau.

SR/LE

LE…LE…Lily Evans…Lily Potter… le cœur de Ginny manqua un battement, ses yeux commencèrent à brûler dans les coins. Tout semblait prendre un sens pour elle maintenant… la colère, la haine, l'amertume…. Sa haine envers Harry… sa répugnance à danser, sa réaction lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue…

_Oh mon Dieu_, pensa-t-elle, _Je n'imaginais pas qu'il était si malheureux._

« Est-ce que vous l'aimiez ? » murmura-t-elle. Sévérus ne sembla pas surpris par la question.

« Oui, je l'aimais »

« Le lui avez vous dit ? » Ginny le sentit inspirer profondément lorsqu'il plaça une main tremblante sur la sienne.

« Oui, mais elle était déjà amoureuse de Potter »

Ginny était silencieuse.

« Je suis désolé si cette idée vous gêne. » Ginny sourit simplement, plaçant une main sur sin épaule alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur ses genoux. Elle entoura ses épaules de ses bras, appuyant son visage contre son cou. Ses battements de cœur résonnant à ses oreilles.

« Cela ne me gêne pas » murmura-t-elle contre son cou. « C'est ironique en fait » Sévérus bougea sa main en lui faisant de lent cercle contre son dos.

« Comment cela ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et bien… vous aimiez Lily… J'aimais Harry… » elle regretta instantanément d'avoir dit son nom. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un moment, complètement absorbé l'un par l'autre.

« Ginny ? » murmura Sévérus, ses yeux encore clos.

« Mmm ? »

« Voudriez-vous venir plus tard dans la soirée ? Nous pourrions travailler sur des potions, ou-»

« Je voudrais bien »

+++

« Tu ne peux pas » dit résolument Ron.

« Je le peux aussi » rétorqua Harry, lui lançant un morceau de pain sur le nez.

« Bien, alors ce soir, dans la salle commune »

« D'accord » ils se serrèrent la main sur un gobelet de jus de citrouille.

« Ron, Harry, vraiment ! » cria Hermione. « c'est vraiment ridicule. Je ne peux pas croire que vous vous disputiez pour les échecs. »

« Tu seras de mon côté, n'est-ce pas 'Mione ? » s'enquit Ron, regardant avec un sourire dans ses yeux cannelles. Elle fondit à la lumière.

« Et tu seras là, n'est-ce pas Ginny ? » demanda Harry, avec espoir, son expression un peu désespérée.

« Je ne peux pas » dit-elle, essayant de sembler peu enthousiaste, s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette pour cacher le sourire s'étalant sur son visage.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Harry, consterné par le refus.

« Et bien, je dois aller dans les donjons »

« Tu dois faire quoi ? »demanda Ron, la bouche à moitié remplie de rose-beef.

« Je dois aller dans les donjons. Le professeur Rogue m'a dit que si je me faisait pas aider en potion, je ne passerai pas sa classe. » c'était un bon mensonge, pensa Ginny.

« Ginny, si tu as besoin avec des potions, je serais plus que ravie de faire quelque chose pour toi ! » offrit Hermione.

« Merci Hermione, mais je ferais mieux d'y aller, au moins cette fois ! » Harry semblait véritablement consterné.

+++

Ginny se pressa dans les donjons, ses cheveux roux volant derrière elle comme les robes de Harry durant un match de Quidditch. Une soirée entière avec Sévérus était définitivement quelque chose d'urgent.

Sévérus se tenait dans la classe vide, laissant nerveusement ses mains courir sur le devant de ses robes. Il s'abandonna à un léger état de panique lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

« Sévérus ? » l'appela-t-elle, vivement, sa voix montant un peu. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle fermement lorsqu'elle le vit. « Pourrions nous… la verrouiller ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu embarrassée.

« Je suppose que nous le pouvons » dit-il, gentiment. Il marcha vers la porte et tapa sa baguette contre elle. « Arceostium » personne ne les interromprait maintenant. Il se retourna pour retrouver Ginny, le regarder avec une curieuse expression.

« Vous voulez réellement travailler sur des potions ? » demanda-t-elle, complètement sincère.

« Si c'est ce que vous voulez faire… » répondit-il.

« Et bien, on pourrait refaire celle que j'ai faite explosé ? » dit-elle, hésitante. Sévérus sourit, très content que Ginny porte intérêt à son sujet favori.

« Et vous ajouterez les ingrédients dans le bon ordre cette fois-ci ? » plaisanta-t-il. Ginny se prit dramatiquement la tête dans les mains.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Ginny se tenait devant le propre chaudron de Sévérus, dans lequel bouillait une décoction brun foncé. Il se tenait à côté d'elle, la guidant à travers chaque étape. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que la préparation d'une potion pouvait être si romantique, ou si intime.

« Et ensuite » demanda-t-il, pointant les bouteilles sur le bureau.

« Du foie de crapaud » répondit-elle, les lèvres pincées, étudiant les récipients, cherchant le bon. Elle fit des petits cercles dans l'air, avec son doigt, pendant qu'elle cherchait la bouteille. La soulevant, elle la déboucha précautionneusement et en mesura une petite quantité, plissant le nez en sentant l'odeur âcre. Sévérus rit à la réaction et lui prit la bouteille alors qu'elle éternuait.

« urg » dit-elle, riant et toussant en même temps. « Cette odeur est affreuse » elle ajouta le foie de crapaud dans le chaudron, regardant le liquide visqueux, mousser et faire des bulles, restant du même brun sale. 

« Et finalement ? » poussa doucement Sévérus.

« Les herbes » répondit Ginny, en prenant le petit bocal. Elle dévissa doucement le bouchon, sa concentration interrompue par un parfum trouble, épicé qui flottait dans ses narines : Sévérus. Il se tenait derrière elle et plaça sa main droite sur la sienne, dirigeant sa main au-dessus du chaudron pour ajouter les herbes. Ginny pouvait sentir sa poitrine contre son dos, son corps se moulant contre le sien. La décoction fit des bulles, prenant une couleur dorée, brillante.

« C'est magnifique… » souffla Ginny. La couleur lui faisait penser à des anges. Sévérus hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

« La concoction des potions est une sorte d'art… »murmura-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui et, très calmement, l'embrassa, laissant les dernières bribes de doute dans son esprit.


	9. chapitre 9

**Auteur :** Nortylak

**E-mail de l'auteur** : nortylak@yahoo.com

**Traductrice :** Izzie

**Disclaimer : **les persos et les lieux mis en scène appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire (géniale, soit dit en passant) appartient à Nortylak qui m'a très gentiment accordé la permission de la traduire… Vous pouvez lui envoyé vos commentaires, je suis sûre que cela lui fera plaisir…

**Pour répondre à une question que l'on m'a posé, cette histoire à en tout** **16 chapitres**

****

**Le poème est de Siria Snape. Je les laisser en anglais parce que traduit, cela allait beaucoup moins bien…**

**Chapitre 9**

Aucun son n'émanait de la pièce sombre à l'exception du sifflement et du crépitement du doux feux consumant petit à petit les bûches flamboyantes. La douce lumière des flammes révélaient deux silhouettes, contre le fond des donjons, une décoction dorée bouillant à côté d'elles. C'était le magma qui rencontrait la glace, la lave et l'obsidienne, rouge et noir, c'était eux.

_Ça n'est pas mal, cela ne peut pas l'être. Rien qui soit bon comme cela, bien comme cela, ne peut être mal. _De ça, Ginny en était certaine. La bouche de Sévérus était pressée contre la sienne, ses bras enveloppant complètement son corps. Elle était pressé contre lui, ses hanches appuyant sur les siennes. Elle laissait glisser ses doigts sur le bas de sa nuque, saisissant une mèche obsidienne soyeuse dans ses doigts. Elle se sentait complète, libre… Elle se sentait vivante, vraiment vivante, comme si un feu s'était allumé au fond de son cœur, inondant son corps du désir le plus intense qu'elle n'ait jamais pu imaginer.

_Oh mon Dieu !_ la pensée vint dans l'esprit de Sévérus lorsque la langue de Ginny glissa contre la sienne. Il fit courir ses main dans son dos, préservant la sensation de chaque centimètre de sa mince carrure. _Je n'avais encore jamais rien connu de tel._ Il était dans un autre monde, son corps grouillant d'émotion dont il n'avait jamais soupçonner l'existence. _Je pourrais être heureux comme cela. Avec Ginny… Comme j'aurais pu l'être avec Lily…_ Mais une pensée l'arracha de son euphorie, le forçant à revenir à la dure réalité : Elle pourrait tout à fait être Lily. Quoi de plus, elle était son élève, elle avait la moitié de son age. _Je ne devrais pas faire cela._ Mais la chaleur coulait dans son corps. _C'est mal _! Et, avec cette pensée, il se retira, respirant fortement. Ginny sentit son changement d'humeur grâce à la tension dans ses bras.

« Sévérus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle, de l'inquiétude dans sa voix haletante. Son visage était rouge, sa respiration venant par halètement inégaux, ses doigts fins suivant le dos de son cou.

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela » il se tendit, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir la myriade d'émotion qui brillant au travers des yeux moca de Ginny.

« Ne pas faire quoi ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, fixant son regard sur la surface de la potion bouillant à feu doux. De violente bulle venant des profondeurs du chaudron brûlant, crachotant des gouttelette de la concoction dorée sur les robes de Ginny. Elle ne pensait pas à les brosser. Le visage de Sévérus était seulement à quelques centimètres du sien, sa respiration chaude sur son visage.

« ça ! » il lissa ses cheveux avec sa paume. « Je n'avais jamais ressentit cela avant, je n'avais jamais… » sa voix s'éteignit, et il fit un pas en arrière, laissant Ginny au froid. « Mais ce n'est pas bien »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas bien ? » elle parla fermement, ne croisant toujours pas son regard. Des larmes de colère lui montait aux yeux lorsque son cœur commença à saigner, de sa blessure fraîchement guérie.

« Ginny, s'il te plait, ne pleure pas » il approcha une main pour essuyer ses larmes, mais elle se recula.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas bien ? » répéta-t-elle, le regardant en face cette fois.

« Je suis ton professeur Ginny, je suis bien plus vieux que toi ! tu as quoi, quinze ans ? »

« Seize » murmura-t-elle, sa lèvre inférieur commençant à trembler. _Pourquoi fait-il cela ?_

« Même ! J'ai trente-sept ans Ginny ! Je suis assez vieux pour être ton père » Il ratissa ses long cheveux de frustration, essayant de lutter contre la douleur qui circulait dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

Just a single line of footsteps

The snow proves that I'm alone

I'm walking through the darkness

By myself, I'm on my own.

« Mais tu n'es pas mon père, » indiqua-t-elle, obstinément. « Et je me fiches que tu sois plus vieux »

« Mais moi je m'en soucie Ginny ! » il voulut avancer son bras pour la toucher mais il ne pouvait pas. « Je ne veux pas être celui qui va ruiner ta vie » il se retourna, laissant ses bras tomber le long de son corps, ses doigts minces formant des poings.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Comment est-ce que tu pourrais ruiner ma vie ? » dit-elle, secouant sa tête de confusion. « Ce n'est pas l'âge, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle inspira profondément. « Sévérus, regarde-moi » il ne bougea pas. « Regarde-moi » répéta-t-elle, faisant un pas dans sa direction. Avançant sa main droite, elle laissa lentement courir ses doigts le long de son bras, le sentant trembler un petit peu sous son toucher. « Sévérus, s'il te plait » murmura-t-elle, bien que cela soit plus une plainte désespérée qu'une requête.

« Comment peux-tu me vouloir ? » l'entendit-t-elle, murmurer, d'une voix tout juste audible par-dessus le faible craquement du feu. « Elle ne me voulait pas »

« Elle » murmura Ginny, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines. Elle retira sa main de son bras lorsque la dure réalité parvint à son esprit. Depuis qu'elle avait vu le « SR/LE » gravé sur le bureau de Sévérus, elle s'était demandée l'étendue de sa relation avec Lily. Mais jamais dans ses pensées les plus folle, elle ne se serait imaginée qu'il l'aimait encore, qu'il la voulait encore.

All alone, the darkness strikes me

Hits me, throws me to the ground

I am screaming, I am crying

But I'm alone, I won't be found

« Est-ce que c'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ? » elle parla après un long silence. Les émotions surgissant à l'intérieur d'elle n'étaient pas visible en ce moment. Elle était étonnamment calme. « Une réplique *d'elle* ? » elle ne pouvait pas faire face à cette pensée. Adroitement, elle traversa jusqu'à la cheminée, s'abaissant sur la petite carpette qui recouvrait le sol de pierre froide. Avec une main tremblante, elle essuya les larmes amères de son visage. Avec la force qui faisait d'elle une Griffondor, elle se calma et continua à parler d'un ton hésitant. « Est-ce que tu es entrain de me dire que, à chaque fois que tu me tenais dans tes bras, que tu m'embrassais, tu pensais à elle ? Sévérus, je te veux toi. Je ne veux pas quelqu'un qui me rappelle Harry. mais si c'est tout ce que je suis pour toi, un souvenir vivant de quelqu'un que tu aimais mais que tu n'a jamais pu avoir- »

« Non Ginny ! s'il te plait ! S'il te plait, essaie de comprendre… » Il alla à ses côtés et s'agenouilla. « Je l'ai aimé de toute mes forces. Elle ne m'a jamais aimé, en tout cas pas de la façon dont je l'aimais, et je pouvais vivre avec cela. Mais tu vois, j'étais jeune et stupide. Il releva un peu sa manche, relevant une fraction de seconde l'hideuse marque, incrustée comme au fer sur sa peau pâle. Laissant le tissus recouvrir la cicatrice, il continua « Je me blâme tout les jours pour sa mort »

« ça mort n'était pas ta faute ! » dit vivement Ginny. « Tu-sais-qui l'a tuée, Sévérus ! »

« Mais j'étais un de ses fidèles Ginny… »

« L'es tu encore à présent ? » demanda-t-elle rapidement, de peur de ne plus avoir le courage de le faire plus tard.

« Non » murmura-t-il.

« Pense-tu qu'elle te blâme pour ça ? » Ginny tendit sa main et prit la sienne, la tenant délicatement entre ses paumes.

« Non » murmura-t-il. « Elle n'aurait jamais fait cela »

« Alors pourquoi te blâmes-tu pour cela ? »

« Je le fait simplement » il regarda le sol en face de lui, la chaleur de la main de Ginny brûlant au travers de sa tristesse.

« Est-ce que Lily voudrait que tu fasses cela ? Perdre du temps comme ça ? »

« J'en doute » dit-il avec un faible sourire, tournant sa tête lentement pour regarder dans les yeux inquiets de Ginny.

« Sévérus, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas te laisser être heureux ? » murmura-t-elle, dirigeant sont regard sur la cheminée.

Hear me, see me, see I'm falling

Catch me, rescue me, I'm here

Show me loce and let me love you

Love may hurt but have no fear 

Avec de la douceur dans ses yeux noirs, Sévérus l'enveloppa dans ses bras. « Tu mérites beaucoup mieux Ginny » murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

« Je ne veux pas mieux Sévérus. Je te veux toi » cette simple remarque brisa le charme. Prenant son visage dans ses mains, il posa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, à nouveau attendrit par son innocence.

Dans le fond de son esprit, une montagne d'image envahissait ses pensées… Lily… dans le Poudlard Express, ses cheveux roux tombant dans ses yeux… se tenant dans le hall… en dehors du grand hall avec son sourire sur le visage… sur le terrain de Quidditch acclamant James… sur la piste de danse, habillée de ses robes émeraudes… à l'entrée du hall, portant la bague de James… et finalement, Lily dans un long couloir avec une lumière brillante à la fin. « Au revoir, Sévérus » murmura-t-elle et disparut de sa vue.

Elle était partie. Lily était partie. Et ce qui lui restait était Ginny. Ginny dont les mains étaient à nouveau emmêler dans ses cheveux noirs corbeau. Ginny qui voulait par-dessus tout qu'il soit heureux. Ginny qui savait tout ce qu'il cachait au monde. Ginny qui lui avait demandé de danser. Ginny qui avait agripper *sa* main lorsqu'elle avait eu mal. Ginny à qui il s'était confié. Ginny qui l'avait embrassé en premier. Ginny qui l'embrassait en ce moment.

Et en ce moment, il montait en spirale, était consumé par elle, était enflammé par elle, c'était comme si il était à nouveau un jeune garçon, comme si on lui donnait une nouvelle chance de vivre. Et c'était cette pensée qu'il avait gardé dans son esprit lorsqu'il avait ciselée ses initiales sur son bureau, tard dans la nuit, après qu'elle soit partie.


	10. chapitre 10

**Auteur :** Nortylak

**E-mail de l'auteur** : nortylak@yahoo.com

**Traductrice :** Izzie

**Disclaimer : **les persos et les lieux mis en scène appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire (géniale, soit dit en passant) appartient à Nortylak qui m'a très gentiment accordé la permission de la traduire… Vous pouvez lui envoyé vos commentaires, je suis sûre que cela lui fera plaisir…

**Pour répondre à une question que l'on m'a posé, cette histoire à en tout** **16 chapitres**

****

Deux mois et demie plus tard – _après janvier_

L'hiver est descendu sur Poudlard, son drap glacé recouvrant le château et tout le paysage autour dans une couverture de neige blanche. Des glaçons pendant du haut des tours, étendant leur doigt majestueux sur la longueur de leur structure. Les fenêtres avaient gelé, l'eau cristallisée dansait sur les surfaces transparentes. Les Elfes de Maison étaient spécialement occupés à vérifier que toutes les cheminées gardaient de la lumière, chauffant l'école à une température convenable. Du chocolat chaud était servi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Comme le grand hall était décoré pour la saison, le plafond enchanté laissant tombé des flocons de neige magique ce soir-là.****

Un atterrit sur le visage de Ginny, et Harry tendit le bras et le balaya de ses doigts tremblant. Il rencontra son regard, brillant un peu derrière ses cils sombres. Ses yeux émeraude trahissaient la confusion qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle. Elle avait été distante dernièrement, presque indifférente lorsqu'elle était avec lui… certainement rien de similaire à la façon dont elle avait agi en sa présence. Harry se rappelait la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés à la gare de King Kross, se rappelait comme il avait regardé la petite rouquine cachée derrière sa maman la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé. Et il pouvait se rappeler l'année suivante, lorsque la chambre des Secrets avait été réouverte, la douleur qui avait ravagé son cops lorsqu'il avait craint qu'elle ne remarche plus jamais, ne sourie plus jamais, ne respire plus jamais… c'était encore très clair dans son esprit. ****

Elle avait toujours été comme une sœur pour lui, au plus une amie, quelqu'un qui l'aimerait toujours à tout prix. Et alors, il l'avait ignorée, tournant son attention vers d'autre fille : Cho, en premier, parce qu'elle l'éblouissait, et plus tard, Hermione, simplement parce que c'était un défi. Il savait que Ron l'aimait et cela rendait les choses plus excitantes. Mais en lui, il savait qu'il pourrait toujours revenir vers Ginny.

Où alors, il le pensait.

Il ne l'avait jamais aimée, jamais vraiment remarquée, jusqu'à récemment. Elle n'était qu'une admiratrice de plus, il est vrai, très persistante, rien de plus pour Harry que la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Ce fut lors du bal de Halloween qu'elle attira son regard, lorsqu'elle avait offert de danser avec Rogue. Tout d'abord, Harry avait pensé que c'était une farce cruelle destinée à humilier Rogue devant l'école tout entière mais, ensuite, après avoir entendu Ginny en parler, il avait réalisé qu'elle l'avait fait entièrement par pitié, comme un service pour l'homme qui n'avait jamais semblé capable de sourire… bien qu'il ait souris unassez souventplus tard**. **Harryavait remarqué le changement de Rogue, c'était très dur de ne pas le faire, mais il le prit comme une simpleaugmentation de confience de la partdu maître de potion. Et en même temps, Harry était extrêmement fière que la fille qui l'aimait avait été celle qui avait amené ce changement. La moyenne de Harry en potion avait augementer substantiellement, et il n'y avait absolument rien à dire sur l'amélioration des notes de Neville. 

Mais ce n'était pas seulement sa charité qui avait fasciné Harry: c'était sa bravoure en fait. Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi elle avait été envoyée à Griffondor, sa loyauté étant plutôt une qualité qui faisait d'elle une Poufsouffle. Il avait eu la réponse à cette question le jour où elle s'était brûlé la main en potion. La façon dont elle lui avait fait face, à Harry, prenant la responsabilité de ses actes, l'avait profondément impressionné. Elle avait accepté sa retenuevaillamment**,** sans une seule plainte, avait été assez forte pour faire arrêter Harry et Ron de détruirela réputation de Rogue.

Et ensuite, il y avait eu le Bal. Ginny avait été sa cavalière cette année, souriant la soirée entière, était d'une beauté saisissantedans ses nouvelles robes vert émeraude qu'elle avait reçues comme présent à Noël, bien que Harry n'ait jamais deviné qui lui avait offert un cadeau aussi généreux. Ils avaient dansé sous les flocons de neige tombant doucement, encadréspar le large arbre de Noël, qui ornait le grand hall. Bien sûr, pendant ce temps, le professeur Rogue avait paru vraiment triste, assit tout seul à la table des professeurs, ses mainsfourréedans ses pochesalors qu'il regardait la piste de danse, ses yeux tombant souvent sur Harry et Ginny. Cela avait été Harry, en fait, qui avait suggéré à Ginny de danser à nouveau avec le professeur Rogue. Cela avait été horriblede laisser Ginny danser avec lemaigreaussi longtemps que la qualitérestait bonne, se figura Harry, plus il aimait voir Ginny grimacer à la mention du nom de Rogue. Elle avait été un peu rechignanteen premier, ce qui avait surpris Harry, mais elle l'avait finalement fait, et Harry l'avait regardée avecfiertéalors qu'elle et Rogue faisait leur chemin sur la piste de danse.Elle avait fait une tentative pour sourire au con**. **_Dieu_, avait pensé Harry, _elle est surprenante !_ Il était complètement tombé pour elle. 

"C'était une faveur, Harry," lui avait-elle souvent répété. "Je ne craque pas pour lui…" et sa voix mourrait toujours avant qu'elle ne fasse une futile tentative pour changer de sujet.

"Harry?" La voix de Ginny cassa le fil de ses pensées. Harry réalisa que sa main étant encore sur sa peau pâle, la pression radiant de ses doigts, donnant une couleur rouge à son visage blême. " Merci, Harry," dit-elle calmement, tournant sa tête pour échapper à son toucher et s'engageant immédiatement dans une profonde conversation avec Neville sur les dangers desherbes**. **

Harry enleva doucement sa main, se sentant plus rejeter que jamais, essayant encore de percer le secret du soudain changement d'attitude de Ginny envers lui. Il fut interrompu par un battement d'aile alors que Hedwige traversa le Grand Hall et atterrit sur son épaule.. C'était rare que le courrier arrive à l'heure du souper, et plusieurs tête se retournèrent pour voir Harry ouvrir la lettre. 

_Cher Harry_, commençait l'écriture familière de Sirius.Il était encore en cavale mais essayait d'envoyer des lettres à Harry toute les quelques semaines. 

_J'espère que tu va bien et que tes cours ne sont pas ennuyeux à mourir. Comment est le vieux Rogue? Est-ce qu'il agit toujours aussi étrangement que tu me l'as dit dans ta précédente lettre? J'ai une théorie à propos de ce soudain changement d'habitude, mais une lettre n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter de cela. _

_Je serais dans les parages dans deux jours; Remus et moi avons quelques trucs à faire. Vu que cela sera samedi, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'utiliserais pas ta cape d'invisibilité pour venir me voir dans la cabane hurlante à neuf heures et demie? Nous pourrions dîner et discuter. Oh! , Et je veux tout savoir à propos de la fille que tu as mentionné il y a quelque temps. Quelqu'un que je connais? _

_Envoie-moi une réponse aussitôt que tu recevras cette lette._

_-Sirius****_

Harry replia la lettre et la fourra dans sa poche. S'excusant à sa table, il fit son chemin en direction de la tour des Griffondor, regardant par-dessus son épaule tout les quelques pas pour voir si Ginny regardait dans sa direction, mais tristement, elle parlait encore avec Neville. _Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles_, pensa-t-il alors qu'il commençait à marcher dans le corridor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny regarda du coin de l'œil Harry quitter le grand hall, faisant attention à ne pas établir de contact visuel entre eux. Il avait, pour quelque raison, l'impression qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui, essayant de lui parler et de la toucher à tous les moments possibles. _Si seulement il avait essayé cela l'année passée_…pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur tous les mots que disait Neville.

"Et je viens de remarqué que de les couper était une sorte de problème!" Disait-il, apparemment encore dans la conversation sur lesherbes. C'était bien plus facile lorsque Percy était autour, pensa Ginny, au moins il trouvait à Neville quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle lui sourit doucement, s'excusant à la table aussitôt que Harry fut hors de vue, faisant son chemin aussi vite que possible vers les donjons.

C'était surprenant que personne n'ait découvert l'histoire torride qui se passait dans les donjons glacés, vu que Ginny disparaissait souvent après le dîner pour n'en revenir que quelques heures plus tard. La seule personne qui était susceptible de se douter de quelque chose était Madame Pomfrey, mais depuis ce jour à l'infirmerie, elle n'avait pas mentionné un seul mot à propos de l'incident « de se tenir la main ». Ginny continuait de dire à quiconque lui demandait qu'elle participait à une section de tête-à-tête pour les potions, bien qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment sûr que tout le monde croyait cette histoire. Les notes de Ginny en potion étaient les plus hautes de toute l'école; elle n'avait à l'évidence pas besoin d'attention particulière. Elle avait mérité ces notes, aussi, Severus ne les lui avait pas tout simplement données parce que c'était elle. Lorsqu'elle n'écoutait pas en détail toutes les explications de Sévérus, elle se référait au livre. C'étaitsurprenant comme l'art des potions était fascinant, réalisa Ginny après plusieurs semaines de ces exercices. Elle pensait réellement continuer à étudier ce sujet après avoir été graduée de Poudlard, l'année suivante. 

A mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la classe de Sévérus, son cœur commençait à battre furieusement de la même manière que quand il était autour. Elle ne pouvait garder un sourire sur son visage, pas même porter lorsque le bas de ses robes trempèrent dans une flaque d'eau que Rusard avait visiblement manquée. Elle était amoureuse de lui et elle le savait. Sa main toucha la poignée familière, la tourna de trois quarts sur la gauche et ouvrit la lourde porte. L'odeur des épices vinrent dans ses narines alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle, courant pratiquement vers la silhouette qui se tenait près du feu. 

"Hey," murmura-t-elle, s'agenouillant derrière lui et entourant sa taille de ses bras. Elle sentit son dos s'arquer sous sont toucher alors qu'elle embrassait la base de son cou. Elle reposa sa tête contre la sienne pensant quelque moment de tranquillité, inhalant l'odeur qui était si Sévérus, se réjouissant de l'avoir dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau. "Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui," confessa-t-elle, bougeant à côté de lui et se reposant contre son épaule. Sa main trouva son visage, caressant son visage avec une tendresse que seule Ginny savait que Sévérus possédait. 

"Tu m'as manqué aussi," murmura-t-il, lui souriant. Ses doigts parcourant ses pommettes et venant effleurer ses lèvres, qui était incurvée dans le plus angélique des sourires. C'était les moments comme ceux-ci, lorsqu'ils étaient si proche, qu'il se sentait comme si sa vie était absolument complète. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler; le plus simple des regards parlait beaucoup. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, chaque fois qu'il entendait sa voix chaque fois q'il la touchait, il sentait un sentiment indescriptible dans le creux de son estomac, un de ceux qui lui faisait tourner la têtemais se sentir si serein et heureux.Aussi fort qui se l'admettait, Severus était totalement amoureux de Ginny Weasley. Il la prit dans ses bras, commençant à embrasser son épaule puis laissant une traînée de baiser sur son cou. Un léger grognement s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il laissait sa langue tâter la base de sa gorge, ses doigts courant dans les mèches de ses cheveux noirs.

"Severus?" Elle parla doucement,prenant son menton dans ses mains et amenant sa bouche à la sienne. Jamais auparavant dans l'histoire du monde il n'y a eu baiser plus passionné que ceux qu'échangeait Sévérus et Ginny, baignant dans la lumière du feu brûlant à seulement quelques pieds d'eux, fondant leurs ombres en une seule. Severus devait combattre contre ses pulsions dans les moments comme celui-ci: Ilsouhaiteraitla prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener dans son propre lit alors il pourrait passer des heures et des heures, lui montrant combien il l'aimait sans dire un seul mot…

La langue de Ginny courut contre ses lèvres et ouvrit sa bouche lentement**, **resserrant sa prise sur lui. Elle était si délicate, si fragile et aussi très forte en même temps, et il l'aimait pour cela. Il aimait beaucoup de chose chez elle: la façon dont elle le faisait se sentir vivant, la façon dont elle le faisait rire, le faisait sourire…la façon dont elle se sentait dans ses bras. Il aimait songoût**,** son parfum, ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa peau pale etparsemée de tache de rousseur**; **il aimait la façon dont elle bougeaitadroitement, portant sa tête sur ses épaules avec une certaine confiance mais n'agissant jamais que modestement. 

Mais plus que tout, il aimait la façon dont elle lui faisait confiance, lui disant tous les détails sordides de sa vie, aussi bien que tous les moments heureux qu'elle puisse faire revenir du fond de son esprit. Il savait tout ce qui était connu à propos d'elle, mais en retour, il gardait le silence considérant que c'était la seule issue qui pourrait les faire rester ensemble pour toujours: la seule qui pouvait prendre avec cette horrible marque sur son avant bras gauche…

Il se retira doucement, appuyant son front contre le sien alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration. Ses bras encerclant encore son corps, et il l'amena sur ses genoux,laberçantcontre son torse.

"Tu es la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vue," murmura-t-il alors qu'il enlevait une mèche rouge de devant ses yeux. 

"Pareil," retourna-t-elle et elle le pensait. Sévérus était vraiment une créature magnifique.

"Devine quoi?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique. Ginny serra les lèvres et prétendit réfléchir, savant qu'il le lui dirait avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de vraiment y réfléchir. "J'ai une surprise pour toi." Elle fronça les sourcils. 

"Sev! Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai besoin de rien, vraiment! Tu ne devrais pas m'acheter tous ces cadeaux." Elle laissa courir ses doigts versson estomac, le sentantfrémirde à la descente qu'ils faisaient.

"Tu n'aime pas les robes?" Demanda-t-il, sachant que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. _Oh! Dieu_, pensa-t-il alors que sa main se posa innocemment sur ses lèvres. _Contrôle-toi, Severus, elle n'est pas encore prête pour cela_. 

"Ce n'était pas  ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais," elle sourit. "je voulais dire que—"

"Bien," l'interrompit-il, la repoussant en essayant de clamer son état d'exci tement. "De toute façon, je ne t'ai rien acheté cette fois. J'ai planifié quelque chose, une nuit dehors, si tu le veux." 

"Un rendez-vous?" dit Ginny avec excitation, se relevant pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. 

"Oui, un rendez-vous!" Il lui sourit. 

"Oh! Mon dieu, Severus!" Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa sur la joue. "Quand?" 

"Dans deux jours, samedi soir. Je, uh, j'ai un peu arranger la vieille cabane hurlante. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions…" sa voix s'éteignit. Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait faire, bien plus que gentil que cela ne serrait pas sur l'agenda de Ginny. 

"Parler?" Offrit-t-elle, ses doigts traçant des traits sur son bras gauche et restant juste au-dessus de l'endroit où reposait la marque des ténèbres. Elle était sûre qu'elle savait ce que serait le sujet de conversation. "Comment est-ce que je m'éloignerais de Harry et des autres?" 

"Oh! Je n'ai pas pensé à cela," admit-il penaudement**. **

"C'est d'accord," répondit-elle, pressant ses lèvres contre son cou. "Je penserai à quelque chose." Elle se rassit et le regarda pendant un long moment, les mots qu'elle voulait désespérément lui dire sur le bout de la langue-- "Severus? je— je, um, je t'ai-" elle s'arrêta**, **"je suis impatiente d'être à samedi." Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'elle remarqua sa propre faiblesse. 

"Tout comme moi," dit-il avec un sourire, l'embrasant une dernière fois avant qu'elle retourne à la tour des Griffnodor. La porte se referma derrière elle, le laissant Sévérus seul dans la salle, le goût de ses lèvres encore sur les siennes. 

"Je t'aime aussi," murmura-t-il dans le vide.****


	11. chapitre 11

**Auteur :** Nortylak

**E-mail de l'auteur** : nortylak@yahoo.com

**Traductrice :** Izzie

**Disclaimer : **les persos et les lieux mis en scène appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire (géniale, soit dit en passant) appartient à Nortylak qui m'a très gentiment accordé la permission de la traduire… Vous pouvez lui envoyé vos commentaires, je suis sûre que cela lui fera plaisir…

**Pour répondre à une question que l'on m'a posé, cette histoire à en tout** **16 chapitres**

Les deux jours suivants furent plat, comme Ginny le réalisa, et passèrent incroyablement doucement, bien que cela ait sûrement quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'elle attendait anxieusement le samedi soir. Ce matin-là, elle resta dans son lit, regardant le plafond, contemplant la soirée qui l'attendait. Elleavait unsoupçon sournois qu'elle savait exactement ce que Sévérus avait planifié pour eux deux, bien qu'elle ne veuille pas être présomptueuse sur la situation. Depuis des mois maintenant, elle se demandait quand est-ce qu'ils aborderaient le seul sujet qui pourrait être un problème dans leur relation: la marque des ténèbres gravée sur son avant-bras gauche. ****

Elle l'avait seulement vue une fois, et ça avait été seulement pendant un court moment, mais la peur et la douleur avait traversé ses yeux et elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il avait détesté le fait qu'elle la voie. Il y avait beaucoup de question qu'elle voulait lui poser, sur tout, "Pourquoi?" Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de vouloir devenir un mauvais sorcier, de se joindre à Voldemort? Severus n'était pas une mauvaise personne, elle le savait, et elle refusait de croire que cela avait été différent pendant un temps;donc, il devait y avoir une raison valable derrière ce sordide passé. Elle voulait parler de cela avec lui, lui laisser lui dire tous les terribles souvenirs qu'il transportait chaque jour avec lui. Ellesouhaitaitl'entourer de ses bras et le laisser pleurer.

Pour Ginny, ce serait la chose la plus romantique à laquelle elle pourrait penser, tenir dans ses bras un homme dans ses bras alors qu'il pleurait, montrant son côté sensible à la femme qu'il aimait. 

D'un autre côté, dans le fond de son esprit, Ginny avait une sorte d'espoir que Sévérus ait un autre plan…****

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'aller plus loin dans leurs relations physiques, pensa Ginny qui savait comme Sévérus devenait excité en sa présence. Sa respiration accélérait, devenant superficiel, ses pupilles se dilataient lorsqu'il la regardait. Il frissonaittoujours sous ses caresses délicates, spécialement lorsque ses doigts étaient autour de son estomac…_ouplus bas_**.**

Souriant à la connaissance qu'elle pourrait le conduire à la folie, elle se retourna dans son lit et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller alors qu'elle revivait tous les baisers qu'ils s'étaient échangés durant les mois passés

**~*~*~*~*~**

Sévérus était nerveux lorsqu'il se réveilla le samedi matin. Premièrement,il ne pouvait pas se sortir du lit, se réjouissant du moment paisible alors qu'il était content de savoir que Ginny l'aimait. _ça_, réalisa-t-il, _cela pourrait changer après cette nuit_…

Avec sa main droite, il remonta la manche de son pyjama, révélant la marque encore très distincte contre sa peau crémeuse. Il caressa la figure de serpent de ses doigts. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait jamais vu la marque auparavant; elle savait qu'elle était là. Dieu, il la lui avait montré tout de suite, seulement pour un moment. Et elle ne l'avait pas regardé avec dégoût ou répulsion, mais plus avec pitié et incompréhension. Ginny n'était pas une personne idiote, elle le savait. Elle comprendrait; elle l'aimerait encore. N'est-ce pas? ****

Il la recouvra rapidement, se tournant sur le côté et regardant les riches rideaux de velours qui encadrait son lit, brillant légèrement des rayons du soleil qui faisaient leur chemin dans la pièce. Cela donnait un aspect magnifique au matin, et mis un sourire sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il pensa à ce que les rayons rouges lui rappelait tout le temps. ****

_Je le lui dirais ce soir_, pensa-t-il. _Je lui dirai que je l'aime_. 

Et il l'aimait, de tout son cœur. Il l'aimait plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé quiconque dans sa vie. Ginny faisait ressortir le meilleur de Sévérus, lui faisait réaliser comme la vie était magnifique même si la sienne avait été, longtemps, presque insupportable. Mais avec Ginny a ses côtés, Severus était certain qu'il pourrait faire face à tout ce que le futur lui apporterait. Elle était sa moitié manquante; elle remplissait le vide dans son cœur. Elle le complétait. 

Elle comprendrait. Elle devait comprendre. Parce que si elle ne comprenait pas…

Severus ne pouvait pas compléter sa pensée. Au lieu de cela, il laissa courir ses doigts le long des rideaux du lit, prétendant que c'était les doux cheveux roux de la fille qu'il aimait.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Harry Potter dans une surprenante bonne humeur, si l'on considérait le fait que la nuit passée, Ginny l'avait complètement ignorée. Pas que cela avait vraiment surpris Harry, il commençait à être habitué à son attitude bizarre, mais quand même, il la trouvait déconcertante. Ginny l'avait toujours aimé, TOUJOURS, et il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer que cela avait pu changer en quelques mois. 

Elle avait soudainement commencé à être très attachée à ses devoirs, de potion en particulier. Cela était devenu une habitude nocturne pour la maison des Griffondor de lui poser des questions sur le sujet. Neville était celui qui ne bénéficiait le plus, et il y avait eu des rumeurs lorsque même Hermione Granger avait demandé de l'aide à Ginny, ça et là.

Harry était vraiment surpris du temps qu'elle passait dans les donjons à travailler sur les potions. Il avait commencé à surveiller où elle allait juste après le Bal (elle avait promptement disparu, elle qui était une élève loyale!) Avec la carte des maraudeurs qu'il gardait toujours sur son lit. D'abord, il c'était inquiété de cela, voyant qu'elle passait beaucoup plus de temps avec Rogue, mais elle n'avait jamais l'air triste en revenant dans la salle commune. Et Harry admirait sa ténacité. 

C'était montrerqu'en ce moment Harry n'était pas le con arrogant qu'il semblait être dans l'histoire. Totalement l'opposé, il était juste un garçon amoureux. Et l'amour rend aveugle, nous faisant voir ce que nous souhaitons. L'idée que Ginny soit avec quelqu'un d'autre n'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit de Harry.

Il enleva les couvertures, mettant une cape sur son dos et croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'il pensait au soir à venir. Sirius le rencontrerait dans la cabane hurlante à neuf heures et demie, et se serait l'opportunité pour Harry de parler à son parrain de ses sentiments pour cette fille magnifique. Il avait réellement besoin des conseils de Sirius, mais puisque celui-ci était toujours en fuite et rechercher par le ministère, c'était presque impossible pour lui de rendre visite à Harry régulièrement. 

Un bruit dans le lit d'à côté sortit Harry de ses pensées; Ron ronflait à nouveau. Riant, Harry roula sur son ventre et enfonça ses oreilles dans son coussin, se demandant si Ginny ronflait aussi…****

~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus Lupin était assis à la table de la cuisine, ses pieds posés sur une chaise et ses mèches de cheveux brun-châtain tombaient sur l'édition matinale du _Daily Prophet_. 

"Hmm…" marmonna-t-il. "Il y a un autre Gilderoy Lockhartau premier abord." Il secoua la tête. "Je me demande ce qui est arrivé à cet homme." Il tourna la tête, un petit article accrocha immédiatement son regard eteffaçales quelques petite couleur qu'il y avait sur son visage.

Les autorités recherchent toujours Sirius Black. 

Nous croyons qu'il se trouve dans les alentours de Pré-au-Lard.

Il jura bruyamment, repoussant ses pensées négatives. Non, ils ne trouveraient pas Sirius. Il avait, comme d'habitude, trop bien couvert ses traces. Les signes devaient être des coïncidences, il ne se promènerait pas dans la ville maintenant. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était Sirius…le même Sirius qui avait l'habitude d'embêter le conducteur du Poudlard Express, le même Sirius qui avait coloré les cheveux de Rogue en blond pour une semaine pendant leur cinquième année, le même Sirius qui a toujours aimé le risque, le même Sirius qui était, en ce moment, entrain de remuer violemment sur le lit de la chambre de Rémus. ****

Un autre cauchemar, pensa Remus en traversant la salle et s'asseyant à côté de son meilleur ami. Le visage de Sirius était déformé de douleur et de frayeur, ses bras battant le vent alors qu'il ne cessait de répéter, "Non! Non!" Cela peinait Remus de le voir comme ça, de savoir qu'il avait passé douze ans à Azkaban pour un crime dont il était complètement innocent. Plaçant une main douce sur l'épaule de l'homme, il le réveilla gentiment. 

Sirius s'assit dans un sursaut, ses paupières s'ouvrirent alors que les souvenirs d'Azkaban se retiraient de son esprit alors qu'ils étaient remplacés par les images chaudes et accueillantes de la maison de Rémus. Oui, il était chez Rémus, il n'était plus à Azkaban. Mais les cauchemars…

"Salut Moony," dit-ilgroggy**, **chassant le sommeil de ses yeux et enlevant les mèches noires de son visage. "Merci, je—" Remus hocha la tête.

"Ce n'est rien. Tu sais, même pour un chien, tu dors sûrement horriblement ma." Sirius essaya de le frapper avec le dos de sa main mais Remus l'évita et lui sourit alors qu'il se levait et faisait son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine pour aller chercher une tasse de café pour Sirius. Il revint avec une tasse brûlante dans la main et observa l'angoisse sur le visage de Sirius alors qu'il prenait une longue et lente gorgée. "Alors," essaya-t-il de faire la conversation. C'était merveilleux d'avoir Sirius à ses côtés à nouveau. Il essayait de s'arrêter chez lui tous les mois, mais il était toujours forcé de bouger au cas où le ministère aurait entendu quelque chose là-dessus. Les deux avait été éloignés pendant un long moment, bien qu'il semblait que ce soit hier qu'ils s'étaient rencontrer, riant ensemble, entouré par James et Lily et Peter…

_Peter_. Encore maintenant, Remus secouait la tête avec rage lorsqu'il repensait à la manière dont ce rat avait trahi James et Lily, trahi tout ce en quoi il croyait, mais le pire de tout, la manière dont il avait volé la vie de Sirius pendant douze ans. 

"Alors," repéra Sirius, regardant Remus par-dessus le bord de la coupe de thé, voyant son expression. Avec un ton sympathique mais ferme, il parla, "Moony, arrête." 

"Arrête quoi?" Remus était sur la défensive. Sirius le connaissait trop bien.

"Arrête de le haïr juste pour moi." 

"Je ne le hais pas simplement pour toi. Il a aussi trahi James et Lily, si tu te rappelle bien." Il faisait presque dix degrés de plus dans la pièce alors que la haine refroidissait le cœur de Remus.

"Arrête de le haïr juste pour eux." Il regarda Remus, ses yeux suppliant. Il haïssait voir Remus comme cela, si triste, les cercles noirs sous ses yeux empirant. 

"Comment est-ce que je le pourrais, Sirius!" Il prit sa tête dans ses mains.

"Parce que même si tu hais Peter de tout ton cœur, cela ne changera rien de ce qu'il c'est passé. Et ressentir de la haine dans ton cœur, cela ne fera que te descendre à ton niveau." Il prit une profonde inspiration et continua. "Pendant longtemps, je n'ai rien voulu de plus que de tuer ce bâtard pour ce qu'il m'avait fait, pour ce qu'il avait fait à James et Lily, et plus que tout pour ce qu'il t'avait fait." Remus le regarda avec surprise. Il ne pensait pas entendre de tel mot de la bouche de Sirius. 

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Je n'ai pas été tué par Voldemort, Sirius. Je n'ai pas passé douze ans à Azkaban." Sa voix était traînante. Dieu, pourquoi devaient-il parler de cela aujourd'hui? 

"Je le sais, et parce que tu es rester en vie, parce que tu as du faire face à tout le monde, tu as souffert plus qu'aucun d'entre nous**. **J'étais à  Azkaban, _oui_, et James et Lily sont mort, _oui_, mais tu as du vivre dans le mensonge pendant douze ans. Tu as du continuer ta vie, sans avoir de réelles réponses, croyant que je les avais trahis…" il reposa la tasse de café. ****

"Je ne savais pas que tu sentais cela comme cela," confessa Remus. Sirius était en dehors de Azkaban depuis presque quatre ans, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu de conversation comme celle-ci. Cela avait été lacoutumede Sirius de supprimer le plus d'information que possible sur cet horrible endroit, se focalisant sur le présent**. **Le passé n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aimait se rappeler, à l'exception de quelque fois où James faisait le fous devant Lily, où alors se souvenir de quelques trucs qu'ils avaient faits à Rogue, il y a longtemps…

"Bien sûr qu'oui, Moony. Tu étais mon meilleur ami. Tu l'es encore. Tu le sais." 

"Merci, Sirius." Il hocha la tête en réponse. Les deux restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment avant que Sirius se rapproche et frappe Remus sur l'épaule. 

"Ow, Sirius!" 

"Remus!" Sirius mima son tongémissant, faisant rire Remus. 

"Pour quoi est-ce que s'était?" Demanda-t-il, frottant ses bras.

Sirius haussa les épaules. "Juste comme ça." 

"Tu es impossible, est-ce que tu le sais?" 

"Ah, mais c'est pour cela que tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas?" Remus roula les yeux. 

"Va prendre une douche, je vais faire le petit déjeuner." Remus se remis sur pied. 

"Attend, est-ce que c'est un non?"

"Quoi?" Il se retourna. 

"Est-ce que c'est un nom?"

"A quoi?"

"A ma question!"

"Quelle question?" 

"Celle que je viens de te poser!" Sirius était un peu surpris; ce n'était pas du genre de Remus du simplement oublier quelque chose au milieu d'une conversation. 

"Tu ne m'as rien demandé," mentit Remus.

"Si je l'ai fait!"

"Non," Remus mordit ses lèvres. C'était comme s'ils avaient seize ans à nouveau. 

"Moony!" 

"Désolé, je ne me rappelle pas," répondit Remus, réprimant un sourire alors qu'il se grattait son oreille. Il aimait la façon dont Sirius marchait. "Est-ce que c'était important?" Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. 

"Moony!" Sirius était un peu énervé lorsqu'il réalisa que Remus se moquait de lui. "J'étais sérieux!"

"Tu es Sirius." [ Jeux de mot en anglais Sirius/Serious] Remus se baissant pour éviter le coussin volant jusqu'à sa tête. 

"Et tu dis que je suis impossible. Honnêtement," il sourit, se désespérant. 

"Tu l'es," il se retourna pour partir. "Oh, et oui, tu avais raison."

"Je quoi?"

"Oui."

"A propos de quoi?" Il sourit à Remus. Peut-être est-ce que c'était leur connexion canine, mais aucun des deux n'avait besoin d'en dire plus. Les regards entre eux parlaient plus que tout.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Ginny regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et grimaça. Elle paraissait…fatiguée. Oui, c'était cela, fatiguée. Ou peut-être nerveuse. Oui, ça aussi. Elle remit une de ses mèches rousses derrière son oreille et regarda l'horloge derrière elle. Il était à peu près 8:15. son estomac se retourna un peu et elle prit une grande respiration, essayant de calmer ses nerfs. 

_C'est Severus_, se dit-elle. _Juste Severus. Pourquoi es-tu si nerveuse à propos de cela?_

Mais en vérité, elle était nerveuse à propos de tout. Spécialement de ce que Harry et les autres diraient lorsqu'ils sauraient qu'elle avait des projets pour la soirée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait leur dire? Qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Sévérus Rogue dans la cabane hurlante? Ils diraient tous qu'elle avait perdu la tête et qu'elle était chanceuse, mais dans le pire des scénarios, Severus serait viré et elle expulsée. Non, elle devait trouver quelque chose de bien, quelque chose qui ne leur donnerait pas de soupçon.

_Il y a bien quelqu'un qui devrait savoir comment y aller sans se faire remarquer,_ pensa-t-elle. _Dommage que les jumeaux n'étaient pas là.._

Et ensuite, cela lui revint. _Neville_. 

Neville sembla disparaître parfois le samedi soir, et personne ne l'avait jamais questionné à part Ginny, et même là, il ne faisait que de rougir et balbutier quelque chose à propos d'aller chercher quelque chose dans les serres. Ginny s'était souvent demandée si c'était la vérité ou pas, mais ne voulant pas se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas, elle laissait en général tomber. Pas ce soir, je pense. Peut-être que Neville aurait une idée ou deux sur quoi dire aux autres, et Ginny était presque sûre qu'il ne dirait pas un mot aux autres sur sa disparition. Les deux était devenu bons amis depuis les devoirs de potions. Elle quitta rapidement son dortoir, fit son chemin en bas des escaliers, à travers la salle commune (ignorant les appels de Harry, "Hey Ginn!" Et "Hey, c'est le dortoir des garçons!" Et "Ginn?"), Et monta les escaliers en direction de la chambre de Neville. Neville avait été fait préfet en septième année, quelque chose dont il était vraiment fier. Poliment, Ginny toqua à la porte et attention un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la poignée tourner. Le visage de Neville apparut derrière; il sembla premièrement un peu choqué de voir Ginny ici mais lui sourit et l'invita à entrer. 

"Assied toi, oh! Laisse moi nettoyer cela pour toi." Il enleva quelques habits du lit, jetant le plus gros d'entre eux sur le sol en le faisant, ensuite procéda pour les ramasser, perdant sa balance et se cogna sur une large pile de livre qui était sur le sol. 

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" Demanda Ginny**. **Neville se releva, brossa ses robes, et lui sourit. 

"Je vais bien," répondit-il. "Juste comme cela." Il s'assit en face d'elle, sur le coin de son bureau. "Comment est-ce que tu as pu venir jusqu'ici?" S'enquit-il. Ginny changea un peu ses pensées, essayant de se rappeler la phrase qu'elle voulait exactement lui dire. 

"Um, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose?" 

"Bien sûr**. **C'est pour cela que sont fait les préfets." _Oh Dieu_, pensa Ginny, _c'est un nouveau Percy_. 

"Bien," commença-t-elle. 

"Vas-y Ginny, parle." 

"Neville, je sais quelque chose sur le samedi soir, que tu sors de la chambre et que tu vas… dehors » dit-elle d'une seule traite, la couleur commençant àsuinterderrière ses oreilles et sur ses joues. "Et je voulais savoir comment est-ce que tu fais pour que personne ne le remarque." 

"Bien," répondit-il, n'ayant pas prévu qu'elle l'interroge sur ce sujet là. Ginny ne sembla pas être du type à sortir la nuit. "Je ne devrais pas le faire bien que tu m'aies vu!" Médita-il. Son visage devint un peu plus sérieux mais il souriait toujours. "Ne fait juste aucune scène lorsque tu passes dans la salle commune. Ne cours pas, mais ne va pas trop doucement non plus. Ne regarde personne, mais ne fait pas comme si tu essayais de les ignorer." Ginny regarda vers lui avec des yeux brillant. _Cela ne marchera jamais_, pensa-t-elle. Il observa son expression et rigola. "Est-ce que tu sors ce soir?" Ginny hocha la tête. "Bientôt?"

"A 8:30." Elle regarda l'horloge, qui affichait 8:28. "Oh non! Je vais être en retard," s'exclama-t-elle, sautant du lit. Neville marcha vers elle et mit une main sur son épaule. 

"Ginny, calme-toi! J'ai une idée." Elle le regarda sceptiquement mais le laissa parler. "Je ne devrais pas partir avant vingt minutes, mais je vais te dire. Nous allons sortir tous les deux maintenant. De cette façon, si quelqu'un nous voit, ils vont juste croire que nous allons sortir…" sa voix s'éteignit lorsqu'il vit le sang monter aux joues de Ginny. "Aw, vient Ginny! Je ne suis pas si horrible que cela, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non! Bien sûr que non,"bégaya**-**t-elle. "c'était juste l'idée que Harry croit cela…"

"Attend. Tu sors et ce n'est pas pour le voir lui?" Neville paraissait confus. "mais je pensais que vous deux vous—"

"Non. C'est juste un ami."

"Oh." Neville étudia son visage un moment et décida contre toute attente. "Pouvons-nous?" Sourit-il, lui offrant son bras. Elle le prit et les deux descendirent les escaliers. 

"Neville?" Murmura Ginny.

"Uh huh?" 

"Ou est-ce que tu vas le samedi soir?" 

"Promet que tu ne diras rien?"

"Je le promets."

"Ben, c'est cette Serdaigle…" les deux commencèrent à rire. "Hey, toi?"

"Moi?" Demanda Ginny, horrifiée. 

"Ouais. Où est-ce que tu vas?" Ginny réfléchit un moment puis les mots sortirent tout naturellement de sa bouche. 

"Je vais avoir un petit rendez-vousavec Rogue dans la cabane hurlante."

"Haha, elle est bonne Ginn." Mais pendant un moment, elle se demanda si Neville savait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Severus était assis derrière son bureau dans la classe de potion, tapant le sol de ses pieds rapidement. Il était 8:31 et Ginny n'étaient pas encore arrivée. Avait-elle changé d'avis? Se demanda-t-elle, réalisant après coup que c'était un commentaire déplacé. Ginny n'était pas du tout comme cela. 

Il avait prit une longue douche d'une heure plus tôt dans la journée, espérant que l'eau chaude nettoie la marque des ténèbres ou au moins fasse passer le sentiment de nausée de son estomac, mais aucun des deux n'était arrivé. Il avait réussi à rendre ses doigts tout propres, au moins, et ses cheveux étaient doux et brillant et très propre, sans mentionner qu'ils sentaient un peu comme rosemarie. Ginny lui avait concocté une ligne entière de shampoing pour Noël, une sorte de cadeau amusant. Mais Severus était contentde les laver maintenant et l'occasion se présentais parfois trois fois en un jour.

Il était maintenant 8:32 et elle n'était toujours pas la. Il se leva du bureau, faisant les cents pas, ses yeux restant sur letapisdevant le feu. _Tant de souvenirs_…pensa-t-il, souriant**. **Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la retenir? Se demanda-t-il. Ensuite, il se rappela le garçon Potter et comment il avait été récemment près de Ginny, spécialement au bal. Cette pensée le rendait tout simplement malade…****

Les mains d'Harry s'étaient déplacées sur son dos, son visage dans son cou, ses lèvres posée contre le côté de son visage pendant presque la moitié de la nuit…et pour sauver la peau de Sévérus ainsi que la sienne, Ginny n'avait pas repoussé Harry. elle avait gracieusement supporter ses hormones, excepté pour une magnifique danse qu'elle avait passé avec Sévérus sur la requête de Harry…

Et cela avait été magnifique de la tenue, habillée dans les robes vert émeraude qu'il avait achetées pour elle à Pré-au-Lard, si chaud contre son corps. Et cela a été à ce moment là que Sévérus avait su qu'il l'aimait. Et le temps était venu de le lui dire.

Il pouvait entendre des pas se rapprocher et d'une main vive, il brossa ses robes et enleva ses cheveux de son visage. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour d'une rose qu'il avait enchantée pour briller d'une lumière vermillon dans la lumière, mais tournait au noir lorsqu'il la regardait dans le bon angle. 

Avec un songrinçant**, **la porte s'ouvrit et un rayon de lumière se posa sur le sol de pierre.

"Severus?" Murmura Ginny lorsqu'elle mit le pied dans la classe. "Je suis désolée, je suis en retard! Mais Harry—" elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle le vit lever la main. 

"Tu es pardonnée!" Dit-il avec un sourire, lacaressantavec la rose enchantée. Il écouta avec plaisir lorsqu'elle s'étrangla au cadeau, le prenant avec attention dans ses fines main, la tournant pour regarder les couleursglissant dans l'ombre et la lumière…

"Je l'aime…" murmura-t-elle. Elle avait voulu dire... il embrassa le haut de sa tête, pensant la même chose. 

"Es-tu prête?" Demanda-t-il prudemment, encore très nerveux pour la soirée entière. ****

"Mmmhmm." Elle prit sa main, entremêlant ses doigts avec les siens. "Allons-y," murmura-t-il avant de rencontrer ses lèvres dans un baiser. 

"Oui madame," répondit Sévérus, faisant semblant d'êtreentraînerdans le hall par la fille qui avait ôté la raison de son cœur.


	12. chapiter 12

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre !!! ça vous fait plaisir, pas vrai ??? J'espère que oui ! pourquoi est-ce que vous me laisseriez pas une review pour me le dire. En tout cas, je vous promets une chose, les autres chapitres viendront plus rapidement… enfin, à partir du 12 janvier parce que moi, je prend des vacances pour le moment !

**Et pour ce chapitre, vous pouvez remercier Alyssa pour son merveilleux travail… Parce que sans elle, j'aurais complètement arrêté cette traduc' même si les autres chapitres sont déjà traduit (il faut quand même que je les corrige et que je revoie quelque trucs, je ne vous fait pas poiroter par plaisir !)**

**Allez, bonne lecture et gros bisous. Izzie.**

~Chapitre 12~

Le soleil s'était couché juste après le dîner, et Rémus et Sirius étaient tous les deux assis en silence dans le salon, regardant les flammes dans le foyer, alors que la bûche que Rémus avait mis un peu plus tôt dans la soirée était en train de se consumée. C'était dans ces moments-là que c'était difficile pour eux de se rappeler comment c'était quand Lily et James étaient encore avec eux, quand Peter n'était pas encore du mauvais côté, quand Sirius était toujours le plus adorable des espiègles et quand Rémus ne paraissait pas la moitié plus vieux que ce qu'il était à l'intérieur.

Évidemment, devenir un loup-garou n'était pas facile pour le corps humain, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Rémus était toujours fatigué, mais Sirius savait qu'il y avait plus, plus que ça. Intérieurement, Rémus se croyait responsable de l'emprisonnement de Sirius à Azkaban, il se blâmait de la mort de Lily et James, il s'accusait d'avoir laissé Peter s'échapper...et cela commençait à le ronger peu à peu, jour à jour; ces yeux ambres qui autrefois étaient brillants, étaient maintenant d'un brun éteint et son teint semblait blême et terne. Il sourit, mais il y avait définitivement une pointe de tristesse derrière tout cela. Tout ce que voulait Sirius, c'était de revoir son ami heureux à nouveau. Il le souhaitait même plus que sa propre liberté.

«Hey Lunard? »Dit-il en marquant une pause.

«Humm?» demanda Rémus qui semblait fatigué, la pleine lune passée depuis deux semaines.

«Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Poudlard? Je croyais que tu enseignais toujours là.» Les flammes dansaient toujours plus hautes, projetant un éclairage brillant autour.

Rémus soupira. «Tu m'as envoyé un hibou me disant que tu serais en ville et j'ai pensé que ce serait bien pour toi de resté ici, plutôt qu'au chaudron baveur comme la dernière fois.»

«Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, tu sais?» Dit Sirius en déposant sa tête contre le mûr.

«Faire quoi?»

«Te donner tout ce mal. »

Rémus fronça un peu des sourcils.

«Je ne me donne pas de mal Sirius, je...Seigneur, je veux seulement que tu te sentes enfin chez toi.»

«Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?»

Rémus secoua la tête.

«Allez, dis-moi le! Nous sommes amis, nous l'avons toujours été. Tu peux tout me dire.»

La réponse de Rémus fut presque inaudible. "Je souhaiterais que tu arrêtes de courir." Il baissa la tête pour regarder ses mains.

«Tu sais que je ne peux pas, Lunard.»

Rémus secoua la tête, mais néanmoins répondit tristement. «Je sais.»

Sirius commençait à manquer d'air. Il réalisait comment ce devait être dur pour Rémus de toujours être seul, sans famille pour parler de ( ces "choses" de loup-garou, comme ils avaient appelé cela, et qui étaient bien loin pour eux), et les quelques amis qu'il *avait* eu ne comprendraient jamais comment c'était pour lui de se transformer, de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ses actions. Sirius était le seul qui pouvait comprendre en parti tout cela, étant un animagus et tout, mais il était ailleurs la plupart du temps.

«Je souhaiterais pouvoir, tu sais. »dit Sirius avec un sourire.-«Mais arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, Lunard! Je vais bien!»

Rémus se tourna pour le regarder. Ses yeux bruns lui lancèrent un vif coup d'œil.

«Bien? Tu vas bien? Seigneur Sirius, tu as encore des cauchemars chaque nuit! Tu cris dans ton sommeil; je peux t'entendre à travers la porte de ma chambre! Je me rends malade à m'inquiéter à propos de toi et chaque fois que tu pars...tu es tout ce qui me reste, Sirius! Toi et moi sommes tout ce qui reste de la vie que j'ai eu autrefois. Et je suis aussi effrayé de la mort que de te perdre une fois de plus...»sa voix se brisa. 

Sirius le serra de manière réconfortante contre lui.

«Rémus, tu ne me perdras pas, okay? Ni maintenant ou jamais. »Dit-il se décollant, souriant à Rémus, qui avait une larme qui naissait au coin de l'œil. «Tu es ce qui ma gardé sain et sauf de Azkaban.» les yeux de Rémus s'élargirent. Jamais Sirius n'avait parlé de Azkaban. **JAMAIS**. «Je pensais à toi, James et Lily...et Harry...» En disant ceci, ses yeux commencèrent à se vitrer.

«Sirius, je...-» il fut arrêter par un geste de main.

«Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ramener cela à la surface. »Il semblait perdu loin ailleurs. L'horloge au loin annonçait 8h45. «Est-ce que cette horloge fonctionne? »demanda-t-il rapidement.

«Bien sûr.»

«Bon, je vais être en retard! »Se plaignit-il, levant les bras dans les airs.

«Pour quoi? »demanda Rémus en lui lançant un regard septique.

«J'ai dit à Harry que je le rencontrerais au chaudron baveur à neuf heure trente. C'est une bonne route à partir d'ici.»

«Tu serais mieux de courir, Patmol!». Son visage se transforma pour laisser place à un sourire. 

Sirius se leva de la chaise et se dirigea vers la porte.

«Je ne veux pas être trop en retard.» Dit Sirius alors qu'il mettait ses bottes.

«Promets-moi que tu seras prudent. Il y a un autre article sur toi dans la gazette du sorcier.»

«Encore? Je suis presque une célébrité. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir que tu abritent un criminel sous ton toit?» Sirius retourna dans la pièce avec un sourire, enfilant sa veste de cuir par-dessus son t-shirt. Rémus secoua la tête. Sirius n'avait jamais eu l'apparence d'un sorcier. Et il était là, à 37 ans, habillé comme quelqu'un qui avait 16 ans.

Rémus sourit. «Dit bonjour à Harry de ma part.»

«Je le ferai! Bonne nuit, Lunard!» et dans un pop, il apparut à Pré-au-lard.

«Bonne nuit Sirius...» soupira Rémus et retourna son regard vers le feu.

~*~*~

Comme Severus barrait la porte de la salle de cours, il se souvint de quelque chose d'importance vitale pour leur plan de s'échapper de Poudlard. Il laissa la main de Ginny, tourna sur ses talons et retourna dans la classe, avec Ginny qui le suivait, sa figure exprimant la confusion. Il commença à fouiller dans ses armoires.

«Severus?» Demanda-t-elle. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais?»

«Regarde...»marmonna-t-il en poussant le contenant de verrues de crapaud du chemin, et se murmurant pour lui-même qu'il devrait faire de l'ordre, frappant sur un autre avec un grognement et en faisant tomber plusieurs autres sur le sol, avant de finalement prendre sa baguette pour tout remettre en ordre.

«Je vois,», répliqua-t-elle, affichant un sourire déguisé. Severus était vraiment mignon quand il se mettait en colère. Après encore quelques marmonnements, il en sortit deux petites fioles contenant un fluide chatoyant, de minuscules bulles s'élevant et retombant dans le liquide qui projetait une faible lueur.

«Oh!» Ginny se frappa le front. «J'avais complètement oublié!C'est la potion d'invisibilité que nous avons préparé la semaine dernière, non?»

«Certainement! Pour quelle autre raison aurai-je insisté pour essayer celle-ci?» Il lui tendit une des deux fioles. «Ma chère,» dit-il, levant le verre à ses lèvres.

«Mon cher,» répéta Ginny, buvant doucement cette douce concoction. Elle ne voulait même pas *oser* penser à ce qu'il y avait dedans, étant sûre que ça avait à voir avec des yeux de scarabées. Oeils et potion d'invisibilité allait l'un avec l'autre.

Une étrange sensation parcouru son corps, terminant à l'extrémité de ses doigts, et Ginny étouffa un rire alors qu'une sensation battement montait en elle comme si on la chatouillait de l'intérieur.

«S-Severus?» parvint-elle à dire entre deux éclats de rire, alors qu'elle déposait la fiole sur le bureau, juste avant de s'écraser par terre.

«Oui?» Répondit-il alors que son rire doublait. C'était vraiment une dôle de situation.

«Combien de temps, *ricanement* l'effet a-t-il duré *éclat de rire* la dernière fois?»

«Tu ne t'en souviens pas?» Ses mains étaient posées sur son estomac.

«Non!» Elle continua de rire.

«Approximativement...quarante-cinq...seconde...» et il alla la rejoindre sur le plancher. Ils s'assirent côte à côte, riant d'une façon ridicule pour un autre vingt seconde, quand enfin l'effet se dissipa et leur permis de respirer à nouveau correctement.

«Est-ce que ça a marché?» Demanda-t-elle en reprenant son souffle. Il inclina la tête.

«Mmmhmmm»

«Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je peux toujours te voir?» demanda-t-elle, passant ses mains devant son visage. Il n'y avait aucune différence.

«Et bien, nous sommes *tous les deux* invisibles, je suppose que c'est pour ça.»

«Pourquoi est-ce que je peux voir mes mains?»

«Me fais-tu confiance?» -la taquina-t-il. Elle se moqua gentiment de lui et se leva. 

«Bien sûr que oui! C'est juste que c'est...bizarre. Ma tête tourne un peu.» Elle s'agrippa au bureau en face d'elle.

«Bien, alors tu devras t'agripper à moins durant tout le trajet.»

«Oh, comment vais-je réussir à *survivre* à cela?» Elle enroula ses doigts autour de son bras. «Combien de temps avons-nous?»

«Avant que l'effet ne disparaisse?» Elle acquiesça. «Quinze minutes, peut-être plus. Nous avons seulement laissé les yeux de scarabées mijoter pendant une demie-heure.

«Bien, alors nous serions mieux de partir maintenant!» Et pour la deuxième fois durant la nuit, Ginny prit le chemin vers les sombres couloirs, Severus à sa suite.

Elle trouvait le concept d'être invisible déconcertant et essaya de rester cachée aux autres étudiants qui passaient dans le couloirs, convaincue qu'ils pouvaient la voir se promener main dans la main avec Severus. Elle devint très agitée quand ils passèrent devant son partenaire de potion, songeant qu'il semblait particulièrement préoccupé par la brunette de septième année qui marcha en face de lui. Ginny retint un rire.

Ils passèrent à deux doigts d'alerter Miss teigne et Rusard, passèrent le professeur mc Gonagall en retenant leur souffle un moment. Peut-être était-ce l'instinct de chat en elle qui la fit s'arrêter quelque instants et sentir l'air, reprenant son chemin dans la direction inverse. Une fois arrivés dans le hall et que tout fut clair, ils poussèrent les portes massives et sortir sur ce grand tapis blanc de neige qui recouvrait Poudlard.

Le sol craquait sous chacun de leurs pas, laissant une trace de pied comme seule indice de leur présence. La neige tombait doucement autour d'eux comme au ralentit, presque comme un rêve. Ginny était sûre qu'elle pouvait presque entendre une musique émaner des petits cristaux alors qu'il descendait pour venir se poser sur la Terre. Elle secoua sa tête et regarda Severus qui affichait l'air le plus serin sur son visage. Il capta ses yeux et serra sa main un peu plus fort. Elle ressemblait à un ange qui les entourait d'un aura de bonheur.

«Je ne peux pas croire que nous faisons cela! Se sauver en douce.» S'exclama Ginny, sa respiration visible dans la nuit froide. « Surtout toi!Tu devrais me donner une détention pour cela, tu sais?»

«Oui, et je sais combien tu *aimes* les détentions!» Dit-il avec un sourire. «Présentement la situation me rappelle quelque chose que tu devrais trouver amusant.» Ginny pencha sa tête pour entendre. «Est-ce que je t'ai raconté lorsque je croyais que ton frère se sauvait de l'école après minuit pour aller rencontrer une Serpentard?»

«Quoi? Lequel, Bill?»

«Non, pas Bill.  Penses-y, je t'assure, il passait ses heures libres à se sauver.»

«Charlie?» Ce devait absolument être lui. Severus secoua la tête. «Fred? George?»

«Essaye encore mon amour.» Il rougit instantanément après avoir dit cela, mais Ginny ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

« Je t'en supplie dis-moi que c'était Ron!»

«Encore une fois, non!»

«Percy?» Demanda-t-elle avec horreur.

«Mmmhmm»

«Percy a embrassé une Serpentard?» Severus la regarda avec un faux air blessé. « Pas que j'ait quoi que ce soit contre les Serpentards, bien sûr,» Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire timide.

«Oui, il  était en train d'embrasser une Serpentard. Laura, je crois que c'était son nom. Une bonne étudiante, si je me souviens bien.» Ils approchaient de la lisière de la forêt interdite.

« Quand est-ce que ça c'est passé?» demanda-t-elle en relevant un peu les bords de sa robe pour pas qu'elle ne reste prise dans les branches qui se mettaient au travers de leur chemin.

«Oh, il y a peut-être six ans de cela.» Le "swish, swish", qui produisait le saule cogneur vint jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

«L'as-tu puni pour ça?» Dis-moi que tu lui a *au moins* donné une retenue!» Elle essaya de sembler enchanter le moins possible.

«Je l'ai menacé de parler de cette faute à Mc Gonagall et le sang lui  est monté aux oreilles. Ça m'a demandé toute ma concentration pour ne pas éclater de rire!. Je l,ai donc laissé partir avec un avertissement.» Ginny se mit à l'image de Percy qu'elle avait depuis longtemps effacé de sa mémoire: les robes déplacé par une torride session d'embrassades, les cheveux éparpillés, les lunettes croches... Dans un sens, cette pensée était extrêmement consolante. Elle s'était toujours figuré qu'il avait eu une ennuyante vie à Poudlard et était contente de découvrir qu'il s'était bien amusé. Ça le faisait plus ressembler à un être humain.

Quelque pas plus loin, ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant les branches furieuses et menaçantes du saule cogneur. Severus envoya un puissant jet de lumière contre le tronc et les branches arrêtèrent leurs violents mouvements juste assez pour leur laisser le temps de disparaître derrière la trappe au pied de ses racines, sous la terre glacée.

~*~*~

Avant d'ouvrir la trappe qui marquait l'entrée de l'infâme cabane hurlante, Severus avait bandé les yeux de Ginny avec un morceau de tissu la guidant en la tenant par la main et écoutant toute ses gloussements à propos de cette "chose si romantique". Il scruta la pièce des yeux, s'assurant que tout était en place. Ses mains tremblaient d'amour et d'anticipation. Il enleva son bandeau et retint sa respiration comme il attendait sa réaction. Ginny ne dit rien, simplement gardant la bouche grande ouverte devant l'espace qui l'entourait.

Il avait enchanté la pièce pour qu'elle ait l'air d'une image sortit d'un conte de fée. Les mûrs étaient tapissées par des cristaux, des saphirs et émeraudes vertes, contrastant avec le tapis foncé qui recouvrait le plancher de bois. Des pétales de roses étaient déposées tout autour des couverts placé devant deux chaises juste en face d'elle. Il y avait un feu chaleureux qui se consumait dans le foyer, répandant sa douce lumière à travers la pièce, se reflétant sur les rideaux qui bloquaient la vue de l'extérieur, donnant à la pièce entière une ambiance romantique. Ginny regarda les ombres danser derrière les chaises, par-dessus le tapis, et en face de Severus, qui avait un sourire peint sur les lèvres.

«Tu aimes?» demanda-t-il.

«Oh, je...» elle respira alors qu'elle posait les pieds sur le large tapis. C'était à couper le souffle. Elle arrivait difficilement à trouver les mots pour s'exprimer. « C'est...Severus!» Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras, pressant son visage contre ses cheveux. « Merci» chuchota-t-elle. «C'est parfait!»

Elle plaça la rose sur la surface horizontale la plus proche (cela semblait être une petite table), et leva sa main vers son visage, caressant ses joues avec le bout de ses doigts, les ramenant dans ses cheveux et attira gentiment ses lèvres contre les siennes. _Si magnifique**…**_Les bras de Sévérus trouvèrent leur chemin autour de sa taille, la serrant aussi près que la chaleur commença à envahir son corps, ce concentrant au-dessous de son aine. Elle l'embrassa plus fort, essayant d'exprimer son amour à travers son seul toucher et en réponse,il se pressa plus fort contre elle, la friction l'excita seulement plus. Si confiante… Il était terrifié à l'idée de la blesser, de la perdre, de voler quelque chose que ce n'était pas à lui de prendre. Ginny ne le repoussa pas, et il réalisapar le chemin dont ses mains adhérait à son visage, elle ne planifiait pas de la faire tout de suite.****

«Ginn-» Sa langue glissa le long de ses dents alors qu'il parlait, oubliant ses protestation alors que sa langue entrait dans sa bouche.

Il pouvait sentir toutes ses courbes sous lui. Maintenant son étreinte sur elle, il se laissa rouler, l'entraînant par-dessus lui. Elle lui sourit pendant un moment, ses yeux fiévreux, bougeant sa tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau, ses mains glissant le long de son torse. _Trop de vêtements...trop de vêtements entre nous..._songea-t-elle...Il pouvait sentir ses délicats doigts se débattant avec les boutons de sa robe alors qu'elle embrassait sa nuque.

Respirant difficilement, Severus ferma les yeux, courbant son dos involontairement alors que ses mains continuaient de descendre dans son dos, intoxiqué par ce contact charnel. _Non, _pensa-t-il alors que ses doigts caressait la peau de ses bras...Il réouvrit les yeux..._non, s'il te plaît...s'il te plaît, non, Ginny..._ elle fit glisser la manche, découvrant sa poitrine, ses yeux s'attardant sur la marque sur sa peau. _Ne regarde pas cela..._Prenant ses mains dans les siennes, elle traça la tête du regard, essayant de mémoriser chaque courbe. 

«Stop!» cria-t-il.

«Quoi? Pourquoi?»

«Je-Je ne veux pas que tu vois cela,»dit-il d'une voix rauque, libérant son bras de son emprise.

«Je veux voir,» dit-elle fermement, croisant ses yeux. Il secoua la tête.

«Non, ce n'est pas...je ne peux pas-» et les mots restèrent pris dans sa gorge alors que Ginny se levait et doucement, venait embrasser l'image gravé sur sa peau pâle.

«Raconte-moi» murmura-t-elle, laissant son menton sur son torse, entourant sa taille de ses bras.

«Te raconter quoi?» demanda-t-il, sa respiration rendu plus difficile et saccadée.

«Tout» chuchota-t-elle. Severus soupira.

«Ginny, je pense réellement que tu ne veux pas entendre tout ça. C'était il y a longtemps. Ne pourrions-nous pas oublier - " _Tu va m'haïr quand je vais te dire..._

«Non, nous ne pouvons pas juste oublier ça, Severus, parce que je sais que ça te hante toujours. Si ce n'en était pas de ça, tu ne chercherait pas à me le cacher.» Sa voix était compréhensive, se répercutant à ses oreilles. "Parle-moi". Il ferma les yeux et commença à parler. Ginny s'assit près de lui, pressant ses oreilles sur sa poitrine pour entendre tout ce qu'il dirait se répercuter dans sa tête. 

«Je suppose que avant tout, tu veux savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi je me suis embarqué moi-même dans quelque chose d'aussi ténébreux. Quand j'étais un garçon, Voldemort était à son plein pouvoir. C'était les années de peur et de crainte. Nous vivions chaque jour comme s'il avait s'agit de notre dernier. J'étais effrayé par Voldemort, terrifié par son pouvoir, du nombre de partisans qu'il avait...

«Je n'avais aucune place nul part, Ginny. Enfant, je n'ai jamais été populaire. Même pas à Poudlard, quoi que j'admets que c'était un peu mieux. Lily, cette chère Lily, était une du peu de gens qui me portait un peu d'attention. Pour les autres, j'étais Severus *Snake* l'affreux garçon avec un gros nez. Ils m'appellent présentement comme ça à cause de ma face.» Il essaya de rire alors que Ginny gardait toujours son emprise contre lui. 

«J'étais seul, Ginny, tu dois comprendre ça. Je me sentais vide à l'intérieur, et ce chaque jour. J'avais l'impression que ma vie entière n'était qu'une cruelle plaisanterie que Dieu jouait au reste du monde. Mon meilleur ami dans ce temps était Lucius Malfoy, et il -je ne devrais pas te dire cela - mais il se joint au mangemorts lors de notre septième année. Maintenant, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait été forcé à faire ça donc, ce n'était pas vraiment son choix mais plutôt celui de son père...mais bon, il en était un.»

«Et je l'ai vu changer. Je l'ai vu prendre confiance dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Je l'ai vu gagner le cœur de la fille de ses rêves...Narcissa. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui "parler" et soudainement, ils étaient fiancés. Je fus instantanément jaloux, voulant aussi ce qu'il avait eu en quelques mois. J'ai pensé que peut-être, juste peut-être, je serais heureux si je- » Il s'arrêta, passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux de Ginny. « Et alors, après que Lily m'ait rejeté, je suis allé voir Lucius et lui ai raconté. Je lui ai dit que j'étais intéressé à joindre les rangs de Voldemort.» Il prit une longue respiration et continua, décidé à ne pas regarder Ginny dans les yeux, comme elle continuait de faire parcourir ses doigts le long de son bras. Il passa son bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui, plus fort qu'il le pouvait dans cette position.

«Je l'ai rejoint, sans l'honneur et la gloire que j'avais espéré. Jamais avant je n'avais ressenti quelque chose de semblable. Mais au moment où cette chose à été posé sur mon bras, j'ai su que j'avais fait la pire erreur pour tout le reste de ma vie. J'étais terrifié par ce que j'étais devenu, par ce que ma lâcheté m'avait mené à faire...»

« Il n'y avait rien à faire maintenant que j'avais pris ma décision. Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais juste marcher sur la situation et vivre une vie normale. Il aurait du me tuer. C'est pourquoi je suis resté avec lui, et ait prouvé que j'étais *très* bon dans ce que j'avais à faire. Je t'épargne les détails, Ginny, juste savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas...plaisants. Je suis finalement allé voir Dumbledore, pour tout lui raconter. Je savais que je courais le risque de me retrouver à Azkaban, mais c'était un risque que j'étais près à prendre. Si seulement tu savais ce que j'ai il y a quelques années, tu pourrais comprendre. En échange de la sanction, je devais devenir espion. Divulguer toutes les informations. Étant un des meilleurs mangemorts, je savais les plans de Voldemort. Je savais à propos de son désir de tuer les Potter. »

«Pourquoi-» commença Ginny, mais Severus la coupa gentiment.

«Je ne peux pas te dire ça, Ginny. Tu dois seulement savoir qu'ils étaient des figures importantes dans la bataille contre le mage noir. Et Harry-» il soupira. « Lily est morte pour le sauver, James pour la sauver. J'ai failli mourir quand je l'ai découvert mort. J'aurais dû être là, aurait du l'arrêter...mais je n'y étais pas. Le plus pire, c'est que c'était *mon*plan. J'avais planifié leur meurtre, pas Voldemort.»

«Oh, Seigneur, Severus...Je-» sa voix était prise dans sa gorge, refusant de sortir.

«Shhhh, c'est correct! Je ne savais pas que c'était leur mort que je planifiais à cette époque, je ne savais pas, -si j'avais su...Je l'ai découvert seulement après que ce soit arrivé. Je savais qu'il les voulait mort, mais je ne savais pas où, ni quand et comment...j'aurais dû deviner, je suppose.» Sa poitrine se souleva avant qu'il ne continu. «Je suis content que tu me l'ais demandé Ginny. Je suis content que tu saches toute cette histoire maintenant, au cas où quelque chose...devrais m'arriver.»

«Severus?» _Ne dis pas ça...ne dis pas que nous devrons être séparés..._

«Je suis toujours un espion»

«Je sais,» Dit-elle très doucement, «Harry nous l'a dit il y a quelques années.»

«Oui, mais je ne crois pas qu'Harry vous a parlé de ce que ça implique.» Elle secoua la tête. «Il me veut mort, Ginny. Voldemort me veut mort et il y a de fortes chance qu'il réussisse à atteindre son but.» Ginny se mordit les lèvres. «Il y a eu, récemment, des rapports des activités des mangemorts, plus que d'habitude. Et donc, j'ai été demandé pour embarqué dans le dossier.

«Tu dois y aller? Ne peux-tu pas juste leur dire que tu es trop...occupé?» offrit-elle en vain. La main de Severus glissa tranquillement vers le bas de son dos. 

«Si je refuse, je serai envoyé à Azkaban.»

«Pourquoi?» Sa voix diminua encore plus que ce qu'elle était.

«À cause de Fudge. À cause de sa police du ministère.»

«S'ils t'envoient à Azkaban, je me fous de ceux dont j'aurai à faire face, je vais te faire sortir pas tous les moyens. Ça ou sinon je vais exiger d'être emprisonner avec toi.» Elle savait que c'était une affirmation enfantine, mais elle s'en contre-fichait. S'approchant tout près de son visage, elle repoussa les cheveux et déposa sa tête contre son cou.

«Ginny» Dit-il d'une voix étouffée. «Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.»

«Non, je me fous de ce que tu dis,» lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. «Je ne te laisserai pas périr seul dans cette affreuse prison. Je t'aime!» Les mots glissèrent de ses lèvres et elle commença à afficher une tint rouge. _Je n'ai jamais dis ça au par avant..._

_Je t'aime. **Je t'aime. **_Ces mots résonnait dans sa tête. Le cœur de Severus battait si vite qu'il croyait qu'il allait exploser. _Personne ne m'avait jamais dit cela avant. _Pendant un moment, il ne put amener ses lèvres à former des mots. Il nageait dans l'ecstasy du moment, se noyant dans le son de ces trois petits mots qui à eux seul avait plus de pouvoir que tout ce qui existait dans le monde. Mais son silence eut l'effet d'un vent glaciale sur Ginny, et rapidement Severus pu sentir de petites larmes chaudes couler le long de son cou, ou sa tête reposait. 

«Severus, je ne voulais pas dire- je croyais que tu- » Son cœur avait recommencé à battre normalement. Il déposa doucement de petits baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

«Ginny, je t'aime avec tout mon cœur et mon esprit. Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne dans toute ma vie.» Il l'entendit respirer difficilement, et continuer de pleurer silencieusement. «Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé, je suis si désolé. Je t'aime,» il l'embrassa à nouveau.  «Je t'aime...» il continua de le chuchoter à son oreille, l'embrassant doucement à tout les quelques secondes. 

Et quelque part au milieu de leur proclamation d'amour, tous deux sombrèrent dans un paisible sommeil, en sécurité dans la chaleur des bras de l'autre. 

~*~*~

Harry se débarassa de la cape d'invisibilité et déposa Pattenrond sur le sol et qui immédiatement se faufila sous les branches, et qui avec l'air fière d'un félin, appuya sur la racine. _Je vais être en retard,_ pensa-t-il pour lui même. Aussitôt que l'arbre arrêta ses mouvements, il traça son chemin attentivement au milieu des branches et s'introduit dans le tunnel qui menait à la cabane hurlante. Le son de la respiration de quelqu'un vint se répercuter dans ses oreilles. Regardant au sol, il remarqua un gros chien noir recroquevillé à ses pieds. 

«Sirius!» S'exclama Harry. En quelques secondes, Sirius se transforma en sa forme humaine devant lui et le serra dans ses bras. 

«Harry! Comment vas-tu?» Sirius souri. C'était fou comment Harry pouvait ressembler à James, même lunettes et tout.

«Plutôt bien, merci!» Il se retourna et les deux gardèrent cette courte conversation jusqu'à ce qu'il se remettent en route au travers de la cabane hurlante. 

Il faisait relativement froid sous le sol, plus chaud qu'à l'air extérieur, mais tout de même froid, donc les deux se mirent à marcher d'une vitesse un peu plus rapide. La conversation commença à dériver sur les cours, en particulier celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui était, de loin, la matière favorite d'Harry, surtout avec le professeur Lupin comme enseignant. Le tout tourna vite à la stupide divination, (Harry l'avait repris parce qu'il pouvait facilement s'en tirer en prédisant sa mort, chaque fois plus affreuse et garder de bonnes notes) évoluant dans une discussion avancée sur la métamorphose, focussant   sur les progrès d'Harry à devenir animagus.  Comme il se rapprochait de la cabane, devint les potions, avec pour sujet final l'opinion qu'avait Sirius de Severus.

«Severus "Snake" ne changera jamais, Harry. Cet homme a toujours été un arrogant prétentieux depuis que je l'ai rencontré! Même enfant, il croyait qu'il était meilleur que tout les autres. Parlant jamais avec les autres, s'assoyant seul, insultant tout ce qui bougeait. Je l'ai suspecté d'avoir rejoint Voldemort jusqu'à...non, c'est impossible!» Dit-il en riant.

«Qu'est-ce qui est impossible?» 

«Si tu m'avais dit que n'importe qui *autre* que Rogue cahnger son attitude et devenir généreux, je t'aurais dit qu'il était amoureux. Mais, c'est Rogue!» Il grimaça «Désolé, je ne crois pas que cela puisse arriver.»

«Tu crois qu'il est toujours avec Voldemort?» Harry demanda-t-il,  alors qu'une petite porte était en vue. Sirius secoua la tête.

«Ça aurait du sens, présentement. Rémus a dit qu'il y avait des articles sur moi dans le journal récemment. "Apparitions", ont-ils dit. C'est vrai, je suis allé à Pré-au-lard deux fois, chaque fois déguisé, et chaque fois j'ai vu Rogue. Maintenant, tu me dis que ce n'est pas une coïncidence!» 

Harry chercha l'extrémité de la trappe et la trouva ouverte, l'odeur de bûches brûlantes rencontrant leur nez au fur et à mesure qu'il montait dans la chambre.

«On dirait que quelqu'un est venu ici...» Chuchota-t-il.

«Oui, et il n'y a pas longtemps,» acquiesça Sirius, regardant autour. IL vit quelque chose sur le bout de la table, marchant pour l'atteindre et prêt à le ramasser, quand il remarqua deux personnes sur le plancher. Reculant d'un pas, il indiqua à Harry de regarder.

Le sang monta à la face d'Harry lorsqu'il regarda les deux corps enlacée sur le plancher. Leur figure était cachée dans la pénombre, mais il n'y avait aucun doute quant au profil qui lui tournait le dos. C'était Rogue, Severus Rogue, endormi avec une magnifique jeune femme dans ses bras.

Et la magnifique jeune femme était Ginny.

«Mais qu'est-ce que ce cauchemar?» s'exclama Harry, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Ginny releva sa tête de l'endroit où elle l'avait déposée sur le torse de Severus, cligna des yeux quelques fois, sa vision embrouillée. Avec horreur, elle aperçut le visage d'Harry, dépourvu de toute émotion.

Il la fixa simplement, sans bouger les yeux, ni son corps. Elle n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi froid. Et sans qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit, il se retourna et sorti de la pièce. 

«Oh mon Dieu, Harry! Attends!» l'appela-t-elle, et courut après lui, laissant Severus, qui dormait toujours, à la merci de Sirius Black.


	13. chapitre 13

**Auteur :** Nortylak

**E-mail de l'auteur** : nortylak@yahoo.com

**Traductrice :** Izzie

**Disclaimer : **les persos et les lieux mis en scène appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire (géniale, soit dit en passant) appartient à Nortylak qui m'a très gentiment accordé la permission de la traduire… Vous pouvez lui envoyé vos commentaires, je suis sûre que cela lui fera plaisir…

**Pour répondre à une question que l'on m'a posé, cette histoire à en tout** **16 chapitres**

****

**Chapitre 13**

Harry fit son chemin au travers de la trappe et commença à courir, courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à la fin du tunnel. Il ne pouvait pas voir où il allait et il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste s'éloigner de ce lieu, s'éloigner des gens d'ici, s'éloigner du spectaclequi brûlait maintenant dans le fond de son esprit…Ginny dans les bras de Rogue. Il enleva ses lunettes, lesverresétaient couverts de buée de toute façon, et il les trouvait trop distrayante. D'un autre côté, il faisait trop noir pour réellement voir quoi que ce soit, et le tunnel était assez raide. Il n'était pas simple de juste courir dans le couloir. Ciel, même s'il le faisait, cela pourrait juste faciliter la situation. Lui donner quelque chose d'autre sur quoi se focalise à la place de ce sentiment tiraillantson cœur.

Que venait-il réellement de voir? Il y avait une explication. Oui, il y en avait une. Une explication. Il n'y avait aucune chance que ce qu'il venait de voir puisse être réel! C'était *Ginny* quicriait fort,Ginny, SA Ginny, dans les bras d'un autre homme. Et l'homme, ugh, l'homme! Severus Rogue. De tout le monde, pourquoi Rogue? Que lui avait-il offert? C'était une erreur, Harry en était certain. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Ginny ait des sentiments pour lui! 

_Elle m'aime, elle m'a toujours aimé! Nous sommes parfaits ensemble; elle l'a sûrement vu! Elle l'a vu! Ne se rappelle-t-elle pas au Bal ? Nous étions tout l'un pour l'autre cette nuit. Nous n'avons pas été séparés une seule minute, bien, excepté lorsque je lui ai demandé de danser avec Rogue. Oh! Dieu. Je lui ai demandé de danser avec Rogue. J'ai fait cela._

_Attendez, ai-je fait cela ? Elle a dansé avec lui à Halloween aussi! C'est un sort! C'est tout ce que c'est, un sort! Il l'a mis sous une sorte de potion magique. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'était plus dans les parages! Peut-être est-ce une potion de Polynectar. C'est cela! Il a kidnappé Ginny! _

Les pensée de Harry était réellement entrain de courir dans tout les sens, n'ayant aucune sorte de logique. Il arrêta de marcher et se mit sur ses genoux dans le tunnel, le terre moisie sous lui suintaitdoucement à travers de ces robes alors qu'une larme rebellefaisait son chemin sur son visage. Furieusement, il l'effaça, complètement sourd à la voix qui l'appelait depuis une bonne centaine de pas.

"Harry, s'il te plait!" Rappela Ginny, ne voyant plus de mouvement devant elle. Elle relevait le haut de ses robes pendant qu'elle courrait, secouantsa tête pourchasserles occasionnelles chauves-souris qui voleraient par-là. "Harry! Attend!" Ses pieds rencontrèrent quelque chose et elle tomba au sol avec un beau "Oomph!"Furieuse**, **elle se retourna pour voir ce qui l'avaitfaite tombée,attrapant l'imaged'un Harry Potter trèstriste**, **ses genoux ramener sous son menton. Si Ginny ne le connaissait pas mieux, elle aurait pensé qu'il était un petit garçon perdu, pas la figure de perfection de dix-sept ans qu'elle avait aimé pendant toutes ses années. Il n'émit aucun son, refusant de rencontrer son regard, et c'est avec un lourdsoupirque Ginny s'assit à côté de lui.

_Que puis-je dire? Que puis-je donc lui dire?_ Se demandait-elle. _Pourrait-il comprendre comme j'aime Sévérus? Il verrait ça comme unmal et une folie**. **Ils le verront tous comme cela. Oh! Dieu, ils le découvriront tous. Tout le monde le découvrira. C'est fini, n'est-ce pas. C'est fini. Il sera renvoyé; je serais expulsée. Que se passera-t-il si papa perd son travail? Et Percy, que dira-t-il? Et maman ! ****_

Les neurones de Ginny ne semblaient pas fonctionner proprement alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas reprendre sa respiration. Elle regarda ses ongles, ce qui étaient très durs à voir dans l'obscurité autour d'elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler; elle savait qu'attendre plus longtemps n'aurait pour seul résultat que de blesser plus et rendre le garçon à côté d'elle encore plus confus**. **

"Harry," commença-t-elle, ne remarquant pas si elle avait oui ou non un peu d'attention. "A propos de ce que tu viens de voir ici…um…bien, Harry…" que dire? La vérité? Harry était assez vieux pour lacomprendre**, **décida-t-elle. Et mentir ne la mènerait nulle part. Se sera mieux, réalisa-t-elle, de dire l'absolue vérité, parce que mentir ne ferait que éloignerSeverus d'elle**, **et cela semblait commes'il était tout ce qu'elleaurait quittédans un très court moment**. **"Harry, c'était exactement ce à quoi cela ressemblait." Elle pouvait voir sa tête se relever du coin des yeux. "Je veux dire, je n'ai pas couché avec lui, si c'est ce que tu penses…"ilhocha la tête, d'une manière très inhabituelle. "Harry, parle-moi. S'il te plait. Pourquoi es-tu si triste**?**" Il ne donna pas de réponse, regardant simplement dans le vide, tournant ses lunettes dans ses mains. Ginny n'était pas sûre de comment réagir face à ça, alors elle décida de commencer par le commencement. ****

"Ce n'est pas comme si je te devais une explication," dit-elle, bien que ce ne soit pas un toncondescendant, "mais puisque que tu nous as vus tous les deux, je suppose que je devrais t'en donner une." Ellefrottason front. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es sitriste, Harry. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais quitté. Severus—" elle le regardatiquerau nom. "Severus," répéta-t-elle, un peu plus doucement cette fois, "et moi nous sommes vus depuis le bal d'Halloween, Harry. D'abord, c'était totalement innocent. Nous ne faisions que parler, de tenir l'autre dans ses bras. Il n'a jamais rien fait d'irrespectueux envers moi."

"Il pourrait être ton père,"murmura Harry**.** "C'est mal!" ****

"Est-ce que ça l'est? Comment est-ce que cela pourrait être plus mal que de me donner à quelqu'un que je n'aime pas?" Demanda Ginny, une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. 

"Quoi?" Demanda Harry, ses yeux flashèrent**. **

"Tu m'as entendue." 

"Tu ne m'aime pas?" Demanda-t-il, sa voix un peu choquée. 

"Bien sûr que je t'aime, Harry! Je t'aime comme un frère. Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Plus maintenant." Elle dit la dernière partiefermement**,** pour insister sur ce point, et le regarda refouler sa haine, presque écrasant ses lunettes. Ginny tendit le bras gentiment et les lui prit, prenant une de ses mains dans les siennes. Il essaya de la retirer de sa poigne, mais elle la tenait fermement. 

"Laisse-moi partir!" Lui ordonna-t-il. 

"Non, je ne le ferais pas. Ecoute-moi simplement s'il te plait!" Harry soupira dans une profonde expiration, essayant de calmer les déchargesdehainepulsant à travers son corps rigide. Etre aussi proche de Ginny n'arrangeait pas la situation, pas quand tout ce qu'il voulait c'était l'embrasser, la tenir dans ses bras, de la même manière qu'il avait vu Rogue le faire…****

"Bien," répondit-il froidement. "Il est un mangemort, aussi, le sais-tu?" Ses yeux brillèrent.

"Oui, je le sais." Qu'est-ce qu'il recherchait?

"Il ne sera jamais capable de te protéger, Ginny. Il ne peut même pas se protéger lui-même. Voldemort est après lui, tu le sais sûrement ça. Il veut la mort de Rogue." 

"Je sais tout ça Harry. Et je m'en fiche." 

"Tu t'en fiche?"

"Oui. Je veux être avec lui." Elle pourrait toujours êtreobstinéelorsque cela était nécessaire..

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Ginny? Tu n'as jamais été comme cela!" Harry fit courir une main frustrée au travers de ses cheveux. 

"M'a fait? Il ne m'a jamais rien fait, Harry. Il ne m'a jamais manqué de respect. Je suis celle qui a tout commencer. C'était mon idée. Je suis celle qui a demandé à le voir; je suis celle qui a dit que je voulais le connaître. Je l'ai embrassé en premier." Elle le vit grimacer à la mention du baiser. "C'était merveilleux, Harry. Je ne peux pas te demander de le comprendre." 

"Je pense que ce que nous avons est merveilleux," dit-il un peunostalgique**. **

"Notre amitié est merveilleuse, Harry." 

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais." Sa voix était à nouveau froide. Il était si bon lorsqu'il s'agissait de cacher ses émotions. Malfoy n'avait rien sur lui. 

"Nous n'avons jamais rien eu de plus que cela. Tu dis que j'ai changé, ça prouve combien tu me connais." Elle pressa sa main. "Je suis désolée, Harry, je n'ai jamais pensé à te blesser. C'est juste que je n'avais jamais rien ressentit d'aussi fort envers quelqu'un." Il renifla. "Quoi, tu ne pense pas que c'est vrai? Je ne l'ai pas planifié, si c'est ce que tu penses. Je ne me suis jamais dit, _'peut-être  qu'une danse avec ce professeur graisseux remonterait tes notes en potion, Ginn_!' " Harry ne dit rien. "Harry, tu ne peux pas réellement penser que j'ai fait cela exprès, n'est-ce pas? Compromettre mon futur, le travail de Sévérus, juste pour des bonnes notes en potion?" Harry lui offrit un regard en coins. Elle laissa tomber sa main. "Tu es un con arrogant! C'est tout ce que tu penses de moi?" 

"Ginn, je n'ai pas—"****

"Et je suppose qu'après tu vas dire que j'ai de bonne note en défense contre les forces du mal simplement parce que je souris gentiment au professeur Lupin ! Ginny était furieuse. 

"Hey, non je—"

"Et quoi encore? Que jedragueLOCKHART?Ou peut-être Dumbledore? Oui, c'est comme cela que tu me considère." 

"Arrête! Je n'ai jamais dit quoi que ce soit de la sorte." 

"Non?" 

"Non! Bon sang, Ginny, je sais comme tu es petite! Et comme tu es belle! Et comme tu es géniale! Et je suis si triste que cela m'ait prit si longtemps pour le remarquer." 

"Quoi?" 

"Je suis amoureux de toi, Ginny." Sa mâchoire tomba. "Je pensais que nous serions toujours ensemble." 

"Harry, Je—" elle fut interrompue lorsque ses lèvrescapturèrent les siennes dans un brusquebaiser. En premier, elle fut trop choquée pour le repousser et lorsqu'elle essaya, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, maintenues dans cette position par les bras fort de Harry. Il n'y avait pas de répulsion qui traversait son corps, mais de la terreur de ce qu'il serait capable de faire. Ce baiser n'en était pas un d'amour, s'en était un de peur et de désir. Sa langueglissa sur ses lèvres au font,entrant dans sa bouche ouverte, ses mains courraientsur son dos alors qu'il la tenait contre le mur. 

"Je t'aime," murmura-t-il alors qu'il continuait sessoins**. **

"Harry, non, s'il te plait!" Protesta Ginny, repoussant finalement ses lèvres loin des siennes. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, mais elle tourna la tête à temps et ses lèvres rencontrèrent son oreille il s'éloigna d'elle, évidemment horriblement embarrassé de ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était écrit sur son visage. 

"Ginny, Je—"

"Non, ne le dit pas Harry. Je sais. Tu es simplement triste." Mais elle essuya ses lèvres avec le dos de sa manche. Elle se remit sur pied. "Je dois partir."

"Non, Ginny, s'il te plait, je suis désolé!"Il se remitsur ses pieds.

**"**Ce n'est pas toi, Harry. Je pense que Sirius tuera Sévérus si je n'y vais pas maintenant."

"Alors tu vas repartir," dit-il, regardant ses pieds. 

"Oui."

"Pourquoi?" Il la plaidait de rester. C'était si triste de regarder dans ses yeux en ce moment. C'était écrit sur tout son visage, la peur horrible d'être abandonnée comme tout le monde l'avait fait dans sa vie. 

"Pourquoi? Ne l'as-tu pas déjà demandé?" Il la regarda, la suppliantpresque de rester. "Je l'aime, Harry! Je l'aime! Il est tout pour moi dans ce monde. Il croit en moi et en mon futur, et je me soucie de lui."

"Et pour moi?" Ginny s'arrêta. De toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais vu Harry si émotif, si vulnérable. Sans réellement réfléchir, elle le prit dans une étreinte rassurante. 

"Tu dois vivre ta vie, Harry, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi avant. C'est pourquoi je t'ai aimé pendant si longtemps. Et si Severus et moi n'avions pas été ensemble, je te jure, cela aurait été nous deux." Elle embrassa tendrement sa joue. Elle était mouillée de larmes. 

"Ginn?" Demanda calmement Harry, sa voix étouffée par ses cheveux. 

"Hmm?"

"Je ne dirais rien, d'accord? Au cas où tu te le demanderais." Ses bras la tenait si serrée qu'elle ne pouvait presque plus respirer. 

"Je n'ai pas cru une seule seconde que tu le ferais. Tu n'es pas cruel, Harry. Tu es quelqu'un de bien." Elle se retira de son étreinte "Et je t'aime." 

"Je t'aime aussi." Sa poitrines'alourdit**, **et il s'éloigna d'elle "Ginn, je pense que j'aurais besoin d'être seul pendant un moment." Elle hocha la tête.

"D'accord. C'est d'accord." Elle regarda le sol. 

"Bonne chance." Dit-ilgentiment**. **

"Merci," murmura-t-elle. 

"Je suis content que tu soies heureuse, Ginn," murmura-t-il avant de s'échapper dans la nuit, laissant Ginny seule avec ses pensées. 

_Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi a-t-il attendu jusqu'à * maintenant* pour me dire ce qu'il ressentait? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit quelque chose l'année passée? L'année dernière je n'étais pas amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais amoureuse de lui. Et maintenant, j'ai brisé son cœur. Dieu, ce n'est pas facile pour lui. Pourquoi est-ce que Harry doit toujours être celui qui souffrait et qui se fait quitter? Il a perdu ses parents, il a faillit être tué plusieurs fois. Il a vu Cédric mourir. Il-- pauvre Harry._

Ses pensées furent soudain interrompues. Severus. Seul avec Sirius, qui l'avait probablement frappé dans une impulsion maintenant. Se retournant sur elle-même, elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers l'homme qu'elle aimait.


	14. chapitre 14

**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre. Il en reste plus que deux après cela, si je ne me trompe pas !**

**J'espère que vous aimerez toujours et je remercie ceux qui m'ont reviewé ! **

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

**Izzie**

Severus sentit du froid sur son épaule où le visage de Ginny avait été appuyé pendant un moment. Il espérait de la sentir blottie contre lui encore une fois, de respirer le parfum de ses cheveux, de sentir sa respiration contre son cou quand elle dormait. Il dirigea sa main contre elle, pour le retrouver complètement absente de son côté. Sa main sentit le sol, mais elle était partie. _Peut-être a-t-elle rouler_, pensa-t-il, et il ouvrit doucement ses yeux, groggy, aveugler quelques minutes pendant que sa vision s'ajustait, amenant le visage qui se trouvait à quelque pied de lui de plus en plus dans son champs de vision. Il semblait.noir. Gros. Pas délicat comme celui de Ginny. En fait, il semblait comme. Sirius Black.

Severus déglutit. 

"Quel est le problème, Snivellus," se moqua Sirius, appelant intentionnellement Rogue par le surnom qu'il détestait le plus avec l'intention visible de le mettre hors de lui. Sirius n'avait jamais refusé une bataille. Bien sûr, Remus serait faché plus tard, lorsqu'il devrait laver tous les coupures de Sirius, mais cela serait pas grave. D'un autre côté, Remus était mignon quand il était en colère. "Tu n'a pas peur de moi, n'est-ce pas?" Sirius leva ses sourcils dans une moqueuse surprise, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Severus ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et fit une tentative pour s'asseoir. D'une main rageuse, il repoussa une longue mèche de cheveux noirs de son visage, essayant de faire former à ses lèvres, des mots. Sirius l'étudia avec une expression amusée. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux? Ne me dit pas que tu les as vraiment laver!" Sirius était presque écrouler de rire à cette idée absurde (laquelle, bien sûr, n'était plus réellement absurde). 

"Laves-les tiens, Black," ricana Severus. Apparemment, il n'avait par perdu ce talent particulier. Le sourire avait glissé du visage de Sirius.

"Les laver? Moi? Je pense que tu souffres d'amnésie, Rogue." La voix de Sirius était étonnamment calme, monotone. "A moins que je ne me trompe, tu es celui qui ferait mieux de regarder son dos."

"Pourquoi cela?" renvoya Sévérus. Il détourna son visage vers le feu, pas capable de supporter le regard de Black. Sirius rit, presque cruellement. 

"Bien, si tu te rappelle, je suis un évadé en cavale, un évadé meurtrier, Rogue. Je pourrais facilement te tuer pendant la nuit." Le sarcasme était pratiquement entrain de recouvrir des murs. Sirius offrit à Sévérus un regard de dégoût. "Tu es vraiment un imbécile. Harry, voilà pourquoi."

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Harry?" Severus fixa son regard sur le sol. "J'ai simplement sauvé sa peau un bon nombre de fois," ajouta-t-il, espérant que cela le sauverait des poings qui s'était formé à quelque mètres de lui. 

"Parce que cela en avait l'air, peut-être. Tu aurais du voir son regard quand il vous a vu tout les deux ensemble. Il n'y avait pas d'émotion, c'était comme si il était mort à l'intérieur. MORT, Rogue. Harry, mort." Les yeux de Sirius étaient brillant maintenant, brillant d'un feu intérieur. La vague d'émotion dans les yeux de Harry avait troublé Sirius aux core. Des images des Potter, James en particulier, avait défiler devant les yeux de Sirius au moment de la sortie de Harry, et Sirius s'était sentit particulièrement mal. Il blâmait Severus, le blâmait de la douleur de Harry, de sa propre douleur, de la douleur qu'il portait avec lui tout les jours. Sirius avait peur, si peur, de perdre Harry à cause de ses démons intérieur, si terrifier de laisser tomber son meilleur ami à nouveau. 

Harry n'avait jamais rien eu, jamais eu de pose. Bien sûr, sa vie pouvait sembler formidable, être célèbre avec une bonne petite fortune à Londres, mais en réalité c'était une existence très dépressive. Il avait perdu ses parents à un age très bas et avait été privé de relation avec son parrain pendant treize ans. Harry a toujours eu des mauvaises goût avec les filles, tombant amoureux de filles qui étaient ni engagée dans des relations active ni dans une période particulièrement bonne, le cas de Cho Chang qui, un an après la mort déplorable de Cédric, avait été transférée dans une petite école de sorcellerie d'Amérique. Elle ne portait que du noir, soulignant ses yeux avec du kohl et pleurant la plupart du temps. Au début, cela avait du sens. Elle avait, après tout, aimé Cedric, mais il y eut un temps où ses actions devinrent exagérée, presque ostentatoire, et l'école entière commença à ignorer ses séance de sanglots au petit déjeuner. Alors un jour, elle fit ses valises et partit, emportant le c½ur de Harry avec elle. Il avait été dévasté pendant des semaines, hibouant Sirius presque quotidiennement à ce sujet. Il l'oublia, finalement, plus pour le plus grand bonheur des Griffondor qui était malade de l'histoire de Cho (spécialement Ginny, qui l'avait toujours fait un point pour une excuse polie avant qu'ils ne commencent). Ensuite, cela a été un série d'autres incluses, mais pas exclusive, quelques Serpentard anonyme. Les rumeurs se répandaient encore à propos de quelques-unes. Et finalement, il y a eu une autre fille. La fille parfaite. "La seule fille," comme Harry l'avait si éloquemment présentée. C'était triste, vraiment, comme Harry devenait attaché aux gens. Une fois qu'ils les avaient trouvé, il s'accrochait à eux comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sirius supposait qu'il le faisait avec la peur d'être abandonné. 

Sirius n'avait aucune idée de qui était cette fille, mais maintenant il était absolument certain que c'était la même rouquine que lui et Harry avaient découverte endormie dans les bras de Rogue. Tout avait été là, dans les yeux sans expression de Harry.

"Mort?" Rogue répéta la dernière remarque de Sirius. 

"Mort." Sirius se rapprocha d'un pas. "Et je te tiens responsable de cela." Ses mains étaient encore fermée en poing, la haine visible dans ses yeux. Il était pratiquement secoué d'excitation, et avec ses yeux bleu brillant. Il avança au côté de Sévérus, le secouant à ses pieds avec une prise sur le bras. 

"De quoi parles-tu bon sang ?" demanda Severus, regardant Sirius comme si il était fou. 

"Harry vous a vu, Rogue! Il était là. Il t'a vu avec cette fille, qui, si je ne me trompe pas, ressemblait horriblement à une certaine Virginia Weasley." Sirius fulminait, regardant Rogue avec des yeux très brillant. Le visage de Sévérus perdit toute sa couleur, et il soupira fort. 

"Harry, ici? il.il nous a vu?" il essaya de faire un pas en arrière, mais Sirius attrapa fermement son bras. 

"Bien sûr qu'il vous a vu! Bon sang, on est entrer et tomber sur vous deux coucher sur le sol, comme si vous veniez de-"

"On a fait que parler," coupa en vitesse Sévérus, ses yeux revenant entre ceux de Sirius, la panique visible dans sa voix. "Je le jure, on a rien fait-"

"Laisse ça. Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes excuses. Je m'en fiche qu'elle ait la moitié de ton âge. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cela a blesser Harry. et tout ce qui blesse Harry, me blesse aussi." 

"Harry n'as pas sa place dans ce-" protesta Sévérus, seulement pour être coupé. 

"Il l'aime. Je dirais que cela lui donne une place dans se drame." Il relâcha le bras de Sévérus, tourna autour et fit face à la cheminée. "je brûlerai en enfer avant de le laisser être malheureux." Severus regarda l'homme devant lui avec de la déconcertation évidente sur son visage. De quoi parlait Sirius? D'ou venait sa loyauté? Est-ce que tout provenait de cette jous-jacente dévotion pour James, de l'amour que Sirius ressent encore envers son défunt meilleur ami? "Je ne le laisserait pas tomber, pas de la façon dont j'ai laisser tomber James." sa voix s'éteignit. Severus devenait irrémédiablement mal à l'aise, réalisant que Sirius était sortit de la conversation et étalait maintenant ses plus profondes pensées pour tous ceux qui écoutait. Sévérus sentait qu'il devait l'arrêter. 

"Si tu pense qu'encourager Potter à courir après quelqu'un qui ne l'aime pas est le meilleur moyen de le rendre heureux, tu as quelques choses de comique Black." Sirius sursauta à ces mots, ses yeux brillant de larmes mais sa bouche pressée en une fine, très fine ligne. Azkaban était horrible pour l'esprit humain, comme tout ses souvenirs.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire?" 

"J'ai dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, Sirius. Aussi fous que cela puisse paraître, Ginny Weasley est amoureuse de moi, de la même façon que je l'aime." Sirius le regarda, la bouche ouverte. "Si tu essaie d'intervenir, te ne fera que de la rendre triste et la conduire de plus en plus loin de Potter." Severus essayait de maintenir son ton, se battant contre les émotions qui naissaient en lui. Il venait  de proclamer son amour pour Ginny à Sirius Black. Que ferait Sirius avec cette information? 

"Aimer? toi?" cracha Sirius. "Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait?"

"lui ai fait? Lui ai FAIT? Est-ce que c'est vraiment impossible de croire que quelqu'un puisse m'aimer?" Severus était furieux. Il se sentait comme si il venait d'être frapper en pleine figure et était prêt à le faire en retour. "Hey, je ne suis pas celui qui ait été amoureux de mon meilleur ami pendant des années et qui essaye encore de gagner son amour par lla tombe!" Severus regretta ses mots au moment où ils passèrent ses lèvres. Dans ce qui sembla être un mouvement lent, il regarda le poing de Sirius traverser les airs et entrer en fermement en connexion avec sa joue, l'envoyant se cogner derrière dans le mur. 

"Ne reparle plus jamais de James de cette façon!" hurla-t-il et il le frappa une seconde fois, fendant la lèvre de Sévérus. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration alors que Sévérus leva une main pour essuyer le mince filet de sang. Sirius continua, encore haineux. "C'était mon meilleur ami, oui, et je l'aimais, oui, mais je l'aimais comme un frère." Le poitrine de Sirius s'alourdit. "Il est mort à cause de moi et c'est pour cela que je veux toujours veiller sur son fils, Rogue." 

"Alors tu ne demande de me mettre de côté? Le laisser l'avoir?" Le sang était un fluide carmin contre la peau pale de Sévérus, lui donnant une apparence presque vampirique. C'était très troublant d'être autour, actuellement. 

"Est-ce que tu as le choix? C'est illégal Rogue." Affirma Sirius dans un rire cruel, mais cela ne faisait rien. Sa haine avait subsister sur le moment. 

"Elle a seize ans-"

"Je ne parle pas d'âge. Tu es son professeur, non?" Severus ne répondit rien. "Je t'ai posé une question snaky-boy," Sirius essayait encore de le faire enrager en le déconcertant. "Tu lui enseigne les potions, vrai? Peut-être d'autre choses." sa voix était étrangement suggestive.

"Je t'ai dit que nous n'avions rien fait de mal. Rien de punissable. Ce n'est pas comme si je te devais des explications." Sévérus paraissait de plus en plus agacé. 

"Peut-être que tu ne m'en dois pas, mais je suis sûr que Harry apprécierait, sans parler de Dumbledore-" Sirius cracha le dernier mot, le regardant intensément alors que Sévérus palissait à vue d'½il. 

"Tu ne peux pas lui dire!" sortit -t-il. 

"Et pourquoi pas?" Sirius haussa ses soucils. 

"Elle sera expulsée! Je serai renvoyé! Ses parents. ses frères. nous serons tous détruit." Severus passa une main furieuse à travers ses longues mèche de cheveux noir frôlant son visage blême. 

"Et suis-je sensé être touché par cette idée?" 

"Tu réalise que si tu fais cela, tu va blesser Ginny?" Il paraissait horriblement attristé par cette idée, ne s'inquiétant plus du tout pour lui-même. Sirius s'arrêta un moment. 

"Je suis sûr que si je vais vers Dumbledore et lui explique la situation, ajoutant de petit détail comme un sort d'imperium et autre, il penchera peut-être pour que le fait que tu l'aie forcé à t'aimer." Sirius bluffait maintenant. Il ne ferait jamais une telle chose, mais il n'étais pas contre laisser penser à Rogue qu'il le ferait peut-être. D'un autre côté, Dumbledore ne voudrais pas croire une histoire totalement infondée et surtout à propos de Rogue. Croyez-le ou pas, Albus avait un infini respect pour l'ancien mangemort. 

"Tu es un bâtard," grogna Sévérus, essayant de se lever avec réfutation. "Et je suppose que tu réalises que si tu me vends, je dénoncerais ton emplacement à Fudge? Tu retournera à Azkaban avant que la semaine soit finie." Sirius envoya son poing à Sévérus à nouveau, le frappant à l'estomac cette fois-ci. Rogue se plia en deux, tomba à genoux et grognant lorsque la douleur le traversa. Dieu, Sirius pouvait délivrer un coup. "Il n'y a.aucune.autre solution." essaya Severus. "si tu dis un mot à propos de Ginny, je te renverrai en prison." 

"Je ne mentionnerait pas son nom; je la respecte vraiment. Mais si tu souffle un mot dans la direction de Fudge, je veillerai à ce que tu soit renvoyé." Sirius ne plaisantait pas là-dessus. 

"Ha, tu ne peux pas me dénoncer!" Sévérus se remit sur pied et chassa les dernière trace de sang de sa bouche. 

"Non, je ne le peux pas personnellement mais je suis sûr que si McGonagall ou Chourave avait vent de cette sordide affaire." *Crack!* Severus envoya son poings en direction du milieu du visage de Sirius, créant un glorieux bruit de craquement lorsqu'il entra en contact avec le nez de Sirius, traînant derrière lui une traînée vermillon brillante. 

"Severus, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Il se retourna pour rencontrer deux yeux brun, très plein, le questionnant.

"Ginny, je-" il regarda ses mains. 

"Salut Ginny," soupa Sirius, enlevant le sang avec sa salive. Il essaya de lui sourire, la plus petite élévation dans la voix. Il était apparemment embarrassé d'avoir un nez ensanglanté à cause de Rogue et mortifié que Ginny les ait découvert. 

"Hello, Sirius," retourna Ginny, essayant visiblement d'être polie, pendant qu'elle sondait le visage de Rogue, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. 

"Ce n'était pas ce à quoi cela ressemblait," continua Severus, très pitoyablement. La scène était exactement ce à quoi cela ressemblait, une bagarre. Ginny fronça ses sourcils.

"Je ne veux pas te mentir, Ginny. Nous nous battions." Sirius toucha son nez avec précautionavec ses doigts. "Ouch," commenta-t-il dans un souffle.

"Ouais, certain de nous plus que d'autre," continua Rogue, dirigeant clairement son commentaire pour Sirius pendant qu'il tenait son estomac. 

"Se battre," commença Ginny comme si Sev et Sirius avaient dix ans, "n'accomplit rien du tout." Ses doigts jouant avec le pli de ses robes. "Sirius," dit-elle doucement, "Harry m'a dit qu'il ne dirait rien du tout.à personne. Je me demandais si'' elle arrêta de parler. Sirius la regarda d'abord, puis Sévérus, retournant finalement son regard sur elle avant de lui donner un léger hochement de tête. Si Sirius disait un mot sur Rogue, Severus se retournerait et le donnerait à Fudge. Il n'était pas dans une situation gagnante. 

"Je ne dirais rien," dit-il, sa voix sincère. "Mais Ginny, pense à ce que tu fais."

"Je l'ai fais, Sirius," souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle tendit une main et effaça une marque de sang de la joue de Sévérus. Sirius tiqua.

"Comment va Harry?" demanda Sévérus, à la plus grande surprise de Sirius. 

"Il a déjà été mieux," répondit honnêtement Ginny. "Il n'avait aucune idée pour nous, alors cela a été un choc pour lui." Dans sa main droite, elle tenait encore les lunettes de Harry, qu'elle avait retrouvée dans le tunnel. "Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer comme cela avant." Sa voix était soucieuse pour Harry. 

"Est-ce que je devrais aller lui parler?" demanda Sirius. Ginny secoua la tête et continua de nettoyer le visage de Rogue, maintenant usant de simple sort de guérison. "Je pense que cela serrait mieux que tu rentre chez toi, et que lui donne un peu de temps. Il a dit qu'il voulait être seul de toute façon." Sirius hocha la tête, presque tristement. Il se mit sur pied et brossa ses robes, faisant doucement son chemin jusqu'à la sortie. "Tu sais," le rappela Ginny avec une voix amusée, " le Professor Lupin va te mettre en lambeau pour une bagarre, Sirius." Elle en était venue à mieux connaître Remus par le passé. Sirius sourit alors qu'il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Oh, j'espère que oui," dit-il dans un souffle et disparu dans la nuit. 

Avec un soupir, Ginny focalisa toute son attention sur Sévérus. 

"J'ai peur," souffla-t-elle. 

"Je sais," murmura-t-il, la prenant dans ses bras. 

"Que va-t-il se passer?" c'était une question futile.

"Je ne sais pas, Ginny," il embrassa le haut de sa tête, "Je ne sais pas."


End file.
